Social Norms
by Cicilicious
Summary: It has been brought to Zim's attention that he is unfamiliar with what is normal for humans. He plans to learn exactly what human teenagers do, and he wants Gaz to teach him.
1. Chapter 1

Zim held up a book to block the spit ball that would have otherwise collided with his head. He flicked the moist glob off his book and wasted no time grabbing an eraser off the desk next to his and chucked it at Dib with neck-braking speed. Also using a textbook as a line of defense, Dib blocked the eraser, only to have it land on Ms. Bitters' desk, who had spent the duration of their throwing war with her back to the students, apathetically writing on the blackboard. Both boys immediately assumed the position of fake taking notes as Mr. Bitters, sensing the disturbance, turned her head towards them. Both felt her gaze settle upon them before she picked up the eraser and it turned to ash. Without a word, she turned back to blackboard and continued writing.

Dib and Zim had this or a similar kind of battle almost daily. The object was simple. Hit the other one as many times in the head as you could with whatever you could throw. First one to be caught by Ms. Bitters lost. These were unspoken rules, but that how it played out every time. The other students had grown used to this behavior and even sometimes took bets on who would emerge victorious.

As Dib hastily chewed up another spit ball, Zim searched for something he could throw that would put Dib's pathetic, worm-baby ammo to shame. Finding nothing worthy in his immediate area, Zim reached in his PAK, grinning victoriously when his hand felt just the thing he was looking for. Blocking yet another spit ball with his book, he tossed the object to Dib, who was startled to see such an object and caught it to avoid a crash should it hit the ground. Dumbfounded, he stared at it, not paying much mind to Zim's insane chuckling.

The object he had thrown was a clock. An alarm clock from the looks of it. Dib only realized to late that it was actually a timer when the hour and minute hands met and a smiley face appeared.

The clock exploded in Dib's hands, the blast not reaching passed his desk, but singed him considerable. The rest of the student erupted in laughter, but none more so than Zim. Ms. Bitters turned to see what had the audacity to interrupt her, and stared with a blank face at the burnt to a crisp Dib. His own expression was nothing short of startled with a dash of panic as the emotionless teacher gazed at him, her reaction hidden behind thick glasses. After no more than a few seconds, Ms. Bitters bared her teeth and the loser was clear.

"Victory for Zim." Zim whispered to himself as the laughter died down.

...

Feeling pleased with himself, Zim marched down the hall with a goose step and a victorious grin. "Filthy pathetic humans think they can best ZIM?" He said to no one in particular. He came to his locker where he dumped his useless earth books. He caught sight of his reflection in the small mirror that hung on the door. As he stared at himself, his mood dropped. He had been on this filthy Tallest forsaken rock for 6 years already and was no closer to concurring it than he had been the day he landed. The only thing he had managed to do was convince all the stink-humans that, although he may be a little odd, he was no less normal than any other weird kid. People were more like to question Ms. Bitters' humanity, the bizarre teacher had been sent to teach high skool for being to 'scary' for small children.

He smiled, his ego inflating once more. Step one was complete. He had blended in sufficiently. That would just make it all the more sweet when he finally did take over this damn planet. He was so close, he knew it. He had an unending list of evil plans for domination. A list that he just hadn't gotten to yet. He wasn't incompetent, he was just a little lazy. Zim incompetent? Ridiculous.

He was about to close his locker when something coming from just behind the open door caught his attention.

"Dudes, did you see what that Zim kid did?"

"Yeah, man. How crazy was that?"

Crazy? Zim was not crazy! What form of mockery….

"What, what happened?"

"He threw a bomb or something at Dib.

"Whoa, really? Awesome."

"Yeah. That was pretty weird of him. I mean it was awesome, but weird."

Yeah, man. That so… not normal."

"LIES!" Zim shouted as he slammed his locker shut, effectively scaring the wits out of the small group of guys who dared question his normality. "Zim is perfectly normal." He said with a fake smile through clenched teeth. "Silly humans."

He proceeded down the hallway trying to look as casual as possible.

Not normal? They thought he was not normal? He had worked too hard to have himself given after by one incident. What had he done that was so out of the social norm? Perhaps he should of made the explosion bigger? There was just no pleasing these filthy primitive humans!

He turned a corner and stopped to think. Perhaps he wasn't quite sure what the social norm was. He had been here long enough to know the basics, but he had never made a serious attempt to understand what these FOOL humans considered social acceptable. He had watched the other students of the horrid skool before, but it had offered no sufficient information. If he was to once again blend in, he would need to observe the humans more closely, long term for best results.

Zim clenched his fists in glee of his new genius plan. Now all he needed was a worm-baby test subject. He continued down the hall, eyeing possible candidates as they passed by. He went to turn a corner and bumped into a purple-haired earth female.

"Sorry." Gaz said with little emotion, not looking him in the eye. She looked different today. Her hair was pulled back and her attire consisted of a pair of cut off shorts and a form-fitting t-shirt with stains on it of various color, her Game Slave tucked into her pocket. She also had a blue smear on her cheek. Under her arm was tucked a large canvas. "'Scuse me." she added when he didn't move.

"Dib-sister!" Zim shouted, throwing his hands up. "Perfect!"

His sudden outburst startled her, an emotion which was quickly replaced with annoyance. She clenched her teeth. "Please get out of my way."

"Gaz-female, Zim has a proposition for you." Zim said. He brought his hands together in front of him. "How would you-"

"No." She cut him off and proceeded to step around him.

"Wha..? Dib-sister, hear Zim out-"

"Whatever it is the answer is no." Gaz headed off down the hall without so much as a second glance.

"Oh, you little DEMON SEED!" Zim shouted. "Get back here and obey Zim!"

Gaz stopped, turned around and stared at him, and for a moment he thought she might actually listen to him. But no such luck. She simply stuck her tongue out at him and continued down her way. Zim stood puzzled that she would do such a strange thing.

"Hey, get back here!" He chased after her. She didn't pay attention to him just walked on. "If you would allow Zim to explain, you would see that Zim can offer you… things…. For your cooperation." He grinned widely, hoping to win her over.

Gaz sighed. "What do you want Zim?" He wasn't going to go away, so she may as well just pretend to listen.

"It has come to Zim's attention that I am not as familiar with the social norms of you humans as he ought to be." He started, lowering his voice so only she could hear him as he tried to keep pace with her. "Zim's solution to this is to observe an individual long term to learn what is and isn't socially acceptable." He smiled widely at her. "So Little Gaz, would-"

"No." She stepped into her classroom as the bell rang, leaving Zim alone, confused and late for class. He frowned. Insolent earthling female!

...

Gaz wiped some paint off her hand onto her already stain covered shirt. Palette in hand, she was so entranced in her portrait that she didn't even notice her visitor until he decided to announce his arrival.

"So Gaz-monster, about my proposal!" His loud voice once again startled her so much, she jumped, causing her hand jerked in the water bowl she was swirling her paintbrush in. Zim made an unnecessary commotion of side stepping to avoid the few drops of water that splashed out of the bowl.

Gaz's feelings of annoyance resurfaced. "You are so lucky I didn't have my hand to my canvas just then. I would've ended you." She gazed up at him from under thick lashes. She saw a bathroom pass in his hand and a look of eagerness on his face. Here we go…

"Zim is willing to bargain with you." He said with disregard for her comment. "If you allow Zim to use you as his guinea pig test subject, I can supply you with this Bloaty earth food you hold so dear."

Gaz cracked an eye open at him. She stared at him until she saw him shift uncomfortably before saying, "Go on."

"Oh yes, Dib-sister. The greasy goodness I shall provide." He leaned his elbow on the table to come to her eye level. "The grease tempts you, no?"

She pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Explain to me again what this plan of your's is." As she spoke, she dipped her brush in some paint and resumed painting.

"My plan is to learn more about the normality of you fool-humans. Your part is effortless. Simply allow me to follow you to your place of dwelling and observe you. You would go about your daily routine as normal. It would be like Zim wasn't even there." He smiled, pleased with himself.

Gaz didn't look at him, but continued painting. This plan of his sounded stupid. If he just wanted to watch someone, he could use cameras. "What makes you think you can learn to the social norms from me? Do I strike you as socially normal?"

Zim frowned. While Gaz was not what one would consider normal, he had his reasons for choosing her. She was normal enough that he could learn what he needed to, while at the same time abnormal enough that he wouldn't have to change too much to achieve the same level of normality as her. Plus, she was the only pig-smelly human that he didn't have to hid his identity around, besides her FOOL brother, which was completely out of the question.

"You're normaler than I am, which is good enough for me." He need not explain himself to a mere HUMAN. He glanced at her painting. It was a portrait of her father person, Professor Membrane. Nothing special, just a torso-up view with a plain color background. It was impressive, to say the least. Little Gaz had talent in more than just gaming, it seemed.

"And you would just…" She peered at him. "Watch me?"

"Correct." Zim smiled, thinking he had convinced her with his brilliance. "You would be able to ignore me if only my superiority were not so blinding."

"You're a creeper."

"Eh?"

"Answer's no. Go away."

...

"Ooooh, that insolent purple demon-seed!" Zim exclaimed out loud as he walked home. "How dare she deny Zim?" If it were any other situation, he would just pick her up, throw her over his shoulder, and walk away whistling . But for this particular plan, it wouldn't be that easy. He needed her cooperation. The goal was to learn what was normal, and she very well wouldn't behave normally if he kidnapped her.

By now, he was convinced that his guinea pig had to be her. He would accept no other. But she was so unwilling to repent.

What to do, what to do…. Okay, options.

Bribery was out. He tried that and all it got him his teacher yelling at him for being gone too long.

He could try stealing her Game Slave, hold it for ransom until she agreed to his plan.

That wouldn't work. First off, she wouldn't act normal without her Game Slave. Second off, she'd probably kill him. And that would just be such an inconvenience.

He could try maybe embarrassing her. Or bug her so much that she would agree to anything just to get him to shut up.

"Hey." Zim stopped walking. "That just might work. Maybe."

-THE NEXT DAY-

It was done. Gaz laid her canvas on the table, paint still wet, and wiped some drops sweat off her forehead. To get a decent amount of light for her painting, she had to sit directly under the sunlight coming in from the window. She had done the bulk of her painting yesterday, hence her rugged clothes. But all she had to do today was touch ups and add another layer of paint to some places, so she was clad in her normal outfit, a black tank top, skirt, thigh highs and arm warmers. She had taken her arm warmers off to prevent paint staining them.

Her neck was considerably sweaty from the heat, so she pulled the hair tie off her wrist and tied her hair back, welcoming the breeze. She leaned back in her seat, fanning herself with a piece of paper. She looked at her portrait. She was proud of it. She couldn't wait to show her dad. "Little Gaz!" A loud voice called. Not this again…

Zim appeared next to her. He wore the same eager obnoxious grin as yesterday. "Zim has come to wager with you once again!"

"Jesus, is this going to become a daily thing?" Gaz asked.

"Zim can last longer than you can." He challenged, narrowing his contact covered eyes.

"Yeah, sure." She didn't sound the slightest bit interested. She closed her eyes and let her head roll backwards.

Zim frowned. How could he properly convince her to wield to his will if he didn't have her attention? "You refused my previous offer, so Zim would like to know. What would you like as compensation?" He spoke loudly in an effort to be heard. He attracted the eyes of Gaz's classmates.

"I'm not interested in your little game, Zim." He was really pushing it. "Go find another playmate."

"How dare you! Zim's work is no game!" He threw his arms up for emphasis and accidentally knocked over the cup full of dirty paint water that Gaz had been using.

Hearing the sound, Gaz shot up right in her seat and took in the scene before her. The first thing she saw was Zim making a fuss over the one or two water droplets that had spilt on his hand. The second thing she saw was her painting, covered in water, the colors bleeding into each other. Her portrait was ruined.

Audible gasped were heard from her classmates, and when Zim realized what he had done, his sizzling hand forgotten, he froze in fear of what she would do next. Gaz stared at the canvas for a moment or two, eyes wide open and emotionless, but her expression soon changed.

Zim took a fearful step back. Her eye brows knit together and her lip began to tremble. Zim was not completely savvy on how human express emotion, but from what he could tell, she looked on the verge of tears.

This was short lived however. Her head whipped around to face him, teeth bared, and he could swear her narrow eyes were glowing a dangerous purple. "I'LL DESTROY YOU!"

"EEEEEEE!" Zim dashed out the room, Gaz right at his heals. He was considered fast to human standards, but as he ran down the hall at top speed, he just couldn't shake her. He wouldn't be surprised if he was being propelled forward by shear inhuman rage. He turned down a semi-crowded hall. Maybe his punishment would be less horrific if their were witnesses.

Never slowing, he risked a glance over his shoulder. He screeched as Gaz tackled him, knocking him first into the lockers and then onto the floor, on his back with her straddling his waist.

By now they had attracted a crowd of on lookers, none of them surprised by Gaz's behavior, but more wondering what Zim had done to piss her off.

"Dib-sister, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" Zim pleaded, feeling very small under her demonic stare. Teeth still bared, Gaz began to work his shirt off. This shocked him, as well as earned some uproar from their audience. Zim trembled in fear. Whatever she was going to do, it was going to be horrid. He tried to wiggle free, but to no prevail. When she had finally gotten his shirt off, she produced a can of soda out of Tallest knows where.

"Oh God, no, please, anything but that!" Zim cried, struggling with all his might. She opened the can slowly to prolong his dreading what was to come. No one in the crowd thought this weird, as it was common knowledge that Zim had a strange 'rare, allergic reaction' to most known liquids. And Gaz was evil.

"Say your sorry." Gaz said, tilting the can at a dangerous angle. This confused Zim. Was she offering mercy in exchange for an apology? Dib-sister? Mercy?

"My most sincerest apologies, Little Gaz!" He'd take what he could get.

"Again."

"Zim is sorry!"

"Once more."

"I'm sorry!" He saw something in her squinted eyes that suggested he would receive no mercy even after his apology.

"Good boy." Gaz rose to her feet and tipped the can, showering Zim in the fizzy liquid. The on lookers looked away, trying to clam their stomachs as Zim's skin sizzled, his screams echoing the hallway. Gaz watched in silence as he jerked and wiggled and kicked and screamed. This went on for some time, until finally he stopped moving all together. Gaz's face still held no emotion, but she wondered, uncaringly, if he was dead. A light on his PAK began flashing.

"Reactivating." The PAK said, as Zim was shocked back into conciseness. Upon reawakening, he gasped for breath, looking around bewildered. His eyes landing on Gaz, who was still hovering over him. As she turned to walk away, he shouted, "So I'll come to your house after skool!"

"Fine, whatever."

**Will update depending on reviews I get.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Truth be told, I didn't think that this story would be that popular, so I didn't think there would be much demand for a second chapter. But the people have spoken, so here you go. (:**

**Also I want to thank everyone for the kind comments and reviews. Sorry it took so long for part two.**

**Btw, I'm aware of the fact that Irken's are strict military and aren't born, but created. I changed that. So fucking sue me.**

**.**..

Stupid Zim and his stupid face!

Gaz was redrawing the outline of her father on another canvas in hopes of redoing the portrait. But she was so mad, it wasn't turning out at all like it should have. In order to make a decent picture, she had to be calm and relaxed. Why did Zim have to go and ruin the first one? Stupid stupid stupid!

Gaz huffed. Dad was actually home tonight. She was so excited that she would get to show him the portrait she did. But stupid Zim had to go a fuck it up. So now even if she did finish another one anytime soon, who knew how long it would be until he'd be home again to see it? That stupid, goddamned-

"I'M HERE GAZ-MONSTER!" The noise startled her so much that her hand jerked and drew a line right across her father's face. Fuck this.

She turned angrily to see Zim sitting on her bed with a tablet-looking device in his hand and a wide grin on his face. "How did you…?" She saw the open window and had her answer. "We have a door you know."

"And alert Dib-stink to my presence in his house? That would ruin my plan!" Zim said as he peeled his wig and contacts off. He blinked a few times to let his natural red eyes adjust.

Gaz rolled her eyes and turned back to her picture. She was really in no mood to deal with him. _Just ignore him, Gaz, that's what he said to do anyway_. She thought to her self as she debated whether the crappy picture she was working on was worth finishing or if she should just start over tomorrow when she was in a better mood.

She hadn't even so much as moved yet and Zim was already scribbling down on his tablet device. He had to note every detail. These humans were such simple creatures. For all he knew, the slightest tilt of the head could be the difference between normal and abnormal. He waited for her to do something that he could learn from, but she just sat there with her back to him. Eventually, with a grunt of frustration, she flung the scribble covered canvas into the floor and pulled out her Game Slave. Zim took note of all of this. He also noted that this might not be a human thing so much as a Gaz thing.

Stupid Zim, stupid ruined portrait, stupid Dib and his stupid big head! Gaz was so frustrated, she just wanted to go to bed and start the day out fresh tomorrow. It was early still, but dammit, she was tired. But if she did that, Zim would probably just stick around and watch her sleep like some creeper. She wondered when he planned on leaving. To hell with it, she'd just kick him out.

Zim was startled when she slammed her hands on her desk and rose to her feet, Game Slave forgotten. "Zim, go home. I'm tired."

He looked confused. "Zim just got here."

"And now you're just leaving."

"But I haven't learned a thing!" Zim shouted. "I can't learn anything by watching you sleep."

"Which is why you're leaving now." Gaz pointed to the still open window. "Out with you!"

Zim looked out the window. It was still daytime, but it was cloudy. It looked as if it would rain any minute. He shuttered at the thought of being kicked out in the rain. "Gaz-human, I assure you that you will sleep just as soundly with Zim here." He said nervously.

She said nothing, but he watched as she got up and crossed the room to her dresser where she picked up a spray bottle of some kind. With movement faster than he could keep up with, she spritzed his face with the liquid inside. His hands shot up to his face as his skin sizzled, crying out as he did so.

"Get out." Her words dripped in venom and Zim found himself questioning with all seriousness which would be a worse fate: the rain or Little Gaz. She held up the bottle to his face once more.

"Alright, alright!" Zim threw up his hands defensively, face still steaming, and stumbled off her bed. He gathered his equipment and put it all in his PAK, very aware of Gaz's stare on him.

He was about to exit through the window when he turned to face her, meeting her never altering gaze. "So when should I come back?" The eager grin he had previously wore made it's way back onto his face.

Gaz only rolled her eye. "Just leave, Zim!" As she said this, thunder was heard from outside. Zim looked nervously over his shoulder at the clouds outside. He then looked back at Gaz, pleading with his eyes. He didn't know what possessed him to think she would be sympathetic and merciful. "Go on, get."

"Should that HORRID rain start while Zim is outside, it would surely lead to-" He was interrupted by another spray to the face, leading him stumble backward and fall out of the window. He landing on the damp grass with a painful thud. He hissed in pain, both from the fall and liquid on his skin. His eyes opened just in time to see Little Gaz shut her window and the lights in her room to go dim.

His pained expression was quickly replaced by one of anger. Who the hell did that FOOL human girl think she was to be giving commands to someone as superior as ZIM? He pulled himself into a sitting position. He would not be brushed off that easily.

Gaz let out a sigh as she shut her window. He'd be back. He was way too stubborn for his own good. She shed her daytime attire and pulled a simple tank top and shorts out of her dresser. She looked out her window at the sky once more. Rain was starting to fall now. It was still light out, much earlier than she usually went to bed, but it was just one of those days that she wanted to put behind her.

She knew that Zim would be back in her house in a matter of minutes, assuming he wasn't already. But as she crawled into her bed, she found herself caring less and less what he did. She lay on top of the blanket and rolled onto her side.

She let out a sigh. Zim honestly wouldn't be so bad if he would just learn to shut the hell up, which wasn't likely. He had grown a lot in the six years he had been on Earth. She recalled Dib going on once about how he had figured out that an Irken diet consisted mainly of junk food, which is why Earth food made Zim grow so much. He was a little taller than her. Now if only he could learn to not be so over bearing, then he would be totally tolerable.

As much as she wanted to close her eyes and drift off to sleep, she couldn't help but anticipate Zim coming back in through her window, screaming at the top of his lungs about one thing or another. She turned back over and eyed the window angrily. With her luck today, she could just imagine finally getting comfortable, and _then_ he would burst in. She really wished he would just get it over with.

She rubbed her eyes. Against her better judgement, she pulled herself to her feet and crossed the room to her window. The rain was coming down hard now. She looked where Zim had fallen and was not surprised to see him gone. She fastened the lock on the window as if that would help her sleep.

_Great. Just freakin' great_. Zim just _had_ to go and make her all paranoid. She looked at herself in the mirror. She sighed again and striped her sleep wear off, laying them neatly on the bed to be ready for her when she returned. She then grabbed her bathrobe that hung on the back of her door, pulled it on, and departed for the bathroom.

Zim fell through the window quite sloppily. He hadn't been able to escape the HORRIBLE earth rain and his skin sizzled and steamed for what felt like the hundredth time that day. "Insolent female!" He said aloud. The remaining water dripped off his skin onto the soft surface he had landed on. He gave himself a moment to recompose and let the pain fade away. It was then that he surveyed his surrounding. He had landed in someone's bed. The paranormal equipment and memorabilia made him soon realize that he was in Dib-stink's room. He cringed at the thought of being in the worm-baby's place of dwelling. His thoughts froze as the door to the room swung open. Metal arms shot out of Zim's PAK and lifted him onto the ceiling as Dib-stink himself strode into the room.

Thinking quickly, Zim scurried along the ceiling and out of the door just as Dib shut it. Zim heard him muttering to himself about one thing or another, but he was utterly disinterested in whatever that FILTHY human was up to. Once he established that the coast was clear, he lowered himself down onto the carpet covered floor, carefully so as not to make any noise. He had been in the Dib-stink's house before, but never in this particular part of it.

However, it was not hard to tell that the room directly across the hall, with the purple door with teeth on it, belonged to Gaz-monster.

He burst into the room without a second thought. "Now SEE HERE, Little Gaz...!"

But she was no where to be found. The room was the same way it was when he was there a few minutes ago, minus one Gaz. He also couldn't help but take mental note that her clothes were thrown onto the bed. He eyed them curiously. They were not the same clothes she wore before. The were much... skimpier. Was this her nighttime attire?

He wasted not one moment in retrieving the tablet device he had been taking notes on from his PAK, and he resumed scribbling on it. He looked at the clothing again and couldn't help but feel more curious. He picked up an article that he had never seen before. It consisted of many straps and two large cushion-like devices. "What in Tallest's name kind of strange earth contraption is this?"

As he looked at it longer, he thought of the strange growths earth females seemed to have on there chests. Perhaps this device served as some kind of protective armor? Human anatomy wasn't something he was exactly well educated on, but from what he could guess, earth females were probably not so terribly different than Irken females. Strange though. Irken females chests only swelled like that when they were expecting, for the purpose of nursing smeets.

Zim made another mental note to make sure and learn more about earthling anatomy. He stuffed the strange padded device into his PAK for further examination later. As he did this, his eyes met another strange piece of fabric. He picked it up and felt the soft texture in his claws. Now this one, he simply had no idea the purpose of. It was literally nothing more than some string and one small triangle of cotton. Earthlings were strange...

He shoved that piece of clothing, if that's what one would call it, into his PAK as well. Now to find Little Gaz. Wherever she was, she was probably doing something that he could learn from. "CURSES!"

Being ever so delicate, Zim opened the bedroom door and peeked around to establish that the coast was clear before reentering the hallway. His attention was immediately caught by a strange noise. It sounded DREADFULLY similar to the horrid rain that continued to fall outside, however this sound was coming from inside the house...

He followed the sound to a door down the hallway. Was Little Gaz in there? He slowly opened the door and was immediately greeted by hot air to the face. He peered into the small, steamy room and saw a milky curtain with a very familiar silhouette behind it. No mistake, that was Gaz-monster. What was she doing? As he pondered this, he slowly began to realize that the steam in the room was making his skin sting. He shut the door quickly and retreated back to Gaz's room.

"Silly human's think they can booby trap their air!" He said as he plopped down on the bed and began pushing buttons on his tablet. "Zim shall not be bested!" A small nanobot-like device flew out of his PAK and slipped under the crack in the door. It flew down the hall, straight into the steamy, water room. Zim smirked victoriously. Maybe he was vulnerable to water, but nothing could stop his advanced Irken technology. "Now Little Gaz, let's see just what it is that you're doing in there."

A camera on the nanobot allowed Zim to see on his screen what was going on. Using a simple control stick, he piloted the nanobot along the ceiling right over the milky curtain that previously blocked his view. The steam in the hot air fogged up the camera at first, but when Zim finally was able to get a clear view, he was a bit taken back.

What was she doing? She was going back and forth between running her fingers through her hair and rubbing some kind of bubbly substance on her body. Zim stared with strange fascination. Her hair hung limp to about level with her shoulder blades. He wrote down everything. If he had to take an educated guess, he'd assume that the sudsy mixture she was covering herself with was some kind of liquid cleansing substance. Is that what she was doing? Cleaning herself? Why did she have to strip down and going into an isolated room to do that?

Humans were such strange, primitive creatures. Having answered his earlier question about her purpose in that small room, he realized that now was an excellent opportunity to study human anatomy directly. Or... almost directly. He couldn't see that all of her due to the small camera angle on his nanobot, but he could see from her thighs up. Problem was, her back was facing him.

Hmm. Well, earth females certainly were... curvier than Irken females.

He was aware that humans had very different bones than Irkens. Perhaps that could explain the difference in shape. He wrote all this down.

Gaz turned around in the shower to begin rinsing out her hair, unknowingly giving Zim a full frontal view of her body.

Zim stared a moment before his face began to feel hot again, for a completely different reason.

It seemed that human and irken female anatomy wasn't all that different after all.

On Irk, males and females weren't shaped that differently, aside from antennas, eyes, and, obviously, reproductive organs. They were both more or less straight up and down with little to no curvature. This was due to Irkens, both male and female, being well suited for battle and combat. They were a hostile race after all. The only time a female would look differently than her mate would be when she was pregnant. Her breasts would develop and her hips would widen in preparation to give birth and feed the newborn smeet. Expecting mothers were treated with the utmost respect, and were considered very attractive on Irk.

It seemed that on Earth, females had those very attractive features naturally.

Zim supposed he should have already figured that out. It's not like her earth attire didn't conform to the shape of her body, but in all honesty he never really paid attention before. But she certainly had his full attention now.

Gaz turned the shower off and squeezed the excess water out of her hair. She exited the shower and wrapped a small towel around her body. As Zim watched her, he began to feel a dull ache in the pit of his stomach and his face began to heat up again. It wasn't until she was no longer in the view of his camera that it hit him.

"Oh shit!" He said aloud, his eyes darting to the door. In a panic, his metal legs once again shot out and attached to the ceiling, lifting him up just as Gaz-human entered the room. She ran a hand threw her damp hair and looked to her bed, where she had laid out her clothes. She stared at the bed for a good few seconds. She then sighed.

_Zim was here_. She thought. Annoyance was the first thing she felt. Her bra and panties were gone. Freaking alien...

She went to her dresser to fetch some new ones. As she pulled them on her body, she looked to the window. Well, Zim was gone now. He must've seen she wasn't there, snatched her stuff and took off. Good riddance. She knew he wasn't the type to hide somewhere. She was a little surprised he didn't stick around to yell something like, 'Now SEE HERE, Little Gaz!'

Whatever. She finished dressing and flung herself onto her bed once more. It was finally dark now and she could still hear the rain outside, strong as ever. She'd beat Zim up tomorrow for stealing her underwear. She snuggled up to her pillow and closed her eyes.

Zim's insides were in knots. He couldn't believe his luck that she hadn't seen him. He had gotten lucky way too many times today, he knew this. His luck was bound to run out soon.

What to do, what to do? He couldn't leave, less he get drenched. And he certainly couldn't stay on her ceiling all night, could he? He would just have to wait out the HORRID rain. He grinned to himself. No FOOLISH earth weather could outlast the Almighty Zim! He looked down at Little Gaz's curled up form. Could she be asleep already?

He sure hoped so. Slowly, he lowered himself down from the ceiling. He couldn't believe he was doing this. Ever so gently, he eased onto her bed, where he had previously been sitting. He only hoped to Tallest that she didn't feel the bed sink ever so slightly under his weight.

She didn't move. He released the breath that he didn't know he'd been holding in. He smirked. _Haha, sweet subtle victory is MINE!_

He allowed himself to relax a little, leaning back against the wall. His kept his eyes on Little Gaz. Her back was to him, the blanket bunching up around her knees. Why did she not cover herself with it? He really wished that she had, because he couldn't help his wondering eyes traveling along the curve of her side. He eyed the way her hair fanned out on her pillow and the way her earth attire strap hung loosely off her FOOL human shoulder. On one hand, he was disgusted with himself. Allowing a pathetic worm-baby female to get under his skin. But on the other hand, he decided to give himself some slack. He had been on this fucking rock for 6 years and a female had never caught his attention before, Human or Irken. Six years is a long time to be by yourself.

So maybe he had been feeling a little... lonely.

His thought's were interrupted when Gaz stirred slightly. His eyes widened in anticipation as she pulled the blankets up from her knees to her shoulder. She tried to pull it closer to her, but she couldn't. Something was weighing it down. Zim panicked again and gently lifted himself just enough that she could pull the blanket out from under him. She then curled up again and stilled.

Zim sighed in relief. That could've ended badly. He decided he'd better get comfortable because the rain showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. He carefully lowered himself into a laying position, facing Gaz, whose back was still towards him.

Gaz opened her eyes. _Hey_. She thought. _Since when have my blankets ever been weighed down_? She pondered the situation without moving. It slowly dawned on her, but she remained still. She sighed in annoyance.

_There's a fucking alien in my bed, isn't there?_

_**...**_

**Sorry again that it took so long. I was going to finish it, but I decided to find a good stopping point and save the rest for another chapter.**

**Fuck, I meant for this to be a one or two shot at most. Oh well.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow. It's been almost a year since I first posted this story.**

**I had no idea. XP**

**I got a nasty cold from my friend this weekend. This is fortunate for you because I now have the day off to sit in bed and write this chapter. c:**

...

_There's a fucking alien in my bed, isn't there?_

Anger bubbled up inside her. Just what the hell did he think he was doing? Did he have some kind of death wish? Did he not take her seriously when she told him to get out? She remained still. She had to think of an appropriate punishment before she did anything else. Where did he even come from? She knew he wasn't in her bed just a few minutes ago when she come back into her room from the shower.

The very fact that he would disobey her was enough to make her blow her top. She tried to maintain control of herself and keep still, wanting him to believe that she was asleep. This was very difficult, considering how hard she wanted to strangle him in that moment. However, once she got pasted her initial anger, she detected another emotion. An emotion that she was so unaccustomed to that she couldn't even match it with a name. Embarrassment? Panic? Nervousness? Whatever it was, she didn't like it. On top of which, she couldn't help but feel completely exposed in that moment. She could feel the cool air on her legs, waist and shoulders. Not that she was self-conscience about her body, not in the slightest, but to have someone lay beside her, who was probably rubbing his eyes all over her... She couldn't decided if she was more flustered or outraged. Who the hell did he think...? Who gave him permission to look at her in such a way? She certainly did not.

In all honesty, her first immediate desire was to get away. Jump up, bolt out the door, and have Dib come and dispose of the pervert alien. Lord knows Dib would have no mercy for the poor soul caught peeping on his baby sister, especially when that soul was Zim.

No. That was completely out of the question. The last thing she wanted to do in that situation was appear weak or cowardly to both the alien and her brother. If she had called for help, she would simply blame it on the fact that she didn't want to bother getting her hands dirty, but would they see it that way? No.

The whole thing just made her very uncomfortable. She could almost feel his breath on the back of her neck and it gave her chills. She took in a deep breath to calm herself, and as she did so, an idea struck her. A crazy idea.

Zim was rather pleased with himself. He had managed to escape the rain and avoid being beaten all at once. A lesser being would've been dead by now. He grinned to himself. His superiority had been proven once again. Clearly he had been worrying for nothing. Perhaps he had over estimated the scantily clad female before him. He had to remind himself, as scary and hostile as she was, she was still just a simple human. He allowed himself to relax.

His eyes widened as the sleeping human turned over onto her other side, now facing him, and now much closer to him than he was comfortable with. She reached out, probably dreaming about something, and draped her arm around his waist, securely locking him in and preventing any means of escape.

He lay completely still, not even allowing himself to breath. He began to panic. He'd take back everything he thought about over estimating the tiny purple female. He'd dare go so far as to say he had underestimated her. This was obviously some kind of defense mechanism. The female's unconscious body could sense his presences and had trapped him to be dealt with later. He had not anticipated this in the slightest. He could feel her breath on his neck and it made the heat rise in his cheeks. He had to escape.

Gaz couldn't help but feel somewhat accomplished. She could feel him tense up significantly and it was somehow comforting to know that he was fearful to some degree. The gesture was meant to scare him, and apparently it worked. Although, she had to admit, she had not yet decided what she should do next. Should she wait for him to make some slight movement, pretend to wake up, dramatically discover the unwelcome visitor and then proceed to punish him? Or should she just stay like that a see what he did?

She decided that whatever horrible act he was imagining she had in store for him was probably far worse than anything she could come up with, mainly because her mind was still in slight shock and was running a little slow. She pretended to sigh in her sleep and pulled him tighter to her, burying her face in his neck and moving her leg to wrap around his hips, hooking her heel in the back of his knee. His punishment would be a fearful night of anticipating what horrible deeds awaiting him in the morning.

At least until she was less frazzled and could come up with something better.

If she was being honest with herself, she was probably just as anxious as he was, but for completely different reason. It took a lot of her nerve to throw herself into her current position, and it was putting knots in her stomach. She could feel every breath he took, and although clothing covered almost his entire body, she could feel from having her face against his neck that his skin was tough and soft at the same time, not unlike leather. The whole thing was a bit overwhelming and she could feel the heat rise in her cheeks. She strained to keep her breathing and heartbeat normal, to prevent him from discovering that she was awake.

Zim was having a very hard time keeping clam and not freaking out. He just knew that any second, she could open her eyes and see him there, and then proceed to torture him in ways that he couldn't even imagine. He thought of that awful water room. She'd probably lock him in there. Even if he wasn't in direct line of the HORRID water, the booby trapped air would eventually lead to his demise. He shuttered at the thought, and immediately regretted it when Gaz-human stirred in her sleep. This was it. She was going to end him.

She sighed and stilled once again. She was still asleep. He mentally sighed in relieve. He had to get out of here. I had to escape her death grip. In reality, she wasn't holding him very tight, nothing he couldn't over power if he wanted to. The trick was getting out without waking her. Oh, if she knew he was here... Not only would she see to his immediate demise, but it would ruin the mission! She'd never let him study her again, assuming that he even survived.

He ever so gently tugged his hand from it's spot being pinned between their bodies. Once free, he placed it on Gaz's thigh with the intention of easing it off of his body, but for some reason, he didn't. Seeing past his approaching doom, he became a little more aware of his situation. Gaz-human's subconscience had thrown herself onto Zim. Defense mechanism or not, he supposed their were a lot worse ways to go. His demise was certain, so he might as well enjoy his last few moments.

When his hand met her leg, she just about lost it. What did he think he was doing? Trying to escape obviously. Or that's what she thought at first. He just kept his hand there. He didn't try to remove her leg from his hip or anything. He just lay there. His lack of movement made her all the more nervous. If he wasn't going to try and escape, what was he doing? She suddenly felt him drag his hand up the length of her leg and rest on her knee. This was it. He was going to push her off now.

But instead, he then ran his fingers back down her leg.

Oh, she was going to lose it.

As Zim continued to run his hand up and down her leg, he couldn't help but worry less and less about what she would do to him when she awoke. Never before had he wished he wasn't wearing gloves. Carefully trying not to twist his head or body, he brought his hand up to his mouth and bit down on the tip on his index finger. He hung on to his glove with his teeth and removed his hand from it, quickly catching it so it didn't fall down onto Little Gaz's face and wake her. He then dropped the discarded glove elsewhere on the bed and replaced his bare hand on her leg.

She felt three cold fingers meet her skin, accompanied by three gloveless claws.

She was going to lose it.

Her skin was softer than he had imagined. He resumed running his hand up and down her leg. He was suddenly filled with the desire to feel all of her, and frustrated the he could not. That would wake her for sure.

What was this strange feeling? She had done something to him. Obviously this defense mechanism of her's was more than just trapping him. Clearly she was releasing some kind of chemical, that was most likely transferred by skin to skin contact, that was causes him to feel this way. Never before was he ever plagued with such thoughts and urges, just more proof that this was HER doing.

He subconsciencely tightened his grip on her leg.

She felt his claws dig into her skin.

She lost it.

She couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips at the feeling of him squeeze her thigh. Her eyes shot open and she retracted her arms in about a second. He leaned back just enough to meet eyes with the very shocked and very frightened alien.

"Zim." Her voice dripped with venom.

"I-I can explain!" He sat up and scrambled back, hitting the wall behind him with a loud thud. Gaz also sat up, and even though the lighting was dim, Zim could see her eyes glaring at him from across the bed. They bore into him and he felt very small under her gaze.

"I thought I told you to get out." Honestly, she didn't care what his reply was. She just wanted to scare him and teach him a lesson. Even in the dark, his red eyes glowed and she could see fear in them. Zim immediately began sputtering out some explanation, but she wasn't listening. She was busy plotting her next move. Never breaking eye contact with him, she remembered her old security dolls were in her closet. She's kept them in case she ever needed Dib taken care of.

Dib.

Although she had previously dismissed the idea, she was seriously reconsidering calling for Dib. But she still didn't want to be perceived as weak. What to do, what to do?

She turned her head and raised her hand to her mouth. She started to whistle for her dolls, but she was cut short when Zim grabbed her wrists, pinned her down on the bed, and straddled her. "What in the hell?"

Zim's eyes were suddenly very dark as he glared down at her. Her own eyes were wide with shock, all previous anger gone. Just what was he playing at? Her eyes were drawn to his mouth, more specifically his teeth. His jaw was clenched tightly, his lips pulled back, revealing his incredible sharp teeth. The combination of them with his glowing red eyes was enough to make her feel very much in danger.

Zim's body was on auto-pilot. As he gazed down at her and saw the utter shock play across her face, he couldn't help but feel that the tables had turned. He suddenly wanted to challenge the female below him. Think she can threaten ZIM, did she? How powerful would she be when he actually fought back and defended himself, rather than simply run away screaming?

"Gaz!" The door to her bedroom burst open revealing her large headed brother, clad in his fool human earth boy sleep attire. "I heard someth-" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw the all too familiar alien atop his sister.

"ZIM! GET OFF OF HER!" Dib attempted to pull Zim off of Gaz, but was grabbed and thrown back onto the wall by one of Zim's robotic tentacles, knocking the wind out of him. His glasses fell to the floor. He coughed and gasped and attempted to free himself from the tentacle's metal grip.

Gaz was taken aback to see Zim react so violently to her brother's sudden presence. Sure, they never got along, and they fought constantly, but that usually consisted of nothing more than throwing shit at each other. This was the first time she had seen him act so aggressive. And it made her that much more threatened when he turned his gazed back to her.

Stupid earth boy, thinking he could just barge in and over power ZIM? Now, where was he? Ah yes. How powerful could she really be against him when he actually stood up to-

She sharply and roughly brought her knee up to collide with his groin, sending a surge of immense pain through him.

Oh. _That's_ how powerful.

He let go of her wrists and rolled off of her and onto the floor, curled into a fetal position with his hands between his legs, groaning in pain the entire time. The metal tentacle holding Dib to the wall released him and retreated back into Zim's PAK. Once free, Dib fell to the floor, breathing heavily. He felt around for his glasses and replaced them on his face. He watched as Zim rocked back and forth slightly, waiting for the intense pain to subside. Aside from that, no one really moved. After a few moments, Zim managed to slowly pull himself into a sitting position. He slowly dragged himself over to the window and opened it. It was still raining outside, but he didn't care. He looked back at the two wide-eyed siblings. "I will see you tomorrow, Little Gaz."

He fell off of the room. It was then that Dib jumped up and ran over the the opened window. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" He called out, but Zim was already gone. Dib looked back at Gaz, who hadn't moved from her place on the bed. "Are you okay, Gaz? What did he do?"

Gaz was still somewhat in shock from the whole experience. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said softly after some time. Dib shut the window and locked it.

"When did he get in here? How'd he get in? What was he-?"

"I think I just want to sleep now, Dib."

Although he was filled to the brim with questions, seeing the look on his little sister's face made Dib decide that they could talk about it in the morning.

"Alright. I'll see you in the morning then. Good night." He said as he exited the room. "If he comes back, call me."

"Good night, Dib." She replied, turning on her side so her back was facing him.

God dammit. Now that Dib knew Zim had been over here, he was going to go all protective big brother psycho. She sighed and pulled her blankets up to her chin. Much like Zim, Dib wouldn't be so bad if only he wasn't so overbearing and could just learn to chill out a little. She loved her brother, and she knew he meant well, but he knew just how to get on her last nerve. And she absolutely hated the fact that he still thought of her as his innocent little baby sister who needed her big brother to protect and take care of her. On one hand, this was incredibly annoying. But on the other hand, she guessed he was just used to it. He had always been there for her, which was more than could be said about their work-obsessed father...

But that aside, what about Zim? What was he doing? What was he _thinking_? First he steals her underwear, then sneaks into her bed, then basically tries to feel her up, and then pins her down and looks at her like his next meal. What was all that? He goes from being more or less terrified of her to _that_? What was he trying to do? Assert his dominance? Prove his superiority? Show her whose boss? A lovely job he did of that.

She kicked the blankets off her body, suddenly feeling very hot. She couldn't lie to herself though. In some weird, sick, twisted way, it did excite her a little. No one had ever stood up to her before or been so rough with her, and she kind of... liked it. Her leg tingled from where his hand had touched her.

She felt her face grow warm. God, this was so messed up. He was an alien, and her brother's enemy. It's not like she should be thinking very deeply into what had happened. It wasn't like anything would come from it.

Ugh. Just go to sleep. She'd think about it more tomorrow.

It wasn't until Zim was already almost home that he realized he'd forgotten his glove in Gaz's bed. Oh well. It's not like he didn't have a dozen other pairs.

What a strange feeling. He was sure that once he had gotten far enough away from the earth female, the chemical she had released would ware off and the feeling would vanish. But no such luck. It was still there. He still wanted to... touch her. He shook his head as he tried to dismiss such thoughts. He watched as the HORRID rain fell upon the windshield of his voot cruiser.

He had been through enough for one day. He would reconsider these thoughts tomorrow after he had a good nights rest. He still had the mission to worry about. He would not let this get in the way of that. He was determined to learn all he could from Little Gaz, whether she liked it or not.

Tomorrow certainly would be interesting.

...

**Dib went into an ALL CAPS RAGE!**

**I know everyone and their mother says this, but reviews actually do make me write faster.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there friendship. I'm not one to usually whore myself out, but I've been practicing drawing Zim and Gaz and a few of my sketches are on my dA page if anyones interested. This story is also on dA. I'm working on some sketches to go along with this story, but they're not up yet.**

**Blah blah blah, start the story already.**

...

It didn't take Gaz long to find Zim's glove in her bed when she woke up the next morning. It annoyed her immensely. It wasn't the glove that annoyed her. It was the fact that she couldn't help but be reminded of the feel of Zim's bare hand on her skin.

She immediately pushed the thought out of her head. She had slept a lot better than she had expected she would. So good in fact that she did not want to wake up. She contemplated staying in bed and skipping school, but she decided if she did that, Dib would no doubt blame it on Zim scaring the wits out of her, and she couldn't have that. Dib had a habit of doing that...

She looked at Zim's glove in her hand again. Her breath caught in her throat at just the memory of last night.

_God, what's wrong with me?_

She kicked the blankets off her body and dragged herself to her feet. She opened her door slightly and peeked out. Dib's door was shut, which meant he hadn't woken up yet. Good. She quickly padded down the hall to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. God, she hated mornings...

She quickly finished in the bathroom and returned to her bedroom to get dressed. By that time, she had heard Dib's alarm go off and the sound of him slowly getting up. She purposely had her alarm set 20 minutes earlier than his so she could have a moment of peace before he got up.

It was when she got back to her room that she remembered that Zim had taken her underwear. She clenched her teeth as annoyance bubbled up inside her. Stupid pervert alien. Well, guess she was wearing pants today.

...

Dib tapped his finger on the kitchen table, impatiently waiting for his sister to come down for breakfast. He had gotten dressed super fast so that he could be first downstairs. He had let it go last night, but he would not be so passive this time. He wanted to know what Zim had done to Gaz. He knew she probably wouldn't want to talk about it, but he wouldn't back down so easily. They didn't have to leave for another half hour and then there was the 20 minute drive to school. Plenty of time to get her to warm up to the topic.

He heard the familiar sound of Gaz coming down the stairs and into the kitchen. She was dressed differently than normal today. She wore a grey loose shirt with sleeves to her elbows. It had quite a wide neck, showing off her shoulders. It was also pretty long. The dark denim shorts she wore were almost hidden. Dib huffed. She was no doubt wearing pants instead of a skirt today because of the events of last night. She wasn't going to take any chances of that fucking alien coming up behind her continuing whatever it was he had been trying to do when Dib had intervened.

Dib clenched his fists as Gaz made herself a bowl of cereal. He knew Zim was evil and was trying to destroy the earth, and had an unending list of schemes, but he had no idea that trying to get with his sister was on it. What was he trying to do? Dib didn't want to think about it and only thanked God that he had stepped in when he did.

"Morning." The sound of his sister's soft voice brought him out of his thoughts. She pulled out a chair with her boot and sat down across from him with her bowl.

"Oh, good morning!" He said loudly, as was normal. Might as well not waste any time. "So Gaz, I know you might not want to talk about it or think about it or anything, but I need to know what happened last night."

Gaz sighed. She knew this was coming. She was no more excited to talk about it than she had been last night. And as she had expected, Dib had that psycho protective big brother tone in his voice. For the sake of getting through breakfast without losing her mind, she decided to lie.

"I don't know what Zim was doing. I was asleep, and then I just woke up with him there. I tried to get up but then he pinned me down. He probably thought I was going to snap him in half and was trying to stop me." She took a bite of her cereal as she watched her words sink into Dib's disturbingly large head. She chuckled on the inside. His head was a lot more proportional now that he was taller, but she still teased him about it.

Dib pondered her words. In all honesty, he was surprised that she was so willing to talk to him about it. Knowing her though, she probably just wanted to get it over with. Or maybe she really was as scared as he thought she was. That Zim! He's pay for what he did to his sister. "So he didn't..." Man, this was kind of awkward. "Try anything?"

Gaz took another bite of her cereal. "If he did, I slept through it." She chewed and watched as Dib's face lit up in horror. "Dib, I pretty sure that if he tried anything that's going around in your head, I'd probably have woken up."

"But, Gaz, he's an alien!" Dib shouted. "He could've messed with your brain! You could be at his mercy right now and not even know it!" Dib stood up and began pacing. "Besides, I saw the way he looked at you, Gaz."

Gaz had been close to blowing her top when he started shouting, but his last sentence caught her attention. "In what way was he looking at me?"

Dib thought for a moment. "He... he was looking at you like you were a piece of meat!" While, that was true to an extent, Dib didn't want to say what else he had in mind. Zim had looked at his sister, his baby sister, like he was going to eat her. In more ways than one. He shivered and pushed the thought out of his head.

This had to be one of Zim's freaky alien things. He had been on the earth for so long that he was starting to go crazy. Well... crazier. He was turning primal! Or maybe he had gotten to a certain age where certain instincts kick in. Like maybe it was alien breeding season or something! Maybe that had nothing to do with it, and maybe Zim just hadn't gotten laid in so many years that he was just a sex crazed monster looking to relieve himself!

Okay, so he had no idea. But whatever the reason, Zim had set his sights on Gaz, that much was clear. And Dib didn't like it.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Gaz get up and put her dishes in the sink. She took the keys to his car which were on the table in front of him and dangled them in front of his face to get his attention. "You driving, or am I?"

Dib snapped his head up to look at her. "Oh, yeah, I'll drive."

The siblings each had their own car, but they always drove to school together, taking turns on whose car they'd take and who would drive. Gaz often wished that the high skool was in walking distance, like the elementary skool, because she wasn't very fond of starting off her day with a 20 minute ride full of paranormal jibber jabber. But such is life.

As was the norm, Dib wouldn't shut up on the way to skool. However, today his ranting was focused on all the possible scenarios of what Zim could have done while Gaz was "sleeping." She wondered if he even knew her headphones were in and that she couldn't hear him.

She herself was pondering the day ahead. The last thing Zim had said before leaving was "See you tomorrow," and for some reason, those words kept repeating in her head. How would he act today? How should she act? Should she inquire about his actions or just not even bring it up? What if he brought it up? What would he say? How would she respond? So many questions, and she didn't know the answer to any of them. She didn't like not knowing what to do.

They arrived at school and Gaz decided that she should just stick to what she knew. When in doubt, just make sure they're scared of you. She'd handle it as it came along.

Dib hadn't stopped talking when she slipped her iPod into her bag. "... or maybe he actually was trying to eat you! His race could be carnivorous, we don't know! Or maybe-"

"Dib." She said in a monotone voice. "Stop it."

"But, Gaz, what if...!" She didn't hear the rest because she set off to her class. She sighed. She did feel a little bad about the way she treated her brother sometimes. But, then again... she didn't feel _that_ bad.

She had never felt so anxious before from simply walking to class. Her head was on a swivel, constantly checking behind her and looking through the crowd of people. She was on the look out for a certain green kid.

Goddammit. She didn't like how anxious Zim had made her. She couldn't tell whether she was hoping to see him or wanting to avoid him. She didn't usually see him in the morning, being a grade younger than Zim and Dib, they had classes in different parts of the school for the most part. She only crossed paths with him on the way to art class.

When she reached her homeroom, she still had her eyes glued to the door in case he walked by. When she realized she was doing this, she mentally slapped herself. What the hell, Gaz? Get it together. She knew she was being ridiculous, and that he wasn't going to walk by. Even knowing this, she still felt slightly crestfallen when the bell rang and she hadn't seen him.

She was disgusted with herself by the end of her class. She spent the whole time watching the clock and tapping her pencil impatiently waiting for class to end. While this wasn't something that she never did, her reasons today were different. She had art class next, which mean that she would probably pass Zim in the hallway.

Okay, now she really was disgusted with herself. Why was she so anxious to see him? She took a deep breath as she packed up her bag in preparation for the bell to ring. He probably wasn't even here. It wasn't unlike him to skip school. Still, she felt her chest tighten as she got up at the sound of the bell and left the class room.

...

Zim knew that as soon as the bell rang, the Dib-stink would attack him about his obviously unwelcome presents in the Dib's place of dwelling last night. While he usually eagerly anticipated his confrontations with the Dib-stink, today his mind was elsewhere. He knew that he would encounter Little Gaz in the hallway once the bell rang, and he was particularly anxious to do so. He wasn't particularly sure why. But he had a hunch that whatever chemical she exposed him to had not worn off yet. He wondered how long it would take for it to run it's course, because he was anxious for it to be out of his system.

Sleeping was something he only did when he was particularly exhausted or went for a long time without charging his PAK. However, last night was one of those nights that he decided to rest his mind. He wasn't very successful though. He tossed and turned for hours until he finally gave up and just hooked his PAK up to it's charger instead. He was plagued with visions of that HORRID attractive monster...

God, what was wrong with him? Was her chemical defense really_ that_ powerful? He was certain that all these visions and thoughts and images in his head were all just a product of her evil female body messing with his mind. Nothing more. He would never think such obscene thoughts on his own.

But there were more important matters to deal with. He still had his mission, and as previously stated, he was determined to learn whatever he could from her, whether she liked it or not.

She would no doubt still be angry about the events of the previous night. He had to come up with an excuse, or she wouldn't have anything to do with him. How would he explain what he was doing? He thought back to the previous night. He scolded himself for touching her with his bare hand. He was certain that was how she exposed him to her evil female chemical. It was a trap and he walked right into it. However, Zim was also certain that she would probably be more hostile about the fact that he had pinned her down. The truth was that in that moment, he didn't even know what was going through his mind. All he remembered was that when he pinned her, he wanted to fight her. But once he did, his mind went south and he came up with a much better idea...

He clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to push the thought from his head. Her knee was very powerful as well. It was particularly painful because of his, how would he put it... current state.

Okay, so _maybe_ he had been thinking of such things on his own a _little_. But the extent of his current thoughts were all her fault.

So how would he act when he faced her in a few moments? Should he act like nothing had happened? Should he begin by coming up with a lie about his actions last night? Should he just avoid her until he had time to come up with something better? No, best to deal with it immediately. The longer he put it off without settling it, the more hostile Little Gaz was sure to become. As he pondered this, another thought entered his mind. As if on cue, the bell rang.

Worry about Little Gaz when the time came. First, the Dib-stink had to be dealt with.

Zim wasn't as excited about the impeding confrontation as he usually was, so he exited the classroom with all the other students. If the Dib wanted to fight so bad, then he could come find him. Zim would not wait on a puny human.

Of course, it didn't take long for Dib to catch up. "Hey, Zim!"

Zim sighed and turned around. Fights between the two were not uncommon, but something about the way Dib had shouted was different today. It sounded a lot more hostile than usual. And it got the attention of many unwanted witnesses. "What."

Dib was in front of him in a instant and shoved him against the wall, holding the front of his shirt. "Just what the hell were you playing at last night?" If they didn't have the whole hallways attention before, they certainly did now.

Zim smirked. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Zim's smile angered Dib. He wasn't going to be taunted by a fucking pervert alien. "Don't fuck with me, Zim! What did you do to my sister?"

Zim didn't know whether of not he liked having an audience. On one hand, he had always been a huge show-off and he loved humiliating the Dib in front of people, but the instant whispers that he heard in reaction to what Dib had said were somewhat annoying. What he really wanted to say was 'Nothing she didn't lay there and take', but if it got around to Little Gaz that he said that, she'd end him for sure. Instead, he placed his hand on Dib's chest and shoved him away. "Get off me."

"Zim, I swear, if you did anything to Gaz, I'll-"

"You'll what, _Dib_?" Zim said viciously. "I'm not afraid of you, you _filthy_ human! And in case you didn't notice last night," Zim smirked again. "She didn't stop me until you barged in."

The rosy red color of the Dib-stink's face was priceless. "I'll kill you!" Dib's fist collided with Zim's jaw, taking him slightly by surprise. Zim doubled over from the force of the blow, but it only stung for a few seconds.

"Why you...!" Zim lowered himself, ready to tackle Dib, but he stopped when he heard a painfully familiar voice.

"Dib!" Ms. Bitters appeared out of the shadows of nearby hallway. The onlookers quickly continued whatever they had been doing before, all trying to avoid her blood chilling gaze. "You're coming with me."

"But, Ms. Bitters, he-!"

Ms. Bitters was in his face in an instant, teeth bared and emitting a low growl. She took Dib by the arm and dragged him away. Dib was shouting something about Zim and his sister and evil and whatever else, Zim didn't quiet catch it all. He had turned and ran in the direction of where he usually saw Little Gaz.

The stupid worm baby human had taken up precious time from Zim. Gaz had probably already came and went from where they usually crossed paths and went to her classroom. He himself would probably be late for his own class, but he could care less about that. Sure enough, the bell soon rang and he knew he missed his chance to see her before class.

No matter though. He was an Invader, after all. Since when had a FOOL human skool bell kept him from getting what he wants?

...

When the bell rang, Gaz felt herself relax slightly. She hadn't seen him, so like she predicted, he probably didn't come to skool today. While this meant she could relax for the rest of the day and not worry about running into him, she once again felt almost... disappointed.

She hated having these feelings. She wanted nothing more than to be rid of them. She didn't want to think about Zim anymore. She was just going to have to distract herself she guessed. Maybe she could redo the portrait of her father today. That would certainly take her mind off the green alien.

She got a new, clean canvas from the supply closet in the back of the art room. She put in her headphones and sat down to sketch when she felt a feeble tap on her shoulder. Her heart dropped, her mind immediately returning to the alien, but no... Zim wouldn't delicately tap her shoulder, he'd blow a hole in the wall and scream that he had arrived.

She pulled her earbuds out and turn to see who disturbed her. It was a boy. Not a green boy. Just a boy. She recognized him from the mass of freshman in the Art I class, which shared a doorway with her Advanced Art class. She didn't know his name, but he sure did look nervous.

"Can I help you?" She tried her hardest to make her voice sound... not so harsh.

"Um... Hi." He had a high pitch voice. Gaz arched an eyebrow. What was this kid, 14? "I'm Jeremy. Do you think that, I mean if you have a minute... can I, uh... talk to you?"

Gaz couldn't help but chuckle at his nervousness. On the inside of course. She didn't really want to talk to him, but she didn't want to be rude. The poor kid looked like he was going to have an aneurysm from just asking. "Sure, I guess."

She followed him to a semi-empty part of her classroom, near the exit. "So what's up?"

"Um... I was just wondering... if maybe sometime, that is if you're free, would you... want to go see a movie with me?"

Oh boy. Gaz knew that was coming. She was slightly shocked that someone would ask her out. Her, of all people. She wasn't at all interested, she had a good 3 or 4 years on this Jeremy kid, but she had to give him credit for trying. She had always thought that everyone was too afraid of her to approach her like this. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, but pity dates were not her thing.

"Oh... gosh, um..." What should she do? She didn't want to just flat out tell him she wasn't interested, so what was a good excuse? Think, Gaz, think! "That's really nice of you to ask, but, um... I- I can't."

His face fell. "W-Why not?"

Seeing the sad look on his face made her feel bad. But not _that_ bad. "It's just, um... I, uh, I have a boyfriend." God, what a lame excuse. And the oldest excuse in the book, no less. But she just said it without thinking about it.

Jeremy cocked an eyebrow. "You do? Who is it?"

"LITTLE GAAAZ!"

Oh sweet baby Jesus.

Zim stood in the doorway with a determined look on his face. "Zim has come to-!"

"Zim!"

He was taken aback by Gaz's voice. She turned back to the boy in front of her. "Zim, yeah, he's, uh, he's my boyfriend. Mhmm."

Zim didn't know what she was talking about. Or what 'boyfriend' meant. So he stayed quiet.

Jeremy knew who Zim was. Everyone did. He was the weird kid with the skin condition and the water allergy. He also knew that Zim was always getting into fights with Gaz's big brother. The young human's face fell and held a sad expression. "Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I've got to give you props, though. Not everyone has the balls to come up and talk to me." She smiled at him. "You've got guts kid."

"Thanks." His expression didn't change though. Without another word, he turned and when back to his own classroom.

Gaz sighed and turned to Zim. "What do you want, Zim?"

Zim's eyes were focused on something behind her. She turned to see what it was and realized that her entire class was staring at them with wide eyes. She heard whispers of, 'Boyfriend?' 'Did you hear that?' 'Oh my God!' She felt panic rise in her gut and claw at her throat. What the hell did she just do? She narrowed her eyes at her classmates. "What the hell are you guys staring at?"

They all looked away immediately, but she saw most of them on their phones, presumably texting. Great.

She turned back to Zim and took him by the hand, walking out of the classroom and pulling him along. "Let's take a walk."

Zim allowed Gaz to pull him along down the hallway toward a staircase. As they went, Zim allowed himself to take in her appearance. She wore lace-up black boots that came up to just below her knee, and a loose grey shirt that showed off her shoulders. The dark shorts she wore were so incredibly short that they were hidden from Zim's view by the back of her long shirt. This made his mind go to places that he had been trying to avoid all morning.

He was brought out of those thoughts, thank God, by the shutting of a door behind him. They had reached the closed off staircase. Gaz released his hand and sat down on one of the stairs, resting her head in her hands. He heard her make a frustrated sigh. "So what did you want?" She said, looking up at him.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on, you told that human that I was your 'boyfriend'." He said, looking down at her. He saw her face darken in color, though he didn't know why. "What is this 'boyfriend' title mean?"

The red color on Gaz's face vanished. Was he fucking serious? She really had to explain it to him? This day was just going... freaking awesome. "A boyfriend is..." She thought for a moment on how to explain t so that he would understand. "It means... Jesus, I don't know. It's someone that you hang out with and do stuff with and... shit like that. I don't know how to explain it."

Zim narrowed his eyes, like he was trying to understand but didn't. Gaz growled and pulled out her iPhone and googled the word 'boyfriend'. She clicked the wikipedia link. "'A boyfriend is a regular male companion in a romantic and or sexual relationship, blah blah blah... Uh, A boyfriend can also be called an admirer, beau, fiancé, suitor and soul mate.'" She looked up at him. "Get it now?"

"So... it's a love-pig?"

She shrugged. "Sure, why not." She didn't want to discuss it anymore. She felt awkward enough.

"And I'm... your love-pig?" Zim cocked an invisible eyebrow at her and he saw her face get a shade darker once more.

"No, I just told him that so that he would leave me alone." She looked up at him again. "Hey, what happened to your face?"

"Hmm?" He touched his face and realized it hurt where Dib had punched him. "Oh, your stupid pig-smelly brother hit me. Which is why I was late seeing you, Gaz-monster. Zim came to discuss with you the events of this previous evening in hopes that we may put it behind us and move on! I still have my mission, and you are still my guinea pig, Little Gaz."

Gaz's face felt hotter. She didn't really want to talk about it. What would they say? 'Hey, sorry I felt you up and pinned you down last night, hope this doesn't make things weird when I watch you while you sleep later!' Plus, today had been mentally taxing enough already. She really just wanted to go home now. She certainly didn't want to be in school anymore. She sighed. "Alright, fine Zim, we can talk about it, but let's not do that here." She stood up. "I can't take anymore school today. Let's leave and go somewhere."

Zim looked at her for a moment. Height wise, she came up to about his nose. "Where do you want to go, Little Gaz?"

"I don't know, somewhere that's not here." She walked past him to the door. "I'm going to get my stuff. You in, or what?"

Zim followed her back down the hallway. "Alright then."

He waited outside the door while she went into her room to retrieve her belongings. He heard her go up to her teacher person and say completely monotone. "I'm going home. I'm sick." Accompanied by two painfully fake coughs. He supposed that even her teacher was scared of her and didn't want to tell her no. When she joined him in the hall again, her face was even redder than before.

When she went in to grab her stuff, she received many looks and many whispers. She heard them whisper about how she was skipping class with her _boyfriend_.

God, what had she gotten herself into?


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my God, you guys. I watched this documentary on aliens yesterday and it said that aliens have a reputation for conducting sexual experiments on their abductees.**

**My mind was like 'ZimZimZimZimZimZimZim'.**

...

The high skool was located in the middle of town, so everything was in walking distance. Zim wanted to suggest that they take his voot cruiser, but the look in Little Gaz's face made him keep his mouth shut. He didn't know where they were going, he just followed her down the sidewalk.

He was extremely frustrated with the situation. He had planned on bursting in and demanding to know what she had done to him. But instead, he had handed over control of the situation to her, and he didn't like it.

No, there was still time to salvage the situation. He could turn the tables on her, just like he did the previous night. He was about to say something when she suddenly turned into a very colorful earth shop. He followed her.

Immediately upon entering, he shivered. This place was freezing! And there was a sickeningly sweet smell in the air. He saw Little Gaz talking to the human behind the counter. She gave him a plastic card, which he swiped and returned to her. He then handed her a cup of brown frozen... stuff. Zim had no idea what it was.

Little Gaz turned toward him. "Do you want some?"

"What is it?" He saw the human behind the counter arch an eyebrow and chuckle slightly at his question.

"Ice cream."

Oh, he knew what that was. He didn't like it. "No."

She shrugged and exited the shop, Zim at her heels. "Where are we going, Little Gaz?"

"The park, I guess. It's close." Little Gaz's tone suggested that she didn't want to answer anymore questions, so Zim remained silence. Soon, they reached their destination and Little Gaz dropped her stuff on the ground, sitting on a bench as she did so. Zim followed suit and sat next to her.

Gaz looked over at Zim. She couldn't tell if he was angry or if he was just squinting from the sun. Her mind had been racing since they left the skool.

Everyone thought that he was her boyfriend now.

_Fuck_.

This would no doubt spread like wild fire. And what about when Dib heard? As if he wasn't in psycho big brother mode already. If he thought that she was willingly dating the green alien, his first thought would be that she was just a naive little girl who clearly had no idea what she was doing and obviously needed her big brother to show her the truth. The truth of course being that Zim was dangerous and was probably just using her for some kind of evil plan. Jesus Christ.

She took a bite of her ice cream. She'd worry about Dib later. Right now, she had this alien to deal with. "So..." She saw Zim perk up at the sound of her voice. "You said you wanted to talk about last night."

Now. This was his chance.

She turned to look at him and was taken aback at how close his face was to hers. Now there was no mistaking his expression. He was angry.

"First things first, Little Gaz." He voice sent chills up her spine. She almost dropped her ice cream. "What did you do to me last night?"

Gaz cocked an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" His whole body was turned towards her as if he were going to lung out at her.

"Don't play dumb, Little Gaz, I know you did something to me!" Gaz's confused expression frustrated him further. "You did something to my mind!"

"I didn't do anything to your mind!" Gaz scooted away from him, seriously wanting some distance between them. What was he talking about? Him thought she did something to his mind? What could she do to his mind? "Zim, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do." He narrowed his contacted covered eyes at her. "You released some kind of chemical into my body that is causing me to think unholy thoughts! I mistakenly thought that distancing myself from you would cure me, but it didn't. Now tell me what you did and how to reverse it!"

Unholy thoughts? What kind of unholy thoughts? Chemical? What? "You're not making any sense."

When he said unholy, did he mean like... unholy, or... _unholy_? Was he... thinking naughty things? And he thought that it was her fault? This was all very strange.

She could tell but his facial expression that he was growing increasingly frustrated with her lack of understanding. He full-heartedly believed that she had done something to him, didn't he?

"Acting oblivious will not get you anywhere, Little Gaz." He said dangerously. "You may look sweet and innocent and unknowing, but you cannot fool Zim." He leaned in closer to her. "I know you are the cause of these vile thoughts that plague my mind. There's no way Zim would think these thoughts on his own."

"What thoughts? What do you think I did?" Frustration could now be heard in both of their voices. She could tell that he wasn't going to let up until he was satisfied.

Zim was perplexed. Either Little Gaz was a very good actor and simply refused to admit what she had done, or he was incorrect about being under her influence. Either way, she was not going to tell him what he wanted to know. Was it possible that she was unaware of her own defense systems? Had she exposed him unknowingly? That had to be it. He knew that humans did a lot of things subconsciencely, like breathing while asleep. Things that they didn't even think about or even know they were doing. Gaz's chemical defense must be one of those things.

"Forget it, you clearly are not going to cooperate with Zim." He said, intending to find out for himself later. "Let us move on-"

"Wait, wait, what did you mean by 'unholy thoughts'?" He looked at her and saw extreme curiosity in her amber eyes, and he feared he may have revealed something that he shouldn't have.

"...Don't worry about it."

If there was one thing that both Zim and Gaz had in common, it was that they were both way too stubborn for their own good. And to an extent, they both knew it. Zim knew he wasn't going to get the information he wanted out of Gaz, much like Gaz knew that Zim was not going to reveal what his 'unholy thoughts' were. And as such, they both silently agreed to move on to the next topic of discussion.

They sat in silence for a few moments, and Gaz ate some more of her ice cream. The silence was finally broken by Gaz, who scooped up some more ice cream and held it out to Zim. "You sure you don't want a bite?"

Zim eyed the spoon in her hand and felt another unholy thought coming on. He realized that the only reason he would accept a bite would be, not for the ice cream, but because that spoon had been in Gaz's mouth.

"No. I don't like that stuff."

Gaz saw his cheeks darken in color, but said nothing. She didn't know if he was blushing or hot or what. He was an alien, it could mean anything.

"So, anyway, you said you wanted to talk about last night?" She said, eating the spoonful herself. Zim watched as the utensil entered her parted lips, and was then pulled out, followed by her tongue slipping out to run along her top lip to retrieve a drop of the sickeningly sweet stuff.

His PAK vibrated suddenly and sent a brief but painful jolt through his body. He wasn't programed to be thinking these things.

Okay, this was ridiculous. There's no way this wasn't her doing. How else could he explain the very sudden switch from totally disinterest to absolute fascination? What else could it be? It certainly couldn't be that he had grown any more fond of her in the short time they had spent together, or that he had been there while she slept in her skimpy earth sleepwear, or the fact that he found her aggression strangely arousing or the fact that she was his enemy's little sister, which was something that Zim thought of as taboo and therefore, exciting, or the fact that he saw her naked...

_Oh, fuck, wait..._

Maybe it was all him.

"Zim?" Gaz was growing impatient with his lack of response. "Talking was _your_ idea, remember?"

"I gotta go." She said something else, but Zim didn't hear her. He got up and ran. Ran as fast as he could back to the skool. He had to get to his voot cruiser and get back to the base. That's what he told himself, but really he just wanted to put distance between himself and the female.

That was a lie.

He wanted to _close_ the distance between himself and the female.

Which is why he needed to get away.

Gaz watched him run away. Her first thought was to be furious that he would dip like that. But then she realized that she didn't actually want to talk about last night away. And she was too emotionally exhausted to be angry. She turned back to her ice cream only to realize she had finished it. She got up and threw the cup away and then sat back down. She looked around.

"Well, shit, what do I do now?"

...

He reached the skool in no time, quickly running around to the back of the building where he kept his cruiser. He pulled what looked like a keychain out of his pocket and pressed a button, which momentarily deactivated it's cloaking system so that he could enter it before it turned invisible once more and rose into the sky.

Spending time with Little Gaz was proving much more stressful than he originally thought it would be. His heart was racing at the mere memory of her. And it made him SICK! Stupid humans and their primal defenses. He growled and pulled off his wig and contacts.

As much as he hated the idea that she had in fact gotten under his skin, he hate the idea of not seeing her again even more. He was putting himself through this stress by being around her, but he couldn't bring himself to make the decision to stay away from her.

Goddammit.

GodDAMNit.

There had to be a way to fix this.

He sighed and tried to focus on piloting the voot cruiser home. While he didn't like them, he'd be lying to say that these feelings were unknown to him. He wasn't stupid. While the soldiers and military personnel were created in hatcheries, Irkens did mate and produce offspring. However, from what he knew of earthly relationships, Irkens took mating much more seriously than humans did. They didn't call it 'marriage', but they did mate for life. Getting 'married' was not something they did out of the blue like some humans did. It was very serious. For them, they didn't chose life partners until they found The One.

Maybe Zim had been on Earth too long, or maybe he had just lost touch with his own culture, but Zim had always been so military driven that he never even entertained the idea of ever finding a mate. Let alone a human mate. Zim found himself wondering what would happen if he ever took Little Gaz back to Irk. What would his peers think of her?

He violently shook his head. He was thinking crazy thoughts. Even if what he feared was true and he was growing fond of Little Gaz, she'd end him if he ever tried anything. Which was probably for the best. They were two different species. Not only were there customs different, but there life spans as well. He wasn't sure exactly how old she was, but he knew that humans grew and matured a lot faster than Irkens. So even though they _looked_ similar in age, he was probably older than her great grandfather.

He sighed somberly as he steered his cruiser into the opened roof of his base. There had to be a way to fix this before it got any worse. His PAK shocked him again as he thought this, as if reassuring him that he needed to get himself under control and abandon these feelings.

He spend the rest of the day doing research. Research on human emotions, research on Irken emotions, anything to find out how to rid himself of his attachment to the Earth female. The Earth internet was useless. Everything he looked up said that there was no possible way to stop having feelings for someone. He grew frustrated, and more determined.

After hours of unsuccessful looking, somehow, he was brought to an Earth video clip. He didn't know what it was, but he watched it anyway. It was a clip of an Earth cartoon. A poorly drawn Earth cartoon at that.

In the clip, two earth females were talking to each other. One told the other that she was attracted to an Earth boy that they both knew. The other girl freaked out and proceed to tell the first girl that sometimes, when two people work together, they develop whats called 'sexual tension', and that sometimes you just had to act on impulse to get it out of your system.

Act on impulse... and get it out of your system? Would that work?

Well, he didn't have any better ideas.

So that was it then. Just get it out of your system. If this poorly animated Earth cartoon was right, then getting it over with should cure him. He didn't know how much he should trust an Earth cartoon, but right now, it was the only lead he had. It sounded simply enough. The next urge he had, he would simply act on. Then once it was over, his feelings would vanish. His PAK sent another jolt up his spine.

He sure hoped this crazy idea would work...

...

**Alittle shorter than usual, but we're almost there! I just wanted to stop here because I want that next big 'event' to be it's own chapter. XD**

**Did anyone get that South Park reference?**


	6. Chapter 6

**And now the fun begins. ^^**

...

While it was true that Gaz was not angry per say about Zim running away from her, she was rather annoyed that she no longer had a good reason to be skipping class. She debated going back to school, or seeing if she could call a taxi to take her home, but in the end, she just went to the arcade and played video games for hours.

Around 1:45, she started walking back to school. It wasn't far and she'd probably get there in ten minutes. She'd just wait in Dib's car until school let out and he could drive her home. She wondered what had made Zim run away from her so quickly. She didn't know what to think of him. She felt that she was getting some seriously mixed signals. First he wants to talk, then he accuses her of doing something to his mind, then he runs away when she tries to start the conversation that he wanted to have.

And what the hell did he mean by _unholy_?

That question was driving her absolute banana sandwich crazy.

When she thought of unholy, she thought of either violence or sex. So, from what she could guess, she made him think about killing people, or dirty things.

Honestly, either one could be right in her opinion. Killing people seems like the kind of thing she'd make people think about. And dirty things seemed like an appropriate thing to think about after the events on the previous night. Or rather, inappropriate, as the case may be.

She thought of the previous night and the way his bare hands had felt against her skin. The idea that the latter could be true sent chills up her spine and she found herself almost excited by the thought. It was sickening. It was sickening because she knew that she shouldn't, but she did anyway.

She arrived at the school in no time, as she predicted she would. She walked to the parking lot and found Dib's car, unlocking it with the extra she kept, and got in. She pulled out her Game Slave to play while she waited for Dib to get there. As she did this, she felt something in her pocket.

Oh yeah. She had forgot that she stuffed Zim's glove in her pocket this morning.

He obviously didn't need it back, considering he wore one one each hand today, meaning he had more than just one pair.

For some reason, this morning, she was obsessed with it. Once she found it in her sheets, she kept picking it up and putting it down. Not even doing anything with it. Picking it up, touching it, looking at it, putting it down. Stupid stuff. Eventually she just put it in her pocket.

Damn, that reminded her she never asked him for her underwear back.

...

Zim sat on the couch in his fake living room and thought about the task ahead. He was angry with himself. And the frequent shocks he was receiving from his PAK was only fueling his anger. He was angry that he wasn't just walking right up to Gaz-monster and stealing her away. He had come to terms with the fact that he wanted her, a fact that his PAK was not pleased with. He was an invader. If invaders don't get what they want, they take it. What made Gaz so different? Why was she any exception to this rule? Why was she so special that she could escape Zim's invader ways? As much as he thought these things, he couldn't bring himself to actually get up and go do it. He wanted to, but then again he didn't. He was no fool. He wasn't so high and mighty to not pay some acknowledgement to the fact that, truth be told, he was a little... terrified of her.

This was another thing that angered him. Since when was he scared of anything? Gaz was so many things rolled into one. She was horrifying and fascinating. She was fragile and durable. She was soft and forceful. She was terrible and adorable.

His PAK shocked him again. He grumbled and leaned forward, burying his face in his hands. He was not made for this. These feelings just weren't compatible with him. But that didn't stop him from having them.

He just had to do it, like the earth video said. He had to get it out of his system and then his feelings would vanish. He still had the mission to think about, and the sooner he did away with these distracting feelings, the better. He'd just go to her place of dwelling, like he did yesterday, and as soon as he felt any urge, which probably wouldn't take long, he'd act on it. Whatever urge it may be.

At that moment, he went on autopilot. He boarded his voot cruiser and departed to the Membrane household. It was late. Dark almost. How long had he been sitting on the couch? He stopped his cruiser near a tree in their yard and activated the cloaking system. He wasted no time climbing up to Little Gaz's window and entering her room. Or at least he tried to. Her window was locked, much to his annoyance. Stupid Earth locks couldn't stop him though. He punched through the glass with ease and reached through to unlock and open the window.

He expected the shattering of the glass to startle Little Gaz, but she wasn't there. Her lights were on, so she couldn't be gone for too long. He just sat on her bed and waited.

Gaz hadn't been out of her room for 30 seconds to get a glass of water before she was confronted in the kitchen by Dib, who had apparently heard a few things from his classmates.

"You and Zim are DATING?" He shouted. Gaz sighed. This was exactly the reaction she expected from him. It was also the last thing she wanted to deal with at that moment. "Gaz, are you nuts? He's an alien! He's-!"

"For the love of Jesus, Dib, we are NOT dating!" The way she said it made Dib think that she was tired of explaining it. "This freshman asked me out today and I didn't want to be rude because he was really nice, so I said I had a boyfriend."

"_You_ didn't want to be rude?"

"Fuck you. Anyway, he asked who it was, and at that exact moment, Zim came in and was all 'Oh, Little Gaaaz!', you know how he does. Some kids over heard and assumed I was talking about him and then I guess it just got around." She decided to leave out the part where she actually said the Zim was her boyfriend. She took a glass from the cabinet and filled it with water as she spoke. Dib seemed to letting her words sink it. Gaz turned to him and waited for him to respond, and she saw his cell phone in front of him on the table. Sure enough, he probably just got a text about it, which was why he confronted her so late. She had expected him to hear a lot earlier.

"When did all this happen?"

"Not that far into second period."

Dib's eyes widened. "That's right after I stopped Zim in the hallway and told him to stay away from you!" A smile made it's way into his face. "I punched him in the face, could you tell?"

Gaz rolled her eyes. Her brother was such a geek. "Yeah, he had a bruise." She saw his face fill with pride.

"Haha! But, so, what did he come to your class for?"

"Dunno. I asked him what he wanted and he ran away." She took a sip of water. "I'm gonna go now..." She started back up the stairs but paused when she heard her brother speak again.

"Wait! So... you're sure this is just a rumor?" He looked to her with pleading eyes. "You're not really... dating Zim, right?"

"Did I fucking stutter?"

"Okay, just making sure." She started up the stairs again. "Hey, Gaz!" And she stopped again.

"WHAT?"

"You know I love you, right?" He looked sincere. "I don't mean to be a pain in your ass, I just don't want anything to happen to you."

Gaz was taken aback by Dib's sudden genuine statement. She knew what he said was true. She knew he cared, which is why she occasionally felt bad about the way she treated him. "I know. I love you too."

"You _do_?" His face brightened up. "Oh, that makes me so happy! I wasn't sure for awhile. You know what we should do? We should go out and do something together sometime. Wouldn't that be fun?"

She occasionally felt bad, but not _that_ bad.

She quickly climbed the rest of the stairs and ran to her room. She could hear Dib come up after her, still babbling about how they should hang out more. She quickly entered her room and slammed the door shut behind her, setting her glass on her desk, giving Zim a small nod in acknowledgement, and pressing her ear against the door to see if Dib was still talking. He was. And from the sound of it, he was standing outside the door, trying to talk to her through it.

Hold the fuck up.

Zim?

Dib forgotten, she turned her attention back to the green alien sitting on her bed. When the fuck...?

"When did you get here?" She whispered, not wanting Dib to hear her on the other side of the door.

"Zim told you, you are still my guinea pig, Little Gaz." Gaz rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the door. Dib was still out there, and still talking, but now going on about something completely different.

Soon though, she'd had enough. "Fuck this, I'm out." Zim watched her as she pulled a light jacket onto her torso and slipped her feet into some sandals.

"What are you doing?"

Gaz pulled back her curtains and was caught off guard by the broken glass. She turned to him and pointed to the window. "The hell is this?"

Zim grinned. "Zim had the courtesy to pick up the broken pieces of glass so that you would not cut you little feet, Little Gaz."

Gaz growled. It had been an unusually frustrating last couple of days. Careful so as not to break anymore glass, she opened the window and proceeded to climb out of it.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Zim rose to his feet and went to the window, looking out as Gaz jumped down to the ground below.

"What's it look like, dummy?" She replied. He watched her turn and start to walk away.

"Wait for Zim!" He maneuvered out of the window and jumped down as well, jogging to catch up with her and reapplying his wig and contacts as he did so. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know."She said, hands in her pockets, eyes glued straight ahead of her. Did she always just leave places without a plan like this?

They walked in silence for a while, Zim not knowing where they were going but following her, just like earlier that day. After not long, Zim realized that they were at the old elementary skool. He hadn't been back here in years. He decided to start up a conversation now that they had apparently reached their destination.

"So... why did you just leave your house?" He asked as he watched her hike herself up to sit on top of a brick wall. He followed suit and joined her.

"Dib." She finally said. "He's just a little too much sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Zim laughed. "Try all the fucking time."

They sat in silence for a moment longer. Zim was going to say something, but when he turned to face her, she was already facing him. It startled him slightly and he had to catch himself to keep from falling.

"So." Gaz said. "Why did you run away earlier?"

Zim's eyes widened at the question. He should have expected this. "Zim doesn't know what you're talking about." He stated firmly. "An invader runs from nothing!"

Gaz was unfazed by this. "Don't be like that, idiot." She said. "Tell me, why did you ditch me?"

He was frantically trying to avoid answering her question. "Are you mad?"

His own question made her think. "I don't know if I was mad, exactly, but I was really annoyed." She said. "I mean, you're the one who came to me and said you wanted to talk. And then you just dip out. I want to know why."

Zim sighed. That was something about Gaz. She demanded respect and compliance. He could sit here all night and avoid her question, but that wouldn't stop her from asking it until she got an answer. That was something that he couldn't decide whether he liked or not.

The longer he stared at her, the more he forgot that she had actually asked him a question. He zoned out and all he saw was her face. Specifically her eyes. They were baring into him with fiery determination, awaiting his response. Her eyes were an amber color, specks of yellow swirling around in her iris. Human eyes fascinated Zim, his own people have simply solid color eyes. Something about her eyes pulled him in.

He sighed. He spoke before he could actually think about what he was saying. "You make me crazy."

"What?"

Fuck.

His words were pouring out before he could stop them. "Your heard me! You make me fucking crazy! There's something about you that drives me insane, and I can't stand it! I hate this feeling and I hate not knowing why I have this feeling. All I know is, it's YOUR fault!" By now, he was screaming. Gaz looked startled by his outburst, to say the least, which for some reason only made him more enraged. "You did something to me, Little Gaz, whether you chose to admit it or not. You're the reason that I can't fucking think straight anymore! You're the reason that my PAK is going haywire because I'm just not programed to be feeling these HORRIBLE things! You are vile and manipulative and heinous and cruel and selfish and... and... HORRIBLE!" He stopped, looking into her eyes as he caught his breath. "And I fucking LOVE it."

Gaz's eyes widened at his final statement. She didn't know what had happened for him to explode like that, And she hadn't the slightest idea how to respond. She was a little frightened. What exactly was he trying to say? He spend a good chunk of that rant telling her how horrible she was, and then ended it by saying he loved it...

She opened her mouth to say something, but remained silent. Zim confused her to no end. She had thought about not even trying to understand him sometimes, as he was far too stupid to to actually make any logically sense. As she looked at him now, something was different. He was clearly enraged and looked to be on the verge of turning hostile. Flashbacks of the previous night filled her head and she once again began to wonder if she should fear for her own safety.

An awkward silence fell between them, filled only with the sound of Zim's heavy breathing. He seemed to be waiting for her response, but she really had no intention of giving him one. What would she say? Cool story, bro, tell it again.

After some time, Zim's expression relaxed slightly. His breathing lightened up as well. "Gaz..." He said. She perked up slightly. he had never actually called her by just her name before. His voice was still harsh, but he wasn't shouting anymore. "You are probably the worst person, human or Irken, that it has ever been my displeasure to work with. I've had a worse experience in two days with you than I've ever had in over a hundred years with anyone else. I'd honestly rather lay on the ground and let your horrible brother throw water balloons at my head than have to spend another moment with you. At least then I'll have complete control of my own thoughts and feelings."

"You know, Zim," Gaz said suddenly, turning away from him to look at the ground. "No one asked you to come here with me tonight. No one asked you to come see me at all. You're the one who seeks me out and seems to want to ditch class and sneak out to see me. So if I'm such a terrible inconvenience for you..." She shifted like she was about to jump down from her spot on the wall. "You can just fucking leave me alone."

She pushed herself off the wall, but before her feet could touch the ground, a metal arm snatched her, wrapping around her waist, and brought her right back to where she was sitting. She was about to demand to be released when something complete unexpected stopped her.

Zim placed one hand on her cheek and the other under her chin and forced her to face him. They met eyes for a split second, Gaz's eyes confused and Zim's eyes determined. He pressed his lips onto her's.

...

**Hey guys.**

**I graduated on Friday.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, seriously this time, now the fun begins.**

...

Gaz jerked her head away immediately, which was difficult with Zim's hands on her face. "What are you doing?"

Zim's expression was serious. "Do not pull away from me, Little Gaz." He pressed his lips to her's once again. He heard her make a small noise in protest, but she didn't pull away, but that may have been from him moving the hand that was on her cheek to the back of her head to keep her in place. He could feel her breathing very quickly against him.

They stayed in that position for a few seconds, not moving. Gaz didn't know what Zim was doing, but it was causing her to have a slight panic attack. Her heart was going a million beats a minute and she began to fear that it would burst. Her hands began to tremble. Zim didn't move at all.

After a few more moments, Zim finally pulled away slowly. He looked at her with the same serious expression, only this time she see a hint of expectation. He just stared at her, not releasing her from his hands or metal arm.

Fuck.

Fuck fuck fuck.

He had done it. He had acted on impulse, just like he was supposed to. Now it was supposed to be out of his system, right? All urges previously felt were supposed to be gone now.

So why weren't they?

He did everything right. He wasn't supposed to feel anything now. But as he looked at Gaz's terrified expression, he just wanted to kiss her again. He took in her wide eyes, her shaking hands, her heaving chest, her trembling lips...

"GodDAMNit!" He yelled, releasing the human and jumping down from the wall. "I should be DONE with you now!" He growled and stomped a few passes away, holding his head in his hands.

If there was ever a time when Gaz hadn't the slightly idea what to do, it was then. Her heart was still racing and she was hyperventilating. What was all that about? Done with her? What did that mean? What was he talking about? A million and one questions raced through her mind, but one was louder than any other.

Why did he just kiss me?

She brought her hand to her lips. She watched Zim stomp around, yelling, and suddenly she was over taken with a new emotion. Or rather, and old familiar one. She became very angry.

She was fed up with all these mix signals she was receiving from him. Being confusing and annoying was one thing, but this was crossing the line. She hated not knowing what to think or what to do, and she suddenly remembered that she did not have to deal with this. She would put a stop to this immediately.

She began to wonder why she hadn't done so before. She realized that, although she may not want to admit it, she had started to enjoy Zim's company. He had come to spend more time with her in these last few days than anyone else had bothered to do in her whole life, save for Dib. But Dib was her blood, it was different. She knew Zim was confusing to her and had a nasty habit of being very overbearing, but she had come to, dare she say, grow fond of the idiotic green alien.

She knew better.

She felt tears well up in her eyes. She should know better than to let anyone get close enough to grow on her. What made Zim so special as to be the exception? She knew that they had only been spending time together for two days now, but the pasted two days were filled with more emotions than she'd ever felt in her life. And acting strangely was one thing, ditching her in the park was one thing, straddling her in her bed was one thing, but he had just insulted her down to last cell, and then kissed her. He'd gone too far.

And what made it worse was that he probably didn't give a fuck.

By now, Zim had dropped to his knees, still yelling at the top of his lungs in a language that Gaz didn't understand. He was in a state of panic. What he had hoped would cure him only made his ailment worse. The feeling he felt when their lips touch was amazing. It was a state of happiness he had never felt, a level of joy he never even knew existed. He had no other options. What was he to do now? He couldn't just carry on and deal with it, it was far too distracting. He had to be rid of it.

He was knocked out of his thoughts by a very painful boot to the head.

He was knocked sideways a good few feet. The force of the blow was so hard that his wig was sent skidding off in another direction. He looked, wide eyed, at his attacker. He had been so absorbed in his own thoughts that he had almost forgotten Little Gaz was there.

Her displeasure was very evident in her stance and expression. Her teeth were clenched, her fists was balled and shaking, and Zim could swear he saw tears in her narrowed eyes.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" She yelled at him. "You've been nothing but confusing since you started following me! You come to my house, sneak back in when I tell you to leave, get in bed with me, feel me up, straddle me, then act like it's no big deal. Then you say you want to talk, so I go with you to talk and you _ditch_ me, and when I ask you why, you insult me. And then you fucking _kiss_ me? You know, I'd ask you why do you think it's okay to do that, but you'd probably just run away or give me some bullshit answer that doesn't make any sense, so I'll save you the trouble and just assume that you don't care enough about me to acknowledge that what you're doing is fucking with my mind. My emotions are not just one of your stupid experiments that you can just mess with, Zim. I'm going to go home now, and you'd better not fucking follow me, or let me see you ever again, because if I do see your face again, Zim, I'm going to fucking _break_ it."

"Gaz, wait, I-"

"No." She turned and was about to make a run for it when she was grabbed and thrown up against the same wall they were just sitting on. "ZIM WHAT DID I JUST FUCKING SAY?"

Zim had her hands pinned on either side of her by her head. She struggled to keep her angry face, but she couldn't help the tear that slid down her cheek.

Zim's eyes were narrowed in anger. "Don't you threaten me, human. You may talk big, but you would not stand a chance against me. I could break you in half without even spilling my drink." He didn't know what had suddenly come over him. Maybe it was just his Irken nature to put the female in her place.

This was it. This was his only remaining option. If he couldn't rid himself of his desire for the female, he would just have to satisfy it. There was no other way. He'd just steal the female away, like he had thought about doing before. But as he looked into her eyes, he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Yes, he wanted her. He wanted to take her with him, but he wanted her to want to go with him. He didn't want to steal her, he wanted her to hold his hand, smile at him, kiss him and walk with him, side by side. Something he knew she would never do...

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Gaz screamed at him. "If you hate me so much, just let me go!"

Zim's eyes softened. "You think I hate you?"

More tears fell down Gaz's face. "I know you do. All you've down tonight is tell me how awful you think I am and how you want to hurt me." Her voice cracked when she said hurt.

"Gaz..." He moved closer to her, which was immediately followed by Gaz whipping her head around to face the side, her hair falling in her face, shielding her from his gaze, which she was grateful for, as it allowed her to shed tears without him seeing.

"Gaz, please, look at me." Moving her hands above her head so he could hold both of them with one of his, he tried to take her chin in his now free hand like he had done before and make her face him, but she snapped at him with her teeth and then quickly turned away again. He sighed, moving her hands back down to her eye level. He could tell she was weeping by the inconsistent way her chest rose and fell with her breathing. Without thinking, he brought his face to the crook of her neck and ran his tongue along her skin. She gasped at his actions. He ran his snake-like tongue up the length of her neck before retracting it back into his mouth and replacing it with his lips, which started to kiss, bite and suck at her skin. He was pleased when her head rolled back, giving him better access.

Although his actions were sudden, they were not exactly unwelcome. The feeling of his hot mouth on her skin set her insides on fire, the majority of said heat pooling between her legs.

"No!" She thrashed her head from side to side in an effort to shake him off. He pulled away a waited for her to stop. When she finally did, she turned to face him and opened her mouth to say something, but he caught her lips with his before she could. He was rewarded with a heavy bite to his lower lip.

"Ah!" He quickly pulled away and looked at her again, licking his lower lip where her teeth marks were still engraved. She had streams of black running down her face. He didn't know if Gaz's tears were black or if she had something on her eyes that caused this color, all he knew was that the sight of her crying damn near broke his heart. Especially knowing that he was the cause.

"What's wrong with you?" She demanded.

Zim sighed and looked at the ground. He knew that she deserved an explanation. He knew that everything she had said had been true. He had been giving her very mixed signal. He supposed that it just never occurred to him that she would think very deeply into it. That wasn't fair. He should've realized the mental distress he was causing her. He had been selfish. Of course she would think that he hated her. He'd given her little reason to believe otherwise.

"Gaz..." He said once again. "I don't hate you. I'm sorry that I made you think that I did. In truth, quite the opposite. You've been driving me crazy lately. I can't get you off my mind and I can't focus on anything else because of it. I'm an alien, Gaz, I'm not like you. I'm programmed to feel a certain way, and what I feel towards you goes against everything I know, and I hate it. My PAK is shocking me every 5 seconds because these feelings just aren't compatible with me! I read somewhere that if I acted on impulse and got it out of my system, these feelings would vanish. But they didn't. That's why I kissed you." He released one of her hands to cup her cheek in his own hand. "I don't know anything anymore. You've gotten under my skin and into my head and just screwed everything up! You just... well, I don't know how else to say it, you make me crazy! You're so frustrating and confusing and...and..." He stroked her cheek with his thumb. "...beautiful."

Gaz's mind was spinning. The only real coherent thought she could come up with was 'Oh, _I'm_ the confusing one?' Okay, so first she's vile and heinous, and now she's beautiful...

Okay, yeah, that totally makes sense.

What exactly was he trying to say? Was he saying... that he...?

It was all very confusing. But the past two days had been nothing but confusing, so she supposed she should expect that to change now. Just moments ago, he had been threatening to break her in half, and now he showing a much more tender side. When it came to feelings, he was probably just as confused as she was. If what he said was true, and he was programmed to feel a certain way, then she could see how this would be very frustrating for him. The fact that he would own up to it was something that Gaz felt should be admired.

But then she was faced with another question. How did she feel?

She had already admitted to herself that she had grown fond of him, but what was the exact extent of that fondness? Ignoring the fact that she didn't like the idea of being fond of anyone, if she was being completely honest with herself, she was afraid that she might in fact be more fond of him than she would like to admit. She may not like it, but she had to admit, at least to herself, in her head where no one else could hear her, she might even go so far as to say she... liked him.

Zim took her silence as a cue to continue. He leaned his forehead against hers. "Gaz, I..." He was interrupted when Gaz took her free hand and placed it at the back of his neck, pushing him forward and causing their lips to meet.

He was shocked by her actions, but didn't want to waste time questioning them. He pressed his face further onto her, opening his mouth and running his tongue along her lower lip. She responded by parting her own lips and allowing his tongue to slip though to play with her's.

She didn't know what she was doing. Well, she knew _what_ she was doing, she just didn't know why. She should be beating him up, not sucking his face. But the more she felt Zim's tongue curl around her own, the less she cared what she _should_ do and more on what she wanted. And right now, she wanted him.

She was starting to understand what it was about Zim that she liked. There was something about him. Something that allowed her to fool herself into thinking that she didn't have to maintain constant front of not caring about anyone and hating the world. She could just relax and not worry about what anyone thought of her. Maybe it was because he was an alien, but with other people, she felt like she had to constantly establish herself as tough and violent, so as not to be perceived as weak. With him, she didn't worry about that. She felt like he knew that she was not weak. He might just know her better than anyone else, simply because he actually made the effort where no one else did.

Besides, it kind of made sense. The creepy girl and the alien boy. They were a good match for each other. Compared to her classmates, she was scary. Compared to him, she wasn't that far from normal. In the eyes of her peers, she was that spooky goth girl. In his eyes, she was beautiful. She'd like to be called beautiful.

And if she wanted to be really honest with herself, Zim wasn't too hard on the eyes either.

And, Sweet Jesus, that _tongue_...

Zim released her other hand and interlaced their fingers together as they slowly parted lips. Zim leaned back so that they could see each other, and Gaz suddenly felt silly with tear stains on her face.

"So... so does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?" Zim asked innocently.

Gaz couldn't help but laugh. Something that Zim had never seen her do. To see her laugh made him laugh as well. They laughed together for some time, until the sound of thunder made Zim stop. Smile wiped clean from his face, he looked to the sky just as the first drops of rain began to fall, one falling directly onto his face.

He hissed, bringing a gloved hand to cover the spot. He looked at Gaz. "I- I think we should go."

This just made Gaz laugh harder, but she none the less waited for Zim to pick his wig up from the ground, took his hand and started to run in the direction of her house, Zim quickly passing her and making it difficult to keep up.

The run to her house was quick and filled with Zim's panicking and Gaz's laughter. Once they arrived, Zim threw Gaz over his shoulder, which she did not like in the slightest, and used his robot legs to hoist them up to her window and into her room. The lights were off, and it seemed like Dib had already gone to bed. Zim set Gaz down on her bed.

Gaz shed her shoes and jacket and looked up at him standing over her and watched as he peeled off his contacts, the red color glowing in the dimly lit room, the only light coming from a street lamp outside the curtain covered window. She kind of wanted to pull the curtains back to let in more light, but the window was still broken and the rain was picking up. Her eyes once again fell on Zim, who by now had taken a seat next to her on the bed. He was eyeing the curtains.

Zim couldn't help but feel like, even though he absolutely HATED the horrid rain, this couldn't be more perfect. Now he had an excuse to stay with Little Gaz longer.

He turned towards her and smiled, which she weakly returned. She couldn't help but be reminded of the previous night. It was literally almost exactly the same. Late at night, raining, dark, being able to see almost nothing except those glowing red eyes. She imagined that he could probably see just fine, which made her remember that she probably had black all down her face.

She quickly rose to her feet, suddenly very self conscience. She opened her mouth to say she was going to be right back, but before she could get the words out she was pulled back down and pushed on her back with Zim's lips on her's. The fiery feeling returned to her stomach and she slid her hands around his back to pull him closer as he slid his tongue in her mouth again. At the feeling of his snake like tongue, she remembered she still had to wash her face. She broke away from his mouth. "Zim, I need to take a shower."

He responded with a grunt and started laying feather light kisses along her jaw and neck. Her eyes fluttered shut at the feeling. "Zim... stop it..." She was appalled at the sound of her own voice. She sounded out of breath and high pitched. It was enough to snap her back into reality, and she pushed him off of her with a forceful shove. He looked confused, but she quickly rose to her feet and fled the room before he could say anything. She stood with her back to her bedroom door, suddenly filled with anticipation. She quickly padded off to the bathroom to shower, but stopped when she realized something.

She'd probably want to take clean clothes with her so she didn't have to worry about dressing in front of Zim.

The mere thought sent chills up her spine. She slowly turned and went back to her room. When she opened the door, Zim hadn't moved an inch since she left. He looked at her with a blank expression. Blushing, she went to her dresser and retrieved some underwear and a tank top and shorts. As she did so, she caught sight of the mirror that hung on her wall. Sure enough, even in the darkness of the room, she could see that she had heavy streams of black all along her face. She looked horrible. That's what are face looked like the whole time Zim was kissing her? _Wow, that's attractive_, she thought sarcastically, attempting to rub it off her face, but the only thing she did was smear it.

She looked over to Zim, who still hadn't moved and was still looking at her with an unreadable expression. She couldn't help but feel slightly awkward. For one thing, she didn't feel pretty with all that crap on her face, and he continued to do nothing but stare at her. She crossed the room, attempting to exit once again, but right as her hand was on the door knob, she felt a tug on the back of her shirt.

She turned and saw Zim kneeling on one knee before her. She raised an eyebrow at his strange posture, and was amazed he had moved so quickly and quietly. He grabbed both of her hands, making her drop her clothes on the floor. She narrowed her eyes at him in confusion. What was he doing?

"Gaz-monster!" He said loudly, in his typical announcement making voice. "Would you accept the great honor of being Zim's love-pig?"

Wow. He was really doing this right now?

She couldn't help but break into giggles, which Zim apparently didn't appreciate very much. "Do not laugh at ZIM!" He yelled, rising to a standing position and taking her by the shoulders. "Zim is serious! Be my love-pig!" This made Gaz laugh harder, which made Zim feel like she wasn't taking him seriously. He huffed an pressed his face to the giggling girls neck, biting down on her skin.

It didn't hurt, despite his razor sharp teeth, but it was enough to get her attention. She didn't stop giggling right away, but she gasped at the feeling, her hands flying up to his chest to grab hold of his shirt. Zim released her skin from his teeth, but did not remove his head from her neck.

"Gaz." He said against her skin.

"What."

"Be Zim's love-pig."

She started to giggle again, which Zim responded to by biting her again. Except this time, she moaned at the feeling, a sound which Zim found quite interesting. He decided to ask again, but did not release his bite. "Will you be Zim's?" He bit down, receiving another moan from the human.

"Yes." She said in a shaky voice. She felt his smile against her skin and remove his teeth, kissing the spot where his bite marks could be seen. She sighed at the feeling, gripping his shirt tighter. He pulled back and looked at her, taking in her half lidded eyes and pink, black stained cheeks. He had no problem seeing in the dark, but even so, she looked lovely with the shadow falling on her face, emphasizing her facial features. He closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss her.

He was abruptly stopped when she put a finger to his lips and turned her head away, letting her hair once again shield her face from his view. He grumbled in protest and opened his mouth, sliding his tongue around her finger and pulling it into his mouth.

Gaz never thought such a simple action would entice such an immediate response from her body, as the sensation of wet suction went from her finger to the pit of her stomach, causing certain lady parts to ache for attention.

She yanked her finger from his mouth and shoved him backward, quickly gathering up her clothes from the floor. "I said I wanted to take a shower, and Goddammit, I am going to take that shower!" She said, quickly exiting the room once again.

Zim was feeling rather pleased with himself. He could tell by the way her back arched and the way she was squeezing her legs shut when he took her finger in his mouth that his actions did indeed have an effect on her. And of course, he had not missed the noises she made. He smirked as he shed his boots and laid down on her bed, putting his hands behind his head and staring at the ceiling. The HORRID rain outside showed no signs of stopping anything soon. No, it sounded like it was just getting worse. It would probably be all night before he'd be able to leave. He smirked. Given the circumstance, that might not be such a bad thing. He was reminded of the previous night, when almost the exact same thing had happened. He removed his gloves from his hands and threw them down near his boots. This time, if he was given the opportunity to feel Little Gaz's skin, he would be prepared. And seeing as how they had all night, he was anxious to see where their new found affection would lead them.

Gaz went straight to the bathroom, not wanting to waste another second. Once their, she turned on the water at nearly it's hottest, stripped and stepping into the shower, instantly relaxing as the hot water ran over her body. She immediately started to scrub at her face, wanting to get all the black off. Once that was done, she looked down at herself, her eyes finally resting on her legs. Grabbing her razor, she decided that if Zim would be staying over, she'd better at least be presentable.

She ran that thought there her mind again. Zim would be staying over. It would probably continue to rain all night. Which meant that Zim wouldn't leave. He'd be staying... all night.

Oh boy.

...

**I was going to add more here, being seeing as how the sun is coming up, I'll just give you what I have and continue tomorrow. XP**


	8. Chapter 8

**I love reading reviews from you guys. As I said before, I know everyone and their mother says this, but they really do make me write faster.**

**I feel like the farther into this story I get, the more Zim's speech patterns change. XP**

**Also, a few things seem to be confusing people. Gaz doesn't have black tears because she's demon child, she was just wearing mascara. And she reached for her razor to _shave her legs._**

...

Gaz rubbed a glob of lotion on her now prickle-free legs. She couldn't help but feel extremely nervous. During the course of her shower, she had some time to think and realized that she had kind of jumped into this whole Zim thing without really thinking about it, and she was starting to regret it. She didn't regret all that had happened, but she did regret not thinking about it first. She had straight up agreed to be his 'love-pig' without a moments hesitation, and she didn't even know what a love-pig was.

Obviously he was basically asking her to be with him, but it was like he had said earlier that night. He was an alien, he was different. She had no idea what was going through his mind when he thought about 'being with someone.' For all she knew, his definition could be completely different from her's. She could be thinking of it in a boyfriend/girlfriend sense, and he could be thinking of it in a slave and master sense.

Alright, so maybe that was a little farfetched, but the point was that she didn't really know what she was getting into.

...Actually, that wasn't that farfetched at all. But she still doubted it was like that.

She had come to terms with the fact that they were sort of together now. It all happened so fast that she was still having trouble wrapping her head around it all. It had only been a few hours and they went from... whatever the hell they were before, to some weird, strange little creepy couple.

It was probably the first time in Gaz's life that she had done something so drastic without so much as considering the outcome. Now here she was, blow drying her hair, wearing a skimpy tank top and shorts, with him waiting for her,_ in her bed..._

It was only when she finished with her hair, set down the blowdryer, and was halfway through applying a fresh coat of mascara that she realized what she was doing. She was attempting to look nice. Not nice, but _pretty_.

As she stared at herself, she began to worry less about the fact that she had done something like this without thinking about it. It was already done. Did she regret becoming Zim's 'love-pig'? No she didn't. So she should stop worrying about it and just enjoy it. She was still curious to learn if Zim's idea of a relationship was any different than her's, but she supposed they could talk about that tonight. Seeing as how they had all night. Together. Alone.

She looked at her neck where he had bit her and was annoyed to find a bunch of little purple teeth marks. She didn't think that there would be any evidence, seeing as how it didn't hurt and she didn't think he had broken the skin. She ran her finger over it. The skin wasn't broken, but it seemed like it had bruised none the less. Great.

She sighed. She liked Zim. She really did. She never say that out loud to anyone, but she did. He still needed to work on being so over bearing, but he was okay when it was just them. And he was actually really attractive...

Is that weird? Was it weird that she considered him attractive? He had green skin, red eyes, sharp ass teeth, no nose, ears, hair, he had antennas, and only three fingers. Not exactly the first thing that normal people thought of when they thought of attractive. Even so, she didn't really consider herself normal, and there was something about him. Something that just felt so... predatory. Maybe it was because she was a gamer, or maybe she was just sick, but she liked it.

She _really_ liked it.

If the kids at their skool could see him without his disguise, they'd scream and be afraid of him. There was something about that that she found really sexy.

Okay, yeah, she _was_ sick.

She sighed. This was all so weird. She wondered what would happen tonight. Okay, realistically, he was waiting for her in her bedroom, they'd already been making out, and they just kind of made their sort of relationship official. What the fuck did she think would happen?

Why the fuck was she still in the bathroom?

...

Zim patiently waited for Gaz to return, and seeing as how she spent almost an hour in the shower, it gave him some time alone with his thoughts. The more he thought about it, the more he began to wonder what exactly he had gotten himself into.

He didn't want to say he regretted asking her to be his love-pig, but he was starting to worry about how exactly this would work. After all, he was an alien, and she was human. It was his job to take over the Earth and destroy all the humans, and here he was emotionally involved with one.

Obviously, the actually status of their strange relationship had yet to be officially established. He had asked her to be his love-pig, but that was just a name he used to refer to human relationships. He knew that human relationships were very different than Irken relationships. Especially teenage human relationships. Irkens chose one mate and mated for life, while humans went through many mates in their lifetime. These feelings he had for Gaz were not something to be taken lightly. He wasn't like a human in the sense that he could just like someone like this and then get over it in a month and like someone else. And from what he knew of humans, they did this all the time. (All that being said, he felt silly for thinking that these feelings he felt were a product of her tampering with his biochemistry. And even sillier for thinking that he could rid himself of it just like that.) If all this were happening to him on Irk, with an Irken female, these feelings would be a sign to him that he had found The One, and he would react by asking her to be his mate, which was a commitment for life. She would then either accept or decline. If she accepted, they would seal the commitment by mating.

But this wasn't Irk, and Gaz was not Irken. Zim had to be realistic. Gaz was still young. She had her whole life ahead of her. Zim would love to share that life with her, but would she be willing to make that kind of commitment? As far as he was concerned, this whole 'relationship' that they had established was basically nothing more than a way for him to get his foot in the door, so to speak. On Irk, there was no such thing as 'dating' or 'boyfriends', and as such, he felt like this whole 'love-pig' thing meant nothing.

He groaned and covered his face with his hands. What was he going to do? This was so inappropriate. A human had taken ultimate control over him. No, he had give her ultimate control over him. This shouldn't happen. How often was an invader sent to a planet to take over and ended up finding a mate? A mate of a different species no less? Never, that's how often. It was unheard of, it was unnatural, it was...

It was something that completely escaped his mind as Little Gaz entered the room, once again clad in her skimpy nighttime attire.

She had the clothes she previously wore in hand. She didn't look at him at first, but instead crossed the room to throw said clothes into a basket located on the floor of her closet. Even in the darkness, Zim could easily see a rosy tint to her now clean face. She busied herself at her closet, hanging up her jacket that she had worn that night, putting her boots neatly on the floor among her other shoes, but really she was looking for any excuse to not make eye contact just yet. Zim didn't realize this, however, as he was distracted and enjoying the view of he back to him.

Eventually, she ran out of things to pretend to do. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. It wouldn't be a big deal, they'd probably just talk. Just relax and chill out. She opened her eyes and rose to her feet, finally meeting Zim's red glowing gaze.

"Hi." He said.

"Hey." She slowly crossed the room and stood by the bed. "Scooch over."

He did as he was told and slid himself over to the far side of the bed, the exact same spot he had been in the previous night. Gaz laid down next to him atop the blanket and rolled onto her side to face him.

"Hi." He said again.

God, what was he, thirteen? Start a real conversation! It's not like there weren't certain things that needed to be discussed.

Gaz chuckled slightly. "Hey." She replied again.

Zim reached out and took her waist in his arms, pulling her toward him and pressing his lips against hers. She responded by lightly laying a hand on his cheek, which slid it's way to the back of his neck as the kiss got deeper. Her insides were set on fire and she wondered if she could look forward to having this amazing feeling all night. Zim broke the kiss and laid his forehead on hers. "I...think we should talk about some things, Little Gaz."

His serious tone worried her for a split second, but then she thought that maybe he wanted to talk about the same things that she had been thinking about in the shower. "Okay."

He took in a deep breath and released it slowly. He seemed to be thinking of where exactly to start. Gaz decided to help by just asking the question that had been burning on her mind. "So what are Irken relationships like?"

He looked at her and smirked, looking grateful that she gave him something to branch off of. "Well, they are certainly a lot different than human relationships, that's for sure." He squeezed her waist as he spoke. "We don't having this 'dating' thing that you humans have. And we don't have love-pigs, or whatever you called them, 'boyfriends', I think? We have The One. Irkens mate for life. Humans are capable of being attracted to many different partners over their lifetime. We can't do that." He paused to let it sink in. Gaz was listening and watching him with wide, fascinate eyes. He found it adorable.

"And?" She said.

"And..." He trailed off. "And it being that way, I don't know the first thing about human relationships. I don't understand how you can have feelings for someone one day and then feelings for someone else the next. I understand that this is just the way you humans are, but I still don't get it." Now he really felt silly for thinking he could rid himself of his feelings by kissing her. "So why don't you tell me about human relationships now, Little Gaz?"

"Wait, I still have questions." She said. "So you don't have dating, is it just called something else or do you not have it at all?"

"We don't have it at all."

This seemed to confuse her, but Zim couldn't see why. "So how do you know when you found The One?"

Zim sighed as he thought about her question, and finally laid and hand on her stomach to illustrate a point. "You get this feeling way down deep in your squeedily spooch, a feeling that you've never gotten before, and you just know."

He personally thought his answer was very nice and sweet, but Little Gaz was still not satisfied. "So, what, could you just randomly see someone walking down the street and get that feeling?"

Zim thought about it. "Hmmm. Well, not usually, but I'm sure that that's happened before." He said. "Sometimes it's knowing at first sight, but usually you don't get the feeling right away. Once you come to know someone, sometimes you grow to have the feeling for them. Understand now?"

"Oh." She said. "Okay, I see now." She was still taking it all in, but she had a thought that was sticking out above all others in her mind. If Irken's didn't have feelings at all unless it was for that One special someone, then was that basically a confirmation that she was his someone? He had told her before that he had feelings for her. Or at least that he felt something for her. And he just got through saying that Irkens only develop feelings for The One. Was she The One?

She wanted to ask, but she also didn't. She was pretty convinced that she was right, but she also didn't want to be wrong, in the event that she had misunderstood something. That would just be embarrassing.

"So..." She asked hesitantly. "Do you have a name for this 'feeling'?"

Zim thought about her question. "Not really." He replied. "We just call it 'The One'. And then assuming that person accepts and returns your affections, you become mates."

"I think we have that same feeling here on Earth."

"Do you now?"

Gaz kind of regretted telling him this, as he would no doubt want to learn more. And she didn't really want to get into a discussion about the L word. "Yeah." She simply said.

"Do you have a name for it?"

"...Yeah."

"...Are you going to tell me?"

"Well..." First thing is, she didn't want to sound sappy, she was trying to think of a way to explain it that sounded as 'matter of fact' as possible. But she could come up with nothing. "Here, that feeling would be called 'love'."

She was going to continue, but he interrupted. "I know what that is!"

"You do?"

"Are you talking about how you can love sandwiches, or love a certain TV show? Because I'm pretty sure that is not at all the same feeling, Little Gaz."

His comment made her laugh. "No, no, that's not what I'm talking about!" She said between giggles. "No, love is weird. There are all different types of love. You can love sandwiches or TV shows or whatever, and by that you mean you just like them a lot. And then you can love a person like family. And then theres the really intense love that is like the feeling you're describing."

Zim thought about this. "So how do you know the difference?"

"Well," She said. "When you love someone in the way you were describing, we call that being in love with someone."

She really didn't want to talk about it anymore. She was proud of the way she had handled the topic so far, but that just meant that he was bound to ask a question any second now that had no answer for.

But he didn't ask anymore questions. He just stared at her.

"Zim?"

"Yes?"

"How old are you?" The question was random, off topic, and from the look on his face, completely unexpected. But she had been wondering it, and wanted to know.

"I'm 16."

She looked at him and narrowed her eyes, smirking slightly. "No you're not." There was no way he was younger than her.

"Oh." He said, as if realizing something. "You mean in Earth years. In Irken years, I am 16."

"Well, in Earth years, how old are you?"

He thought for a moment, doing the math in his head. "165."

Wow. A lot older than he looks.

Gaz realized that there conversation had taken a most random turn, but she strangely didn't mind. She liked Zim this way. Calm, quiet and talking civilly. She smiled as she thought this and laid her head on his chest, snaking her arms around to his back to pull him closer. He responded by holding her tighter as well. "I like this." She said.

He brought one hand up to the back of her head to stroke her hair. "Like what?"

"This. Just laying here. I like you so much better when you're not screaming." She giggled when he leaned back to look at her, an offended look on his face.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He took her chin in his thumb and forefinger, his tone was much more cross than it previously had been.

"Oh, please, Zim, you shout about everything." She countered. He inhaled, as if about to say something, but she stopped him by laying her lips on his. She did not want him to start screaming now.

After a few moments, she pulled away and looked at him. He no longer looked like he was about to yell, but had a different expression entirely. While she knew it was different, she couldn't quite figure out what it was. She decided to simply continue what she had been saying. "Anyway, I like that we can just lay here and talk."

Suddenly, Zim's lips were on her's again, forcing them open and coaxing her tongue out to play. She was pushed onto her back, Zim quickly straddling her. The action was so sudden that she gasped against his mouth. He pulled away to look at her and she realized exactly how familiar the scene before her was.

"I don't want to just lay here and talk." He said, pressing his mouth to her neck.

...

**GodDAMNit! I keep telling myself 'Okay this is the chapter where I put the steam stuff.' And I keep screwing it up!**

**Okay, seriously this time, next chapter for sure.**

**I'm getting impatient with my own lead up in this story. XP**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know it's been awhile, but 1) I have a roommate now and I haven't been given a moment alone in 3 weeks, 2) I'm in Florida visiting all the Disney and Universal theme parks and 3) I haven't had internet connection in about two weeks.**

_**So hush.**_

**And seeing as how everyone seems to get confused about stuff, I'll say it now. Gaz is wearing a g-string.**

...

"I don't want to just lay here and talk." He said as he pressed his mouth against her neck. He felt her gasp, whether it was from his actions or from his words, he couldn't tell. His lips kissed and nipped at her skin as his hands began to roam her body, starting at her hips and trailing there way upward, feeling her curves.

Her own hands were shaking. The feeling of his sharp teeth at her neck was overwhelming and she didn't know whether she wanted to moan or push him off.

No, no, no, this was far too soon. They had just barely established their relationship, if one would consider that 'established'. She still had questions and she was sure that he did too, and discussing them seemed like a much more appropriate thing to do on their first night together. Hell, she didn't even know what was hidden underneath his clothes, and she wondered if he knew what was under her's. How would this even work anyway? Given that Zim was basically humanoid, she had to assume that it was probably at least similar to Earth males, but she couldn't be sure. She wondered if they did it the same way we did.

Or rather, that's what she would have been thinking if her thought process wasn't completely failing her. Her mind was literally wiped blank at the feeling of his teeth and tongue on her neck and collarbone, save for one thing.

_Alright, don't panic, don't panic, don't panic._

Slowly and hesitantly, as if testing his boundaries, Zim's hand made it's way up under her shirt.

_Okay, panic._

She couldn't help the squeak like sound that came out of her as she shoved him in a failed attempted to get him off of her. She heard him chuckle. His body was too heavy for her to push him off, so she settled for wrapping her legs around him and flipping them, her now on top.

She looked down at him with the intention of speaking, but the way he was staring back at her caused her words to get caught in her throat. His eyes, half lidded and glowing red, were quite a sight in the darkness of the room. She stared into them for a good few moments before the sound of thunder outside brought her back into reality and she realized that, beautiful though they were, his eyes held a look of pure, raw desire.

He reached up to lay a hand gently on her cheek. He rubbed his ungloved thumb on her skin and smiled at her. Although she could see want in his eyes, his smile was genuine. She weakly smiled back, trying to keep hidden the fact that she was having a mini heart attack.

Zim took the hand on her cheek and placed it on the back of her head, pulling her down to meet his lips with her's. Unlike their last kiss, this one was soft, not aggressive at all. Her heart instantly relaxed when she realized he was being gentle with her, and her position on top of him gave her a feeling of having more control of the situation, which was a huge comfort. She allowed herself to calm down, if only slightly. The feeling of Zim's lips moving against her's was quickly replacing the anxiety in her chest with a hot fiery feeling. She ran her hands up Zim's chest and grabbed onto his shirt as she began to kiss him more hungrily, drawing his lower lip into her mouth to bite it, earning a slight grunt in response. He took his hand that was not on her head and ran his claws up and down her spine, finally stoping on the small of her back. She was barely aware that she had subconsciencely started to grind her body against his, and was only enlightened to this when he moaned against her mouth.

The sound made her immediately pull away from him. "Sorry." She whispered.

She wasn't sorry. She liked that sound. She wanted to hear him make it again.

"Don't be." Zim's voice sounded breathless.

As much as she wanted to hear him moan again, Gaz was worried that if she let it go too far, there would be no stopping it. And it just didn't seem fair to tease him to death and then not allow him to have his way. It'd be best just to stop.

Zim, on the other hand, didn't seem to feel this way. He pulled her face back down to his and attempted pick up where they left off, but she pulled away and firmly pushed him downward, to get his attention if nothing else. She looked at him and felt slightly bemused at his look of confusion, plus an added look of desire and eagerness. Like a child with a shiny new toy dangling in front of him that he wasn't allowed to touch.

"Zim, we should stop." She said softly.

"Stop what?" He seemed genuinely confused at her words, like he didn't know what exactly she was referring to.

Her answer came in the form of a look. A raised eyebrow that said something along the lines of what do you think?

"Why? We are not doing anything bad."

She sighed. She was really hoping that he would just listen to her and not ask questions, but she supposed she should know better by now than to expect such things. "Not yet, but one thing tends to lead to another. And it's only our first night together!"

He grumbled at this. Gaz was about to say something else when she was once again flipped over onto her back. He didn't straddle her this time, but rolled onto his side and held himself up on his elbow to hover over her. He eagerly replaced his lips on her's, completely disregarding what she had said.

As much as she would hate to admit it, there was something about being thrown around that really turned her on. She loved the fact that he could be so aggressive with her. She felt like this would be a losing battle if she didn't put a stop to it immediately. She couldn't push him off, so she broke the kiss by turning her face away from him, but that didn't stop him from latching onto her neck with his lips and teeth. He also took to liberty of once again trying to sneak his hand up her shirt. "Zim, stop it!" She struggled to keep her voice from shaking.

Zim did stop this time, but seemed rather frustrated. He removed his hand from her torso and grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "Why, Little Gaz? Do you not want to kiss Zim?" He demanded.

"It's not that, it's just you're not just trying to kiss me!" She replied, a little louder than before.

"What do you mean?"

His confusion was just proof that they needed to know more about each other before doing things like this. "Zim, this is way too soon, we just..." She didn't really know how to finish her sentence. She just hoped that by some grace of God that he would figure it out.

Slim chance of that though, because Zim looked nothing short of baffled. He seemed to legitimately not know why she wanted to stop. Maybe Irkens had sex casually or something and it was no big deal to them, or maybe they just moved that fast in relationships. Either way, he clearly had no idea what was wrong.

That is until his face lit up in realization, his eyes widening and skin darkening slightly. "Ohhhh..." He whispered. He was silent for a moment and seemed to be processing what he had just figured out. Then he chuckled and cocked an invisible eyebrow at her. His laughter confused her, and that must have been evident on her face because it caused him to laugh even harder. He kissed her on the forehead before speaking. "Little Gaz... I am not trying to mate with you."

She stared at him blankly. "Y you're not?"

"No." He smiled at her blank expression. If he had to guess, he would say she was embarrassed to have been wrong in her assumptions. "I mean... it's not that Zim doesn't want to..." He spoke softly, leaning in close to her face and touching their foreheads together. "It's just that, it is only our first night together..."

She scoffed at that. "I knooow, that's what I said!" He chuckled again at her words. She didn't laugh along, but a grin worked its way onto her face. She kept her voice low. "So... why are you trying to get in my shirt?"

Just like that, the look of raw desire was present once again on his face. His whole body shifted to be closer to her's. "I'm not going to mate you... tonight, Little Gaz, so do not concern yourself about that." He said, once again trailing his hand under her shirt and up her torso. Her heart began to race again and suddenly it dawned on her that this was not a dream, this was real. This was happening. This was happening right now. And nervous as she was, she did not want him to stop. "Just let me touch you."

He wrapped his hand over one of her breasts. She made a sound that was a mixture of a gasp and a moan. He liked it. He gave an experiment squeeze to the mound of flesh, earning another sound from her parted lips. Seeing as how she made no move to stop him, he assumed that that was her way of giving him permission to continue. He removed his hand from her breast and took hold of the bottom of her shirt, attempting to pull it up and off.

She gasped again, but it was more of a panicked gasp than anything else. She squirmed and took hold of his wrist with both her hands. "Zim, don't !"

But he was having none of that anymore. His patience for her unreadiness was running thin. He roughly pressed his mouth onto her's, twisted his wrist free from her grip and shoved her shirt up to her collar bone, leaving her chest exposed to the cool night air. She was really starting to wish she had worn a bra, at least.

Zim broke away and looked down at her, sheer determination in his eyes. "Obey The Almighty Zim and make silence, Little Gaz!" He roughly took hold of her breast again and pinched her nipple, rolling it in between his thumb and middle finger. She cried out, louder than before, her face turning a beat red.

If Zim had been in his right mind at that moment, he would've felt some sort of guilt for taking actions on her that she clearly would rather him not take. But being gentle was not in his Irken nature. A part of him wished he had more self control, for her sake. But as he hungrily feasted his eyes on the sight of her exposed skin and listened to the enticing sounds she was making, he was not at all in his right mind.

He gently laid his lips on her's, hoping to somewhat make up for what he was doing. In all honesty, this was not what he wanted to do at all. He wanted to do so much more to her. He wanted to see her face and see her reaction to having him inside of her. But a part of him worried that if he took that out before she wanted him to, he might lose it. And he was already going against her will, he didn't want to push it. He cared about her and he didn't want to cross any lines that might make her angry with him, or possibly risk hurting her. Holding back was getting increasingly difficult though, as the sound of her moaning against his mouth was skipping his hearing receptors and going straight to his groin.

He pulled away from the kiss to watch her. She had one arm slid under the one of his that was holding him up, her hand gripping the back of his shirt. Her other hand had been on her stomach from where she had attempted to stop him. That arm slowly removed itself from her torso to come up and lay by her side, her hand pressed against her face, the back of her fingered laying on her cheek. Her reason for this was to keep her hand from noticeably shaking. However, from Zim's perspective, she appeared to be opening herself to him. His self control was slipping with each move she made. In that moment, he wanted more than anything to ravish her.

He cupped the whole of her breast in his hand, rolling her hardened nipple against his palm. She whined erotically. It wasn't even the fact that he was playing with her that was causing her to react. The mere sight alone of his glowing, half lidded eyes staring down at her was enough to drive her crazy. A part of her hated that he could have this kind of effect on her and make her behave so... girlishly. But she decided to worry about that later. She had never been touched like this before. The feeling of his hands on her set her nerves on fire, heat pulsing inside her and collecting down in her lady bits.

She tightly squeezed her legs together, hoping to calm the growing desire for friction. This did not go unnoticed by Zim, who switched his fondling to her other breast. He slowly lowered his face down to her chest, his long tongue flicking out to swirl around her nipple before drawing the whole tip into his mouth. The feeling was almost too much for Gaz, who cried out. Her eyes fluttered shut and her body twitched and squirmed and jerked, but Zim would not allow her to pull away from him.

"I love these..." He muttered against her skin as he continued play with her. Her response was a whimper. "Irken women only have breasts when they are pregnant. And they do not stay pregnant for long." He explained. "I guess one could say that they are a short lived pleasure. But you, my Little Gaz..."

He abruptly stopped and sat up. Gaz felt the loss of warmth and opened her eyes. Zim was facing her, sitting on his knees. She couldn't make out his expression, but she had no trouble seeing his glowing eyes looking down at her body. Quickly, before she could react, he grabbed the elastic band of her shorts and yanked them down to her knees, leaving her in only her panties.

Ah. So that's what that was. He recognized the fabric that covered her most intimate parts as being the same triangle and string that he had stolen from her room the night before.

She gasped and tried to retrieve her shorts, but Zim was faster and quickly pinned her arms above her head. "Stop it." He simply said. He pressed his mouth to her's once again. With all that was happening to her physically, Gaz hadn't really had a clear thought sense it all started, and she attempted to clear her head to decide how to react, a feat that was difficult with Zim's tongue in her mouth.

Alright, he had said that he was not trying to have sex with her, and that he just wanted to touch her. She had thought that he meant just fondle her, but now she was starting to think differently.

The way he was behaving, she didn't think that he would listen to her protests anymore. She sensed that he was trying to play nice with her, but was having a difficult time. She felt some responsibility for that, in the since that he probably didn't like being told no, and this aggressive behavior of his was most likely a result of his need to take what he wanted despite her protesting. On one hand, she supposed she should be a little understanding of the fact that this was his equivalent of taking things slow. But on the other hand, she didn't know what was going on in his head. Exactly how far was he planning on going tonight? How far was too far? Maybe if her head was clear, she'd know the answer, but as Zim released her wrists and dragged his claws down her arms and onto her body, she found that she really didn't care.

He resumed his position laying next to her, sliding his right arm underneath her neck and running his left hand along her side. She pushed her left arm underneath him and gripped the back of his shirt. He broke away from her mouth and kissed across her jaw and down her neck, then across her shoulder before gently biting her skin, causing her to make a small noise. He liked it when she whimpered like that. It was a huge ego booster to know that he could bring out this more vulnerable side of the normally hostile female. She'd most likely maim him if he ever mentioned that outside of the bedroom, but what else should he expect? If he had to take a guess, he'd say that she probably didn't want this little escapade to result in him having a changed opinion of her. He thought he was finally starting to figure Little Gaz out. She was under some kind of impression that she needed to mask her inner feeling with coldness, less she be perceived as weak. He was unaware of the reason for this, but it made him want to assure her that nothing she could do would make him think less of her.

He kissed the area on her shoulder where his bite marks could be seen, dragging his hand down to run up and down her thigh. He pulled away and looked down at her, taking in the sight of her red cheeks, half closed eyes and parted lips, her shirt bunched up under her chin, above her exposed breasts. "Why do you attempt to hide yourself from Zim?" She tried to speak, but the words caught in her throat when she felt his hand rest on her hip and his fingers slide under the string of her panties. "Are you shy, Little Gaz?"

He moved his hand to the front of her panties and slide his fingers under the fabric, which resulted in her legs slamming shut like a bear trap. Contrary to what she expected him to do, he laughed. "What's so funny?" She demanded, growing redder by the second.

Instead of answering her, he kissed her again. He didn't have an answer for her. Truthfully, he only half knew what he was doing. Like her, he had never done anything like this before. His actions were being fueled by instinct and curiosity. He wondered if he should stop, as it seemed like Little Gaz was unwilling to go any further. However, the more their lips moved together, the more he felt the death grip of her legs loosen. He didn't want to stop. He loved this. He wouldn't stop unless she specifically asked him to. Slowly, he inched his fingers closer to her core.

She had been so distracted by his tongue swirling around in her mouth that she didn't even notice his claws until they brushed against her outer lips. She made a small noise and jumped, but made no move to stop him. He felt her grip the back of his shirt tightly in anticipation as he ran his claws up and down her wet folds. He broke away from her lips and pulled back just enough to see her face. Her eyes were closed now, her cheeks almost glowing from how red they were. She had drawn her lower lip into her mouth and was biting down on it. It was when he attempted to push his fingers inside of her that she reacted. A startled sound escaped her lips and she jumped slightly. Zim hoped that that was all she would do, but as he proceeded to continue, she jerked away from him, which caused his hand to slip out from her panties, and quickly rolled onto her side with her back toward him.

That's it. Zim had had enough of her resistance. He would put up with it no longer. He knew that he could pleasure her if only she'd let him. He wouldn't hurt her. There was no need for this absurd hesitation. But if she insisted on being difficult, then he'd just have to prove that to her. He did, however, take notice to the fact that when she turned away from him, she had managed to completely wiggle out of her shorts.

Not seeing his face made it easier to breath. Gaz took several deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself. She felt like her heart was being squeezed tightly by a clawed hand. She felt like her chest would explode from all this attention. She was almost certain that her heart beat was loud enough for him to hear. She subtly pulled her shirt back down over her breasts. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. She felt Zim's arm slide under her and wrap around her her. He laid his other hand on her hip. She relaxed. It seemed like he had accepted that she was nervous and he finally stopped, settling for just holding her.

Zim kissed the back of her shoulder. He was sure to be soft and gentle, so as not to excite her too much and have her pull away again. He heard her sigh. Having her facing away from him wasn't something he would have wanted originally, but he would certainly take advantage of it. One thing was that he could look at her body freely without her getting embarrassed and trying to cover herself. His eyes were drawn downward to the soft round flesh covered only by some string and a very small piece of lace.

He dragged his hand from her hip to the mound of flesh and squeezed it. She jumped and let out a small noise of surprise, but didn't pull away. He liked this too. He loved how curvy and soft she was. He honestly would've been content with just feeling the rises and dips of her body, had he not had something else already in mind.

She didn't want to say that she liked this more than what he had been doing, because she liked that too, but she really liked this. It was soothing and erotic at the same time. And she wasn't as nervous now that she wasn't locked eyes with him. She allowed herself to relax and enjoy with feeling of his touch. She could feel his soft breath on the back of her neck and it sent chills up her spine. If she was being completely honest with herself, she was incredibly aroused. She'd never say that out loud, but it was true. It was almost laughable to think that Zim would be the one to make her feel this way. Just a few hours ago, she had kicked him in the head and they were screaming at each other. Now he was holding her and putting his hands on her. And she liked it.

She shimmied backwards until her back was pressed up against his chest. She heard him make a soft noise. She felt the material of his pants against her bare backside, which still had his hand on it. She loved this. She loved the feeling of being held by him. He squeezed her butt again, which in turn caused her to arch her back and moan softly. Her pelvis pressed back against his and he groaned in turn. He didn't know how much longer he could stand this. She reached up and took his hand that was around her and interlaced their fingers. Zim kissed and licked the back of her neck and her shoulder.

The silence was suddenly broken with a gasp followed by a loud moan. Gaz had been so lost in the feeling of his lips on her skin that she hadn't realized his hand snuck between her legs. Without her noticing, he had quickly pushed aside the cotton covering her entrance and plunged his finger inside of her. Gaz quickly bit down on the tips of her fingers to keep from crying out too loudly and risk waking her brother, a feet that proved difficult as Zim slowly retracted his finger and pushed it in again.

"Z-Zim!" She didn't manage to get anything else out before Zim used his other hand to force her to look over her shoulder and caught her lips with his. He continued to slowly pull out and push into her with his finger as she moaned against his mouth. After a few moments, the noises that escaped her grew less tense and panicked and began to sound more like she was actually enjoying herself. She broke away from his lips to face forward, gripping the sheets of the bed, and his hand gripped her shoulder once again. She panted loudly, desperately trying to keep her noises under control. She arched her back more, pushing her hips even further back into him and granting him easier access inside of her.

Had he not already promised that he was not going to mate with her, he would've taken her right then. It was incredibly arousing to watch her moan and arch her back and bite her fist to keep from screaming out. It was even better to know that he was doing this to her. His ego inflated again. And to add to it all, being here with his enemy's little sister just felt so naughty. And he liked it.

She didn't know whether to be mad at him or not. On one hand, he did this without permission. He didn't even ask for permission. On the other hand, if he had asked, she wouldn't said no. She wouldn't said no because she didn't know what it felt like and she was nervous. But now that it was happening, she liked it. So in a way, she was glad that he didn't ask her. She'd never admit that, but she was. She felt him nip and kiss and lick her shoulder and neck, his hand sliding down to her chest. Discovering that she had pulled her shirt back down, he firmly pushed it back up to her collar bone and wrapped his hand around her breast. She gripped the sheets so hard, she was worried they'd rip. She felt his clothed body pressed tightly against her back and she loved it. It was like her world had gotten so much smaller and consisted only of him. This morning when she woke up, she never wouldn't thought that she'd be here with him. She wondered what he was thinking, but she didn't want to ask, less she risk her voice breaking.

Suddenly, Zim retracted both his hands from her and pulled away. The loss of warmth came as a shock to Gaz, who was met instantly by an unwanted cool breezy to her back. She tensed instantly and was about to turn to see why he pulled away, but before she could, she was yanked into her back. She looked up, startled, and saw Zim's glowing eyes directly above her. He kissed her and wasted no time shoving his finger back into her, and added his second finger this time. She cried out, her sound muffled by his mouth. She wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her feet together behind him. She gripped his shoulders. Part of her wanted him to take his shirt off, but she wasn't sure how that would work with his PAK. So she settled for grabbing fistfuls of it and pulling him towards her.

The combination of his fingers pumping in and out of her, their tongues swirling around together, and his free hand making it's way to her breast again was enough to make her lose her mind. Zim pulled back from the kiss and looked back at her face. He was sure he had never seen a more beautiful sight. She was red in the face, eyes half lidded, her expression twisted into one of pure ecstasy. He slowed the speed of his fingers, pushing them deep inside of her. She arched and jerked, letting out a low moan. He did it again. He played with different speeds and different depths, watching how she reacted to each thing he did. He found a particular spot that made her cry out in a most enticing way. He touched it again and again, earning the same reaction. She moaned, grinding her hips upward. She bit her lip, blocking out everything except for the feeling he was giving her.

Zim watched as she bit her lip. The way she arched her back as he pushed his fingers inside of her made her breasts look amazing. His tongue snaked out of his mouth and swirled around her nipple. His tongue was so long that he could do this and still watch her face. He felt her whole body twitch and jerk as he continued to pump his fingers into her. While she was definitely reacting to what he was doing, he wanted more. He wanted to give her a feeling that she had never felt before. He wanted to hear her scream.

He pulled his fingers out of her only long enough to coat the tip of his thumb with her juices, then hastily forced them back into her. His thumb then went to work swirling around the bundle of nerves directly upon her entrance. She let out a cry that was much louder than any of the other sounds she had made. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and clawed at his back, jerking violently as he continued. She seemed to be close to the edge.

Gaz couldn't take it any more. The intensity of the feeling was too much. His fingers inside of her were nice. It felt good. But attention being paid to her most sensitive spot was much more powerful. The combination of the two was far too much for her to handle for very long. She felt like liquid fire was running through her veins. She squeezed her eyes shut as the feeling intensified, building up inside of her. She was about to tell him to stop when a very powerful shock of pleasure surged through her, starting in the pit of her stomach and spreading to the rest of her body. She bit down on his shoulder, moaning against his skin. Her bite enticed a small noise out of him as well.

Zim knew that she was done by the way she squeezed her legs around his waist and clawed at his back. He felt his hand become coated with her juices. Once she finally stopped shaking, he pulled his fingers out of her, looking at his liquid covered hand with much fascination. He locked eyes with her and inserted his fingers, one by one, into his mouth to remove the juices. He watched as her already red face darkened even more, almost to the point of glowing.

"Are you okay?" He asked once his hand was clean.

"Y-yes." Her voice was still shaking. Zim gave her a soft kiss before getting off of her and allowing her to roll back onto her side. He laid behind her again, wrapping his arms tightly around her and pulling her close to him. Sleep was coming for her fast, but before it took her, she had one last thought.

_Oh my God, what have I gotten myself into?_

...

**I feel like I may have misrepresented myself in the author note of my last chapter. I'm not getting impatient with my own lead up because I'm in a rush or I'm anxious to get to the sexy stuff, I have this story planned out, it's just that I keep intending to make the chapters longer than they are. This is not my first story with sexual content in it, I've written quite a few before.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The plot thickens.**

...

Waking up in the morning was not something that Gaz enjoyed doing. This day was no exception. At the sound of her alarm clock, she groaned and slammed her fist down on the snooze button. Normally she would take this time to have some Gaz-time before her brother woke up, but today felt like a messy bun and sweat pants day. She felt weird this morning. She was sore in her lower regions. Maybe she should just stay in bed today.

She didn't remember falling back asleep, but the next thing she knew, there was a loud pounding at her door and her brother's obnoxiously loud voice telling her it was time to wake up. What day was it? It was Friday, right? Good. Only one more day until the weekend. She didn't want to go to school today. She said that every morning, didn't she?

"Gaz?" Dib yelled through the door. "Are you up?"

She didn't answer. She didn't want to hear his voice so loud, so early. She didn't want to get up. especially not with him there telling her to do it. She turned onto her side, facing the door, and winced. Why was she so sore? What did she do yesterday? Usually when she was sore from excersize, she was sore all over. She was just sore in her thighs and abs. Weird.

Very slowly, she pulled herself up into a sitting position, wincing again at the pain in her lower parts. Was she about to start her period or something? She didn't usually get this kind of soreness around that time of the month.

"Gaz?" Her brother asked again. "You okay?"

Suddenly, her door opened and Dib peeked inside. The sight of his face made everything instantly come back to her. She remembered it all. Sneaking out, yelling, kissing, laughing, rain, showering... other things... and Zim.

Shit. Zim.

Suddenly very awake, she whipped around to throw the blankets over him, as if Dib hadn't already seen him. Of course he saw him. He wasn't blind. Shit. That's it then. The jig was up.

Only Dib didn't see him. Because he wasn't there.

"Gaz, are you okay? You're usually up by now." Dib said, paying no mind to her strange actions. He saw her shorts on the floor, so she was probably just embarrassed and trying to cover herself, which made Dib blush slightly. She had the right to sleep however she wanted. If she wanted to sleep in her underwear, that was her business and no one else's and he shouldn't just barged in like that. "Sorry..." He quickly shut the door and retreated back into his own room.

Zim wasn't there. Why wasn't he there? He was there last night... wasn't he? Did she dream all that? No, she was sure that it wasn't all a dream. He was here. But now he wasn't here. Which means that at some point, he left. Why did he leave? What was going on here?

She wondered if he was still there and was only hiding because he heard her brother coming. But when she saw her window open, wide open, it confirmed her suspicion and she was sure he was gone. He left. Why did he leave?

A million thoughts raced into her mind at once, and quite a few different feelings whaled up in her chest, but the most intense ones were fear and anger.

She knew she should've known better than to get attached to someone. This was so typical, you heard about stuff like this all the time. Guy acts nice and makes all these promises, makes you feel special, gets you in bed, and is never to be seen again. God, how could she be so stupid?

Her chest was suddenly filled with a painfully tight feeling. She didn't know how she was supposed to process these emotions. Emotions in general were not something she was skilled in the art of processing, and if she had thought that the past few days had been a doozy, that was nothing compared to this.

She felt like a fool. Next time she saw him, if she tried to talk to him, ask him why he had left, he'd probably just laugh in her face and call her a stupid human, and then proceed to poke fun at her for being so easily tricked and manipulated. The mere thought was enough to make her want to die. She wondered if she should just stay home today.

No, it was Friday. If she didn't see him today, she'd just go the whole weekend wondering what would've happened. As much as she was afraid of what Zim might do or say to her, there was also the slim possibility of him having some explanation. At the very least, she wanted to see him again to be sure. But wait, what if he wasn't at school? He skipped all the time. What if today was one of those days? God, what was she supposed to do here?

She smacked herself in the face.

_Get ahold of yourself, girl!_ She told herself. She had to keep calm and approach this like a civilized human being, instead of freaking out like some stupid girl.

She might just be completely over thinking it.

Okay, options.

She could just go about her normal routine at school as if nothing had changed, and, assuming he came to school, when she saw him, she could just go up to him and talk to him. Like a normal person would do.

No, that was stupid. No part of that plan made any sense. Neither of them were normal people, so why should she be expected to do things the normal way?

If she was being honest with herself, she really was just afraid of being rejected. The thought that Zim might laugh in her face was horrifying. She felt like she'd need an excuse to talk to him other than asking him why he left. That way, she'd have a scape goat if he tried to talk down to her.

She immediately thought of his glove that he had left at her house. That was a decent excuse. You left this at my house, do you want it back? She sighed. She didn't really want to give it back. She wanted to keep it. But it was the excuse she needed. At least then she could see how he acted towards her. She'd bring it along. That way, at least she had it if she needed it. She slowly pulled herself out of bed and looked at herself in her wall mirror. Her neck and chest were covered in hickies and bite marks. She groaned in annoyance. She'd have to cover those.

Well, one thing was certain. Today was no longer a messy bun and sweat pants day.

...

Dib found the ride to skool nothing short of unbearable. He shifted uncomfortably in the passenger seat of Gaz's car, attempting to keep his gaze straight forward. The tension in the car was so thick, he could cut it with knife. Gaz was going at least a good ten miles over the speed limit. She was a good driver, Dib wasn't worried about that per say, but he could tell something was wrong. He risked a glance at her. Her head was tilted downward, she stared straight ahead from under thick lashed. Her jaw was clenched and her knuckles were turning white from the grip she had on the steering wheel.

This was his fault. He knew this. He had upset her this morning when he barged in without permission. He really should know better than to have come into a lady's room like that, even if it was his sister. He was a little surprised she didn't break him in half.

Poor Gaz. She probably had so much happening to her in the last few days that she was overwhelmed. It was all too much. First her painting gets ruined that she wanted to show to their father (he remembered how he'd never seen her so excited about something), then Zim breaks into her room, then a rumor starts about them, and then his dumb ass had to go and make it worse. She was probably under so much stress that she didn't know what to do with herself. He could only guess that she was reacting the only way she knew how, which was to get really angry.

"Hey, Gaz..." He said weakly in an attempt to ease the tension. "I'm sorry about barging in this morning."

She grunted in response, her gaze never leaving straight ahead of her.

He tried again. "I know a lot has happened lately, and if you'd ever wanna talk about it-"

"Hey, Dib?"

He perked up at her voice. "Yeah?"

"Be _quiet_."

...

They arrived to skool faster than they usually did, thanks to Gaz's speeding. She didn't even realize how fast she was going. She was too consumed in her own thoughts. She realized something on the drive there.

Why the fuck was she so scared of being shot down by Zim? True, no one particularly enjoys being shot down and embarrassed, but this morning when she woke up, she was downright terrified of it. How irrational.

Why should she be the one scared? If Zim did have any plans to laugh in her face, it would him that had to answer to her. She didn't need a reason to go up and talk to him. If he called her easily manipulated, he'd suffer the consequence. He should be smart enough by now to know better than to invoke her wrath. She had to stop looking at this situation as a girl and start looking at it as Gaz Membrane, the scary, violent, hostile, all around bad tempered girl who let no misdoings go unpunished. And a crime of this magnitude was punishable by death.

She could tell herself this all day long, but that didn't change the fact that she was still scared. She wasn't even scared that he might embarrass her in front of her peers, no, that would only lead to everyone anticipating his instant demise. What she was really worried about was, she really did like Zim. Last night, she had convinced herself that he was right for her. He was the one person who looked at her and saw something other that a violent psychopath. She liked having someone who saw past her aggressive exterior. The thought that she could lose that was painful.

She sighed to herself. Dib sat silently next to her s if waiting for her to do something. She simply exited the car without looking at him and he followed suit. The siblings has their schedule down to a T. Neither of them were too big on socializing, so they felt no need to arrive to skool early like many other students did. They always arrived with just enough time to walk to their homerooms before the bell rang. Today was no exception. Without another word to her brother, Gaz set off to her classroom. And just as she did the previous day, her head was on a swivel looking for a certain alien that she knew she wouldn't see.

...

When Dib saw that Zim wasn't in class, his mind immediately came up with dozens of possible scenarios, most of them involving the alien going after his sister when she least expecting it.

While it wasn't uncommon for Zim to skip class, with all that had been happening in the past few days, it just seems all too suspicious. Maybe he was just being paranoid, but when it came to his little sister and that freak alien, he'd rather be safe than sorry. He suddenly became very anxious. He had to get to Gaz to see if she was okay. Zim could have already gotten to her. He could've snatched her while she was on her way to class, or he could be waiting for her somewhere, he could be watching her right now through the window of her classroom or something or he could be...

His thoughts were interrupted when his own classroom door swung open. Speak of the Devil...

"Sorry I'm late, Ms. Bitters!" Zim said in his usual loud, attention grabbing way. Something was different today though. He wore a smug smile and had a very egotistical air about him.

Ms. Bitters turned her head towards him in a very uninterested fashion. "How kind of you to join us."

"Isn't it?" Zim said as he strutted to his seat. "I would've been on time..." He sat down and turned his smug toward Dib. "But I was up late last night with my _girly friend_."

Dib's face lit up with the deepest shade of red, his jaw clenched tightly. Zim's smirk widened as Dib anger was very apparent on his face, the two still had their eyes locked on each other. Dib was only vaguely aware of his classmates whispering to each other things like, "Oh my God, so it's true!", "I can't believe those two are dating!" and "I heard it was Dib's sister."

No. He's lying. Gaz said so herself, it was just a rumor. Zim was just using said rumor to stir up trouble and get under his skin. It was typical Zim behavior. Besides, if Zim had been with Gaz last night, he would've known.

"You are so full of shit." Dib piped up. The whispering stopped. Zim's smirk fell and twisting into a look of annoyance. Even Ms. Bitters said nothing to stop impeding confrontation, out of mild amusement, or perhaps an unwillingness to continue a lecture that she had no interest in.

Before Zim could respond, Dib continued. "You don't have a 'girlfriend', I bet you don't even know what that is!"

Zim's smirk slowly resurfaced. "Oh, but I do, Dib-beast. Although, I don't see what business it is of your's." Zim turned away from him and faced forward, folding his hand together in front of him in a mock attempt to look like a good student.

This was all too perfect. Not only did he have Little Gaz as his Love-Pig, but it seemed that the fact caused the Dib much discomfort. The pure anger on his face when Zim said girly friend was just delicious. He chuckled. This was most certainly a win for Zim.

He felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see one of his male classmates. One of the ones in fact that had questioned his normality only a few days prior. "What do you want, dirt child?"

"So it's true then?" The boy asked. "Are you really going out with Dib's sister?"

Zim didn't know what 'going out' was. Based on context clues, he could only assume that the child was referring to their recently developed relationship, in which case, he could've simply just said so. The term 'going out' was strange to him, but he didn't want to risk appearing foolish by questioning it. "...Yes, Little Gaz is Zim's love-pig." Luckily for Zim, the majority of his classmates blamed his strange manor of speech to the fact that he was 'foreign' and therefore, english was not his native tongue. So no one questioned his use of the term 'love-pig' instead of 'girlfriend'.

"Holy shit, dude!" The male said to him, smiling. A number of other males were also interested, it seemed, because they were also listening in. "She is smokin' hot, but she's scary as hell. I didn't know she dated at all!" The other males around them chimed in with agreement at his comments.

"She's fucking sexy." Another one added. "You ever seen her in gym class? She wears those really tight shorts."

"Hey!" The group turned around to see Dib, red in the face, looking back at them, anger once again clear in his expression. "That's my little sister you're talking about."

The first boy who spoke laughed awkwardly. "Sorry bro, but... your sister is hot."

"She's especially lovely _without her clothes on_."

Practically the whole room, save for Ms. Bitters, who had turned her attention to an old scrapbook, turned to stare wide eyed at Zim.

He rested his chin in his hand, propped up on his elbow lazily, his eyes half lidded, the same smug smirk once again on his face. Quite the opposite of Dib, who looked on the verge of a heart attack.

The group of males around Zim burst into a chorus of jeers and "Ohh!"s.

After a moment, Zim laughed. "Actually, I'm sorry, that was disrespectful." His voice held a certain mock tone and Dib couldn't tell if he was being genuine or just jerking his chain. "Zim is sorry, _Dib_."

Okay, that last part was most definitely a joke.

"But, seriously," Zim added, turning back to the group of males. "She is absolutely _beautiful_."

Zim was starting to get the hang of the way these humans interacted. Apparently, when someone acquired an exceptionally desirable mate, the norm was to talk about it. Praises were given by the other males. He could get used to this. It seemed that having a 'girlfriend' was in fact considered, not only socially acceptable, but also greatly smiled upon. He thought immediately of his mission. This would be easier than he thought.

It was in that moment that Dib recovered from his shock. Before anyone had time to realize what he was doing, he was in front of Zim's desk and had punched him in the face. He grabbed Zim by the collar and yanked him up to his eye level, his chair flying out from beneath him. "You listen to me, you piece of alien shit!" His voice wasn't like Zim had ever heard it before. It was low and threatening. "I already told you to stay the fuck away from my sister. Now, keep telling your perverted lies about her, and see what I do!"

Zim harshly shoved Dib backward, a feat that was almost difficult given the death grip he had on his collar. He brought his hand up to massage the front of his neck. "I can assure you, Dib-beast, Zim tells no lies. However, I doubt that Little Gaz would very much like me to be discussing our _private, intimate_ matters with her brother."

Dib drew his fist back to punch him again, but Zim was faster, his own fist colliding with Dib's jaw. As he stumbled backward, Zim threw his desk to the side and pounced, and within seconds the two were violently wrestling on the floor. The other students expect this to be the point when Ms. Bitters would finally step in, but they soon discovered that she had become so wrapped up in her scrapbook, she now wore earbuds to block out her class entirely.

The scrabble seemed to be very much a stalemate, as they both were doing no more than trying to gain dominance over the other one. A few students in the front row had to quickly jump up, as the two boys fighting knocked over their desks. Their fight was met with much encouragement from the other students, who jeered and whooped and shouted things like, "Fuck him up!" But this noise was near muted by the volume of the two screaming profanities at each other.

Dib straddled Zim, trying to gain control of the fight. Zim had his wrists in his hands so any attempt him made to grab at him was thwarted. "I swear Zim, if you do anything to my sister-!"

He was cut short when Zim released his wrist just long enough to deliver a painful jab to his stomach. He doubled over in pain, giving Zim the opportunity to flip there positions. Him now on top, he leaned in so only Dib could hear him, and Dib took notice of how his natural eyes were so bright with evil that his contacts were tinted pink. "I did many things to your sister already, _Dib_. I tried to be gentle, but it was difficult to hold back with the way she was _moaning_."

At that point, he was just trying to make Dib even angrier. He realized that everything he said would eventually reach Little Gaz's ears, and he'd no doubt have hell to pay for it, but the horrified look in Dib's eyes was just too rich.

Dib was about to respond, but just then the skool bell rang and Zim was off of Dib and out the door. It took Dib a moment to compose himself, but he quickly jumped up and ran after the alien when he realized that he was probably going to go find his little sister.

...

When the bell rang, Gaz didn't get up to leave right away like she usually did. She took several deep breaths in an attempt to calm her rapid beating heart. The tight feeling had returned to her chest. She fucking hated this.

It was now or never though. If she didn't see Zim now, then he probably wasn't here. And even if he was, she wouldn't get the chance to see him again today. Their might not be anything to worry about. But just in case, she'd be ready. She was already in a sour mood. Scarring people was easy. Hurting people was easier. Making people wish they'd never gotten out of bed was her specialty.

She slowly gathered her things and exited her homeroom. As soon as she was out the door, she noticed something odd. People were checking their phones and then running off in the direction she was headed. She thought it a little strange, but paid it no more thought than that. What got her attention was the chatter she heard.

"Oh my God, there's a fight!"

"It's that freak with the big head and the green kid."

"They fight all the time, but this is a fucking brawl!"

The one that really perked her interest was, "Shh! That girl right there! With the purple hair! I heard they're fighting over her!"

She whipped her head around in the direction of the last voice, the source being a small group of girls who quickly turned away to avoid eye contact.

Hmm. So Zim and Dib were fighting. Well, that's nothing new. But fighting over her? The immediate response she came up with was the clearly, something was said between the two that pissed Dib off, and she had a bad feeling that something involved her.

Great. Fucking perfect. Leave it to Zim to brag. Of course he would take what had happened last night and rub it in Dib's face for the pure purpose of getting under his skin. That was so true to his personality. She wondered what exactly he said. She wondered if he said it out loud in front of other people. She suddenly didn't want to see Zim anymore. She didn't want to see anyone. She wanted to go home.

Her attention was caught by a loud crash. She had just turned down a hallway and the first thing she saw was her brother's face slammed into a locker, courtesy of Zim. They were being followed by quite the crowd of on lookers, and as the two continued to throw punches, she saw what the gossiper she heard had meant when they said brawl. She knew the two fought constantly, but today it was different. There was blood. It was violent.

Actually...eh. She could do worse.

The fight seemed to be moving. It was like they were racing somewhere and the both were trying to slow to other one down. As they came closer, she moved to stand near the wall so as not to get in their way. Any other girl might've been distraught to see their brother and love interest punching each other in the face, but considering pain was right up her alley, the only thought she really had about it was that she could've done worse.

Dib saw her first. "Gaz!" He shouted and quickly ran towards her. Her eyes widened and she braced for an unwanted impact. An impact that never came. Zim had grabbed Dib by the ankles, which caused him to fall flat on his face.

When Gaz realized what was happening, she quickly backed away. This brawl was coming right for her and she didn't like it one bit. She had absolutely no desire to be involved in one of their fights. She turned to get away, but was grabbed from behind. She didn't know by who, but she was immediately spun around and the grabbed again by the other person. She really couldn't keep up with what they were doing, but they seemed to having some kind of bizarre tug of war over her, all the while yelling at each other at the top of their lungs. And she was not happy about it. She'd put a stop to this right now.

She slapped both their hands away, brought her elbow back to strike whoever was behind her, now realizing it was Zim, while simultaneously jabbing her fist to connect with Dib's face. She then grabbed them both by their throats and slammed them against the wall. All yelling instantly stopped as they both clutched her wrists, her hands tightening around their necks to ensure she had their attention.

"The fuck are you two doing?!" She demanded.

She regretted asking immediately because she was instantly answered by both of them quickly blaming the other in an attempt to convince her they were innocent. She hardened her glare, lowering her head to stare up at them through thick lashes, and both quickly got the message that she wasn't actually interested in their answer. Dib shifted uncomfortably. He knew that look in his little sister's eyes. That was the look she wore when she wanted nothing more than to destroy everything, kill everyone, drink the blood of the innocent, snack on the bones of those who oppose her... he wasn't really sure what evil went on inside her head, all he knew was that he wanted no part of.

Zim's thoughts were quite the opposite of Dib's. He found himself incredibly turned on by her murderous gaze. He probably shouldn't have been, but he couldn't help it. He was attracted to power. He gripped her wrist with both of his hands in an attempt to make her loosen her hold on his throat, but it only caused her to choke him tighter. The reminder of what she was capable of was just sexy to him.

As she stared up at them and took in their faces, she could've almost laughed at the fact that just this morning, she was scared to face one of them. The same green alien that she now how pinned to the wall by his neck. She took a moment to observe their appearances. They were both a mess. Dib's glasses were broken and a black eye was starting to form, as well as blood dripping down from his nose. Zim also had blood trickling down form his mouth, but no more visible injury than that.

"How many times do I have to say it before it becomes perfectly clear? I have absolutely no desire to be involved in your little quarrels."

It was at that moment that two security guards, accompanied by a member of administration, decided it was safe to step in. "Thank you, young lady, for breaking that up. We can take it from here."

Gaz released both of them, and they slumped to the floor, clutching their necks and wheezing.

The security guards hoisted them up to their feet. "C'mon, you boys are in serious trouble!" One of them said, and Zim and Dib were dragged down the hall in the direction of the principles office.

"I like your Earth-attire outfit today, Little Gaz!" Zim yelled over his shoulder before they turned down another hallway.

Gaz blushed. She had worn this outfit for the soul intent of getting his attention. She wore a thin black shirt that hugged her curves and showed off a little more cleavage than she usually did. Atop it, she wore a black blazer that come down to her elbows. She also had on some black and white vertical striped shorts and the same black boots she had worn the day before.

Goal achieved, it seemed.

She had completely forgotten about the crowd of onlookers. She only remembered them when she turned to go to her classroom and they parted for her like the Red Sea. She paid no mind to any of them and simply hurried along to class.

Alright, maybe she'd stick around skool just to see what happened next.

...

**I realize this took a long time, but I'm a big bad college student now, and with all the homework I have, writing fanfiction has been forced to the bottom of my priority list. I work on it when I can.**

**I hate hate hate writing dialogue between a group of people.**

**Shout out to SpacePurply, who gave me the idea for him to say girly friend**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'll take this opportunity to say that I have no desire to bring in a bunch of supporting characters, but for what I have in mind, a few may be necessary. Don't get used to them, as they will not be sticking around for long.**

...

"_Ah_, Zim..." Gaz sighed as he kissed down her body. His hands slid down her sides and took hold of her panties. She raised herself up slightly, allowing him to eagerly pull them off of her. He pulled away from her just far enough to see her. She stared back at him through half lidded eyes, her cheeks beat red from the intimacy of the moment. She leaned back on her hands on the desk of his computer, granting him a much better view of her body. He latched onto her breasts with his mouth and hands, earning a gasp from her parted lips. "Oh _God_, Zim."

He hastily fumbled with the front of his pants, growing ever impatient and yearning to be inside of her.

"_Zim_..."

He kissed up her chest and along her collar bone.

"Zim."

He stopped. Her voice was different. He pulled away and saw the passion wiped clean off her face. She spoke again, with a voice that was not her's.

"Zim, pay attention."

"Wha...?" He was brought back into reality. He realized that he was in the principles office, seated next to the horrible Dib-beast. He quickly looked down at himself and was relived to find his hands placed on his knees, his excitement fairly hidden under the front of his long uniform. It had all been in his head. Damn.

The unpleasant waking into reality quickly cured him of his excitement however. Seeing the Dib-beast invoked a cold wave of anger to wash over him. Dib stared at him, appearing to be equally as angry. The mindless gibber gabber of the principle went more or less unnoticed by either of them as they stared each other down.

Dib couldn't even begin to describe the ungodly sick feeling he had in his stomach. Couldn't even try to explain the level of nausea he felt. He could say with confidence that he had never felt so disgusted in all his life. Just the pure horror of it all was enough to drive him to insanity. The things that Zim had said about his sister... His little sister...

And he'd been so sure of it too. He said them with such confidence. Almost like he actually believed what he was saying was true. But it couldn't be true. Could it?

The fact that he had to wonder is what was putting knots in his stomach. What if Zim was telling the truth? He couldn't possibly be... but what if he was? What if he really had...

He couldn't even bare to think it. He and Gaz didn't exactly see eye to eye, but she was his sister. What's more, she was all he had. His father was never there, and he didn't have any friends. They way they acted towards each other might imply otherwise, but they were close, in a strange unique way. When he thought about it, they did everything together. They ate meals together, they drove places together, they always knew where the other one was, which was more than could be said for most siblings. They had a deep sibling love for one another, a bond that they both felt, that meant even if they didn't always like each other, they would never not love each other. There was also this unspoken understanding between them, that all they really had was each other. It was the two of them against the world. They didn't have anyone else. He might not understand Gaz, and Lord knew she scared the ever loving shit out of him, but she was his sister.

And that's what made it so impossible for him to even entertain the idea that this other worldly monster had gotten to her. Especially without him knowing. Gaz had even said the night before that Zim was lying, there was nothing between them. It was typical Zim behavior to lie for the sake of his own amusement, or to get under Dib's skin. He'd obviously heard the same rumors that Dib had heard, and was using it against him. That was it. That was the only reasonable conclusion. That was the _only_ conclusion.

But still, the way had said those things about Gaz, like they were the truest truth... it was deeply unsettling.

Dib's only comfort, in that moment, was that Gaz had also punched Zim out this morning.

He had not heard much of what the principle human had said, but Zim had caught enough of it to understand that they were being let go with nothing more than a slap on the wrist. Not even a physical slap on the wrist. Lord. No wonder human children were so vile and heinous. Irken infants had stricter structure than this. If such a misconduct had occurred in the Irken military, they both would've had their hands cut off, and then been made to clean toilets with their mouths.

Not that Zim cared anything about Earth conduct, it was merely an observation.

As the overweight human in front of him continued to drone on, Zim became more aware of the possibility of Little Gaz hearing about what had transpired that morning. Which included the lewd things he had said about her. On top of that, something told him that she was displeased with the fact that he wasn't there when she awoke that morning. He had to come up with something to tell her before he saw her again, because telling her the truth was out of the question.

He had actually slipped out not long after she had fallen asleep. As soon as the act was done, as soon as Gaz had fallen asleep and Zim was left alone with his conscious, he had an intense feeling of dread wash over him. Despite being pressed up against Gaz's warm body, an icy wave of panic flowed through him, and he had to untangle himself from her. He sat at the foot of her bed as she slept on, gazing out the window, and he realized the gravity of what had just occurred. His stomach churned and his PAK sent a strong jolt through him as the weight of his actions finally caught up to him. All the feelings of dread that he had been experiencing before that night returned to him, and he remembered why he had been such a nervous wreck before.

This was wrong. This was against everything he had been programmed for. He had come to this planet to prepare it for invasion. All the humans were eventually to be wiped out as a result of him being here. But here he was, in bed with one.

He had to leave. He didn't care that it was raining. He remote piloted his voot cruiser to the window, jumped in, and raced home as fast as he could. He had to be somewhere were he could think clearly. He wanted to stay, he wanted to be with Little Gaz, but having her right there clouded his judgement and swayed his thoughts, and he desperately needed to think clearly.

Once home, he moved as if on auto pilot to his lab, hooked himself up to his PAK charging system, and just sat there. He had to look at his situation logically, and make a decision on what to do next. The only thing that was running through his head, though, was that he really fucked up.

He had no idea what had come over him, but for whatever reason, he had completely abandoned everything he knew. He went against his training, his programing, even his own morals. Members of the Irken military were not meant to find mates at all. They were bred to only care about doing whatever the Tallest required of them, which was conquer enemy planets. And even if they were allowed to find a mate, they certainly would not chose a mate of another species.

He groaned and held his face in his hands. This was so messed up. He couldn't believe he had allowed something like this to happen to him. Only a few days prior to that, he hadn't even ever entertained the idea of finding a mate. A female had never even caught his eye before, Irken or otherwise. And now he was in this situation.

As much as he wished he could just stop thinking about it, focus on something else, he couldn't, and he had to figure what to do. It was messed up and inappropriate, but he was involved with Little Gaz now. He wasn't quite sure the extent of what that meant for them, but that's what it was. They had entered into some type of relationship, romantic with a slight sexual component. They had not yet mated, which was good, because once they did, that was it. There was no going back.

Who was he trying to kid? He was already past the point of no return. They might as well of mated, because even though they hadn't, he still would never find another female that made him feel the way Gaz did. It wasn't just the mating part of it that only happened once, it was the feeling. Irkens only ever got that feeling for one person in their life. If they got that feeling and the person rejected them, they would be alone forever. This didn't happen often, but it wasn't unheard of either. The very fact that he had this feeling for Gaz at all sealed the deal, on his end at least. No other female would ever catch his eye again.

Gaz had alot of qualities that were considered very desirable in a mate by Irken standards. Being a predatory race, strength and power were the most attractive of traits, whether one was military or not. Aggression and hostility were almost more so than that. The ability to control and manipulate others was a bonus.

If Zim ever were to take Gaz to Irk, her appearance would be considered exotic. Her body would be the first thing they noticed. Irken women only had breasts while pregnant or nursing. Gaz's natural shape would lead them to believe she was with child. He'd have to explain that she looked like that always. His peers wouldn't know what to make of her at first. Her eyes would be the next thing to interest them, the way they stared at you, into your soul. The way her thick lashes cast a shadow over her face and made her yellow irises all the more intense.

Over time, as her personality began to show, she'd be considered fascinating. As they got to know all of her, she'd be incredibly desirable. She would probably be disliked by mature females who would see her as competition, and idolized by young females, who would see her as a role model. Zim imagined that she would be sought after by the military. She'd make an excellent member of the Fleet, piloting one of the main ships. The Irken Armada would be the perfect place for her. Or perhaps, she'd be asked to be a mentor. Or maybe they'd want her to work in the armada hatchery, looking after the future soldiers. She'd be the perfect example of what the little ones should strive to be. Eventually, after growing to trust her and realizing her potential, she could even be allowed to become a very formidable soldier herself. She was already much more fierce than alot of Irkens Zim knew, some of which were very decorated members of the Elite. Or maybe, a few years down the line, she would want to settle down. Zim could retire from the armada and return to his old job as a scientist, which would keep him close to her. They could start a family...

He was getting way ahead of himself, he knew this. But daydreaming about a possible future helped to calm the storm raging in his stomach. He knew that he had imagined the best case scenario, and the reality would no doubt be much more difficult to deal with, but he supposed that he would jump that hurtle when he came to it.

He asked himself, what was so bad about loving Gaz? She was the embodiment of everything that was desired in a woman on Irk. Was it really so wrong that he'd fallen for her? And even if it was, it had already happened. He couldn't stop it even if he tried, and Tallest knows, he tried. He had no control over it. If it was really so wrong, why would it have happened at all?

This left more unanswered questions though. What did this mean for his mission? What about when his mission was over? Would the Tallest approve of this? Should he tell them at all? And... what if Gaz's feelings for him were not as strong as his feelings for her?

There were so many questions that needed answering, but he would have to deal with them one at a time. First and foremost, he had to talk to Little Gaz. Their... relationship thing... needed to be formal established. Both of them needed to be in agreement on just how serious this was. And Zim needed to brace himself for the possibility that she might not want him as bad as he wanted her. She was a human, after all, and humans were very different from Irkens. A life long commitment meant a _life long_ commitment, not a '_stick around until I get bored and move on_' commitment. If Gaz couldn't handle that... well, he would be doing himself a favor in preparing for that, just in case.

But if she did accept him, all of him... if she accept the great honor of being Zim's lover, and all of what that meant to him... what a pair they would be. They would be the most feared couple in all of history, Irken or human. Gaz would become a most respected member of Irken society... eventually. Once the initial shock wore off. They were made for one another. She was the fiercest, feistiest, most hostile female he'd ever known. To be near her was to fear her. She was perfect for him. She was the only female that was good enough for him. He was the Almighty Zim, after all. He deserved only the best.

If nothing else, he was at least more comfortable now with this current situation than he had been only a few hours before. He had been planning on returning to Gaz's place of dwelling, but the morning sun had snuck up on him. In fact, he was late. Gaz would have already woken and left for skool by that point. She would no doubt be very agitated by his absence.

The principle human stood up, announcing that Dib and Zim were free to go, once again harshly bringing Zim back to the present. He wasted no time in exiting the room, not waiting for the human to finish his sentence.

"Hey, Zim!" Zim should've expected the Dib to have something to say after that morning, he just didn't care what it was. He continued to hightail it down the hall. He still had to think of an excuse as to why he left Gaz, as well as prepare for the punishment she'd no doubt have in store for him once she learned of the crude things he'd said that morning.

"Zim!"

He knew the obvious answer was because Dib didn't like him, and for some reason had some kind of fixation on the idea that Zim was out to hurt Gaz, which was false, but Zim still had to wonder why Dib felt like it was his business what Gaz did. On Irk, siblings didn't involve themselves in each other's love life. And, even though it was acceptable to point out when one had an exceptionally good mate, criticizing another person's mate was very rude. Especially if that person was your kin. On Irk, Dib's distaste for Zim would be considered an insult towards Gaz. This obviously wasn't Irk, so the rules were different, and Dib's hatred for Zim long predated his relationship with Gaz, but that's the way Zim saw Dib's insistence that they not see each other.

"Dammit, Zim, you better answer me!"

"Oh, for the love of... WHAT?" Zim turned on his heel to face the human who was still a few paces behind him. "I no longer wish to waste my time on you, Dib-beast."

"I wasn't so sure if you got the message earlier, so I'll say it again," Dib said, his voice low. "Stay the fuck away from my sister."

Zim laughed. He couldn't help it. It was funny. "How about... no." He turned and continued to walk down the hallway. Dib walked beside him. He couldn't attack Zim again like he wanted because they were still in the line of sight of the security camera outside of the principles office.

"I'm serious, Zim." Dib said, staring straight ahead. "This isn't funny. I'm your enemy. Not Gaz. It would be one thing if you were planning something against me, but leave my sister out of it."

"Too late."

Dib looked over at Zim, who was also staring straight ahead. His eyes were half lidded and he wore a disgustingly smug smile. At that point, Zim was just fucking with him. Making Dib uncomfortable was on his top ten list of favorite things to do.

"Zim, I am not fucking around-"

"Neither am I, _Dib_." Zim raised his voice slightly, growing more annoyed with the Dib.

"I swear to God, if you hurt her-"

"Why would I want to hurt her?" Zim looked at Dib, smugness returning to his face. "She's my girly friend."

Dib rolled his eyes. "First off, dumbass, it's _girlfriend_. Second off, Gaz told me herself that that was just a rumor. I know you're just going with it to try and get under my skin."

"Oh,_ get over_ yourself. Not everything is about _you_."

"Third off, if you weren't trying to hurt her, or planning something horrible, what the fuck did I walk in on the other night?"

Zim had almost forgotten about the event Dib was referring to. The night that Dib burst in when Zim was on top of Gaz. So much had happened in the past couple of days. "That's none of your business."

"The hell it's not!" Dib argued. "I saw the way you looked at my sister! You can't even try and convince me you aren't up to something."

"Okay, you caught me." Zim said mockingly. He turned to face his whole body towards Dib. "Jig is up! You're too smart for me, Dib. There's no pulling the wool over your eyes. You really want to know what I'm up to? You really want to hear my evil plan?"

Dib was stunned into silence by Zim's words. He knew he was just fucking with him, but he wondered briefly if Zim's need to brag about everything might betray his secrets. Zim didn't even give him a chance to answer before his grabbed him by the collar and pulled him closer, close enough for him to speak right into his ear.

"I fucked your sister."

He turned and entered a classroom before Dib could reacted. He knew he shouldn't have said that as soon as he said it, but it just came out. He couldn't help but laugh. It was a blatant lie, and only added to the list of things that he'd have to answer to Gaz for, but he couldn't help it. Gaz would kill him for this, if she wasn't already, but his exchange with the Dib could not have gone more perfect.

Seriously, though, now that he thought about it, he needed to stop saying things that would eventually reach Gaz's ears. He'd be lucky if he made it home with all his limbs after today.

...

Gaz was already so emotionally exhausted after that morning that she didn't realize that someone was trying to get her attention until they tapped the table in front of her with their finger. She looked up, dazed, at a girl who sat diagonal to her across the table. She was in her art class, which had more seats than people. This girl was the only other person at Gaz's table. The girl pushed a note in front of Gaz that had an arrow drawn on it, pointing to a table that was behind the girl. On the note was written, '_Listen_'.

Her initial reaction was confusion, but Gaz soon tuned in to what was being said at this table.

"He's, like, kind of hot, in, like, a weird kind of way." Some girl, blonde hair, brown eyes, pink v-neck, Gaz noted. "He's got that kind of look, that you don't really notice is hot until you get used to it."

"Yeah, I get it." Another girl, this one had red hair, green eyes, blue dress. "He's like an acquired taste."

"Totes." The first girl spoke again. "I didn't think he dated."

A third girl, this one also blonde, but darker, green eyes, white tank top, chimed in. "I can see where you guys are coming from, but like, doesn't he have alot of things wrong with him? Like that freaky skin thing and isn't he allergic to water?"

Gaz was beginning to wonder why the girl at her table had suggested she listen to them, and she now knew. They were talking about Zim.

"Yeah, but it's not contagious, so who really cares?" The first girl answered.

"It was pretty cool the way he beat down that big headed kid earlier."

"I know, right?" The lighter blonde seemed excited by this topic. "It was _really_ cool. He was, like, so aggressive." She leaned back in her chair. "I wonder what he's like in bed."

"Probably a freak." The redhead said, with a chuckle.

"I kinda want to find out."

"But he has a girlfriend now, remember?"

The girl scoffed. "Like I care."

"Dude, be careful with that." The dark blonde warned. "His girlfriend is crazy. Remember the chick who broke both of the quarter back's legs because he slapped her ass? That's her."

Gaz felt that she recognized these girls from somewhere, and it hit her. The redhead and the dark blonde were two of the girls from the hallway from which Gaz had heard that Dib and Zim were fighting.

The light blonde continued to speak, paying no mind to her friend. "I was in their class this morning, and you should've heard the way he talked about her _in front of her brother._" Gaz perked up. "He kept talking about how they had fucked last night or something, and what she looked like naked and he went on about 'all the things he did to her', like, he said that to her older brother. That's what started that fight, I think."

Well, Gaz certainly knew someone who needed a beat down later.

"I don't even think he was telling the truth, I think he just wanted to make her brother mad. Anyway, he doesn't actually give a fuck about whoever this chick is. If he did, he'd have kept his mouth shut. Obviously, he just wanted something to rub in that kid's face. He's probably using her. So, you know, I really don't think it'll be that hard to, you know, shift his focus if you know what I mean." Her voice adopted a flirty tone to it. "Besides, I'm probably hotter than her anyway."

Gaz felt a weight start to piled up on her chest, and she was about to get up and slap the bitch when the girl at her table slid her another note.

'_She's lying. I was in that class too, and your boyfriend didn't even want to talk to your brother. What he said was that you guys had been up late last night. The only thing he said about you was that you were 'lovely without your clothes on'. Direct quote. Then he apologized for being disrespectful and said that it was nobody's business. It was your brother that threw the first punch._'

The weight on her chest lifted instantly. Gaz looked at the girl who wrote the note. She was pretty. She had blue hair, an almost navy color, pulled back in a classic looking pony tail, adorned by a black headband, which sat just behind her straight cut bangs. She had light purple eyes, decorated by perfectly smooth black eyeliner. She wore a black sweater and had her nose pierced. Gaz scribbled a note back to her.

_'I really appreciate it, you looking out like this, but I'm curious as to why?'_

She wrote back.

_'I hate that girl. Her name is Bethany, and she talks too much.'_

Gaz responded.

_'I can respect that. My name is Gaz.'_

_'I'm Molly.'_

Gaz liked this Molly girl. She'd never had a friend before so she didn't know when she could call her that, but she thought that maybe she could consider her an ally at least, as Gaz was quickly growing to dislike this Bethany character as well.

"So, what, you're just going to ignore the fact that he has a girlfriend?" The dark blonde spoke, Gaz learned from Molly she was named Heather.

"I don't give a damn about some girlfriend." Bethany responded. "Like that's ever stopped me before."

"You gonna go for it?" The redhead, named Emma, asked.

"Yeah. I'll talk to him later. Betcha I can get his phone number before the last bell."

Gaz rose to her feet, stone faced, and rounded her table to approach them. She would make quick work of this. She very calmly sat down in the extra chair at their table. Emma and Heather, having seen her previously, knew exactly who she was. They both quietly gasped when they saw her, realizing she had over heard them. Bethany had never seen her before and was confused, until being enlightened by the redhead, who whispered to her, "That's her! That's her!"

Gaz stared at the Bethany girl with her special look. The look she used to tell her brother that he had five seconds to remove himself from her sight before she removed him herself. She was looking into her soul. She could feel the girl grow more scared and uncomfortable by the second. She was trying to look like she could pose a threat, but her trembling lip betrayed her. "Hello." Gaz said simply.

"U-um... hi..."

"I couldn't help but over hear your conversation," she saw all three girls squirm uneasily. "And I just wanted to come over and tell you," The girl visibly backed away from her. "You are so pretty."

Her comment no doubt came as a shock to the other girls, who had braced themselves for the worst. Bethany the most, but even the other two seemed to think that they were already guilty by association. Bethany relaxed only slightly. "Um... thank you..."

Gaz noticed that one of the girls had been painting rocks, for some reason, which was perfect. She picked up a baseball sized one and began examining it with one hand, the other hand placed delicately under her chin. "You have such a nice face."

The girl didn't respond, but she was visibly fearful.

"It really would be a shame if something were to..." With an effortless twitch of her hand, the rock shattered into gravel and slipped through her fingers onto the table. "_Happen_ to it."

One of them gasped, another actually jolted to her feet and backed away, but Gaz's eyes were locked onto the bitchy blonde, who had suddenly run out of things to say. She, calmly as she came, rose to her feet and proceeded back to her table.

When she arrived, Molly wore an expression of total awe. She changed seats, now sitting directly across from Gaz. "I've never seen anyone stand up to her before."

"Well, then, it was long overdue."

"She will definitely go after your man now, to spite you."

"Good, I could use a workout."

...

Zim had expected Dib to be waiting for him outside of his classroom, and was almost disappointed when he was not. He was having such an entertaining day, toying with the Dib. Ah well. He'd have to get back to business sooner or later. He retrieved his tablet from his PAK. The same tablet where he'd saved all his notes concerning the social norms of the humans. Now that he had a minute, he'd catch himself up before he forgot anything.

He strode down the hall, scribbling away about what he had learned that day. He scribbled about the norms involved when one obtained a desirable mate, how the other males gave praises and volunteered their opinions on the female. He made a note about great discomfort being experienced by the chosen mate's siblings, though he added that might just be Dib. The Dib pointed out that she was his sister and the other male apologized, so maybe it wasn't just Dib. He found himself at his locker and he exchanged the books he had for those he needed. He pondered to himself what the norm for females was. Was it the same? No female had spoken up earlier to him the way the males did. Perhaps they would to Gaz? He made a mental note to inquire about it later. He replaced the tablet into his PAK and shut his locker door.

He nearly had a heart attack when he saw Little Gaz leaning on the lockers next to his, she had previously been shielded from his sight by his own locker door. "Oh my God, Gaz!" He exclaimed, clutching his chest. "You scared Zim!"

She didn't look at him, nor did she react to his statement. She leaned against the wall of lockers, one foot up on the wall as well. She was filing her nails, nails which, Zim now noticed, were sharpened to points and colored black.

Zim's understanding of human appendages was that they did, in fact, have claws. They didn't call them claws, but that's what they were. Claws. However, once they advanced as a species and no longer had need for them, most humans kept them very short. Irkens all had claws, and regularly maintained them to keep them sharp. But for whatever reason, Zim found himself wary of Gaz's claws. His were probably longer and thicker than her's by just ever so much, but he only had three. She had five. Her claws put his to shame.

She glanced up at him for a brief moment to make sure he was paying attention because she would not be repeating herself. "I heard you were talking shit."

Gaz's new... comrade, she supposed was fitting title... had informed her, in great detail, of the words exchanged between Zim and her brother. Molly had a photographic memory, it seemed, as she easily recalled every detail of the argument. She had sat in the front row of that class, nearer to Zim than Dib. While Zim was innocent on the charge of saying disrespectful things against her, she still was not happy.

"Oh, well, heh heh..." Zim fidgeted. He knew he'd have to pay for this sooner or later. He was surprised she wasn't more angry. Perhaps she hadn't heard all of what he said, specifically to her brother. She seemed to finish with her nails, as she slipped the file into her pocket and turned her whole self towards him. Her very presence was overpowering. Her eyes told Zim that he was right to be fearful. She was not happy.

As he continued to look into her eyes, and flounder around for a response, the harder it was to even think of something to say. He realized very quickly that he actually was very fearful. He couldn't even pinpoint exactly why. He had plenty of reasons to be, but nothing rang out in his mind. The longer he stared at her, and she stared back with those golden orbs, accented by long, thick lashes, his mind just went blank, his tongue silent. He was just... afraid.

His fear was no secret to Gaz. She could smell fear, after all. Not really, but she might as well have. People who were afraid all showed the same signs of it. Stressed brows, tense shoulders, trembling, grasped hands, tight lips, quick, deliberate breathing. If there was one emotion that Gaz was no stranger to, it was fear. And Zim was dripping in it.

To be fair, she was pretty scary.

Gaz drew in a deep breath through her nose, and then exhaled. As she did so, she tilted her head back, making her gaze appear much less aggressive, but no less intense. She went from looking like she was going to attack him, to looking like she was analyzing him. It did little to make him feel safer. However, he realized why he felt the way he did. He was overwhelmed, anxious. This was the first time he'd seen Little Gaz sense she'd fallen asleep in his arms the previous night, not including the brief moment in the hall when she'd nearly choked him to death. Between then and now, he'd spent hours thinking about their relationship and how uncanny it was. The pressure on his chest returned as he remembered that there were many things they needed to talk about. Many very serious things.

Not only all that, but he had been running his mouth about all the wrong things to all the wrong people. Of course she would be mad at him. He deserved punishment. Even if she had not heard the things he'd said to Dib when they were alone, she would certainly hear about it sooner or later. And then he would really be in danger of her wrath.

Gaz really should have punished him, threatened him at least, but the day was only half over and she was already done with it. She had never really used her emotions much before this week, and she was so emotionally out of shape. In only a few hours, she was already exhausted and just wanted to leave. She was even too tired to be mad at Zim for his misdoings. She'd never really realized how tiring it was to be angry at someone. Her, of all people. How pathetic.

Of course, Zim couldn't know this. And he still had not responded to her.

"What's the matter?" She said in a low threatening voice. "You sure had alot to say this morning."

Using both hands, he took one of her hands and held it up to his mouth, kissing her knuckles. "Forgive me, my love!" He looked up at her with innocent, pleading eyes. He lay more kisses on her hand. "I know I was foolish, b-but I..." He smiled sheepishly at her, and chuckled nervously as he tried to come up with some kind of excuse. "Uh, I wasn't my fault! Nope, no fault of Zim's! The other males in my class started it! They were merely offering their praises of you, my beautiful one!"

He seemed to think this was excuse enough, but Gaz just cocked an eyebrow at him and continued to stare with that all-seeing gaze. "Riiiight, so how exactly did that start a fight between you and my brother?"

"_HE'S LYING_!" Zim shouted at the top of his lungs, releasing Gaz's hand just long enough to shake his fists violently. He quickly followed by grabbing Gaz's hand again and taking a step closer to her. "He started it! He's the malcontent! He is to blame! Zim even said to him that it was no business of his but he refused to keep his FOOL human nose out of it! He came at me first! He tried attack me, but Zim could never be bested by a pathetic weakling of a human at physical combat! He refused to cease talking about us! THE DIB-BEAST IS AT FAULT HERE! ZIM IS INNOCENT!"

"You did egg him on though." It wasn't a question. She said it very matter-of-factly.

"I-! Well, I- um...!" If he tried to lie, she would know it. So to most he could hope for was forgiveness. "I m-might have let a few things... slip out." He chuckled again and brought her hand to his mouth to kiss it some more. "C'mon, Gaz... it's in my nature to want to start fights."

Gaz rolled her eyes and looked away from him. She realized that many of their peers were watching them, previously unnoticed. Between Zim running his mouth, her threatening a girl who said she wanted him, and the display they were now putting on, the cat was out of the bag. Everyone knew that it was not a rumor, they were indeed together. And Dib would've heard about it sooner or later, so she supposed it didn't even really matter anymore.

Zim stepped closer to her still, and rested his forehead on her shoulder, still gripping her hand in his. "I know I need to learn to keep my mouth shut sometimes. I just wanted to brag about you."

She sighed. As previously mentioned, she didn't even have the energy to be mad at him. And as he continued to talk, she found that she didn't even care about said incident.

"Don't let this happen again." She demanded. "I do not want my brother knowing the details of my sex life. And if I ever somehow get swept into another fight between the two of you, like this morning, I. Will. _Hurt_. You."

He pulled away from her and saluted. "Understood!" He kept his eyes locked to hers and he once again laid a kiss on her hand. Gaz faintly heard some people in the background say, "Awwww."

"Let us meet up after the school day is over, yes?" Zim asked.

She sighed again. "Alright."

"Zim wants to discuss some things with you, Gaz-love." He rested his forehead against her's. "Some very important things."

"Gotcha." She said. "Big, bad Irken stuff, right?" She didn't appear to be taking him the least bit seriously. She was, she just didn't appear to be.

Zim might've challenged her lack of enthusiasm, but his eyes caught something over her shoulder. In an instant, a devious plan formed in his mind. He knew he'd get in trouble for it later, but he didn't care. He had to act quick, less the opportunity allude him.

He saw Dib turn into the hallway, looking around, obviously trying to locate his sister. Zim saw in his eyes that Zim's earlier words had done nothing but fester inside the Dib's disturbingly large head, and now he desperately sought confirmation from Gaz that Zim had lied. As he neared closer, the Dib spotted Gaz's unmistakable purple hair amongst the crowd and made an beeline towards it. It took him not a moment longer to see Zim was with her. Zim and Dib locked eyes for only a second. Zim smiled deviously at him before he turned his attention fully back to Gaz.

Placing his hands on her waist, he pulled her closer to him until they were pressed together from hips to heart. Encircling his arms around her, he chanced one final glance at the Dib, who looked nothing short of horrified, before he pressed his lips against her's.

...

**The last time I updated this was almost two years ago. That's embarrassing. And today is the exact day I first posted this story three years ago. Fancy that.**


	12. Chapter 12

**They gonna fight.**

...

As soon as Zim said what he'd said, Dib's mind immediately travelled back to that morning when he had walked in on Gaz. She wasn't up when she usually was, her pants were on the floor, and now that he thought about it, she almost looked like she was trying to cover something when she threw her blankets next to her.

Oh God.

Oh God, _no_.

It wasn't true. It couldn't be true. I just couldn't. He had to find Gaz. He had to be sure. It was all just a coincidence. His mind was making things up out of paranoia. That was it. That had to be it. Please, God, let that be it.

As soon as the bell rang, he set out to find her. He didn't care if it made him late to his next class, he wouldn't do anything else until he found her. He began his search by her class, then her locker, then her next class, growing ever increasingly distraught the longer it took.

He couldn't even bear to think about what Zim said, but at the same time, couldn't stop replaying the line in his head.

_I fucked your sister._

_I fucked your sister._

_You really want to hear my evil plan? I fucked your sister._

Zim was lying. He had to be.

But what it he wasn't?

What if Zim and Gaz really did...?

He had checked all the places Gaz could possibly be, and she was no where to be found. He started to panic, and thought of one more place that she might be.

Gaz was the ultimate punisher of misdoings. So it would make sense for her to go after Zim because of what he had said about her. The only other place she might be... was by or near Zim's locker. Not because they were dating. But because he was due for a beat down. Zim had said horrible, disgusting things about her, and a crime like that would not go unpunished by Gaz.

Bearing this in mind, Dib headed off in that direction. If nothing else, if Gaz was not there, Zim would be. That would give him a chance to finish what he'd started this morning.

He turned down the hallway, which was crowded. His chest was tight and his heart was pounding. He just wanted to take Gaz home where he knew she'd be safe. He knew she could take care of herself, but she didn't seem to take any of this seriously, which could possibly leave her vulnerable to being taken advantage of.

As he advanced down the hallway, it didn't take him long to see Gaz's unmistakable purple hair, and he proceeded towards it. So she was here. Confronting Zim, no doubt. Sure enough, it took him not a moment longer to see Zim standing near her. Their gazes locked.

His stomach dropped. Gaz wasn't hurting him. She wasn't threatening him. She wasn't even looking at him with that look. Their foreheads were touching. Zim was holding one of her hands.

Zim smiled deviously at him before turning his attention fully onto Gaz, and Dib panicked. Zim took hold of her hips and pulled her up against his body, his arms then snaked their way around her waist. Zim glanced up to meet eyes with Dib one last time before he...

He kissed Gaz. His eyes slipped shut and he pressed his filthy alien mouth against her's. His little sister. His arch enemy was kissing his little sister. But the worst part was, she let him. She didn't hit him, pull away, or make any move to stop him. She just... stood there.

It was when he saw Gaz start to kiss him back that he became enraged. Her hands made their way to lightly lay on the front of Zim's shoulders, and Dib saw red.

If he had been close enough, he would tore them away from each other himself, but he was not, so instead, he shouted. "GET YOUR FILTHY ALIEN MOUTH OFF OF MY SISTER!"

Upon hearing her brother's voice, Gaz instantly jumped back from Zim. Not because she cared that her brother saw them, but because he genuinely startled her. Wide eyed, she looked at Zim, who was smiling half amused, half apologetic. "Don't be mad at me."

Oh, that little shit. He knew Dib was there. She'd get him for that later, but another problem was barreling full speed down the hallway at them. They already had an audience, most of whom were shouting, "Round 2!"

Before she had the chance to turn and face him, Gaz was harshly ripped from Zim's arms and spun around until Dib stood protectively between her and Zim. "Dib!" She shouted, but she was more or less ignored.

A blended mess of panic and rage couldn't even begin to cover the emotional state Dib was in. The only thing he kept thinking was, how the hell could Gaz be so naive? He thought she was smarter than this. He'd wanted to believe that she could take care of herself, but she couldn't even see when she was being taken advantage of. He decided one thing immediately. She needed her big brother more than ever, whether she liked it or not.

He looked over his shoulder at her. "What the actual fuck, Gaz?" He scolded. He'd never used such a cold tone with her before. "Are you insane?! He's an alien! And he's just using you!"

"LIAR! I am NOT!" Zim interjected. He quickly learned that his joke was not so funny anymore. He had been downright amused, until he heard the tone in which Dib was speaking to Gaz.

"Shut up, you fucking scum!" Dib shouted back. He turned his attention back to Gaz. "I thought you said this was just a rumor! I can't believe you, Gaz! How could you possibly be so stupid?!"

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that!" Zim snapped, but Dib seemed to be tuning him out in favor of bearing down on his sister.

"Gaz, answer me!" Dib said. He grabbed her by the shoulders. "Did you actually sleep with him?!"

"What?!" Gaz said. She suddenly became very aware of the growing crowd of onlookers.

"Did you?!"

"No!" She shoved him off of her. "And even if I did, the fuck is it to you?!"

Dib gripped his hair in distress and Gaz knew that he didn't believe her. "Are you fucking serious?! He's an alien! He might not even have real genitals!"

"I do have genitals." Zim said factually. "They are fully functional and aesthetically pleasing."

Dib ignored him and grabbed Gaz's wrist and attempted to drag her down the hall. "C'mon, you need to go the hospital."

She firmly planted her feet and Dib found dragging her to be impossible. "No I don't!" She twisted her wrist free from him. "I swear to God, Dib, you better back the fuck up."

Dib paid her words no mind and tried to grab her wrist again. "We need to make sure you don't have some kind of alien parasites inside you! He could've laid eggs in your stomach." He argued. "God, I can't fucking believe you, Gaz!"

"I'm a male, you know." Zim said, but was still being ignored.

"I'm not kidding, Dib," she growled lowly. "Back off."

"You two _are_ dating, aren't you?" Dib asked. In his eyes, one of them dark and swollen from the fight that morning, Gaz saw a feeling of total betrayal. It might've made her feel bad, if she wasn't already so pissed off.

As he said this, Zim remembered that Little Gaz hadn't really explained much about human relationships to him. He knew 'dating' was the name for it, but he knew nothing else. And the dirt-child from that morning had used the term 'going out', which was completely strange to him. He'd have to inquire about that later.

"Yes." She said to the Dib firmly. "You fucking happy now?" She tried to pull away, but he had both her wrists in his hands. "Dib, I am warning you. Either back up or I will back you up."

"You lied to me...?" Heartbreak flashed in his eyes before being replaced with outrage. Dib did release her, and turned on Zim instead. "What did you do to her?! Did you brainwash her?! She would never do something so stupid on her own!"

Zim placed a hand on his chest in a mock offended fashion. "That's a bit harsh, isn't it? I haven't done anything!"

"Cut the bullshit, Zim!" Dib grabbed him by the collar of his uniform. "I warned you about messing with my sister. Now tell me what you did to her!"

"You're alittle low on the evolutionary scale to be threatening me. And I just said, I haven't done anything to her!" He grabbed Dib's wrists and sunk his claws into them, but Dib did not let go. "She isn't a child, Dib-shit, she doesn't need you to approve every decision she makes."

"You are so full of it! You really expect me to believe that you're innocent here? After the way you talked about her earlier?!" He held tighter onto Zim's collar. "I knew you were planning something evil! I knew you were after her! You just want to use her to get to me, is that it?"

"You really need to get the fuck over yourself." Zim said dangerously. "This has nothing to do with you, and it is no business of your's."

"The hell it's not!" He shouted, growing angrier. "I'm not just going to sit back while my baby sister is being raped by an alien scum like you!"

"How dare you!" Zim roughly shoved him back and rubbed the front of his throat. "I will admit, I am guilty on the charge of running my mouth when I should not have. I did say a couple things that were not... completely accurate, but I've already apologized to Little Gaz for that, and she has forgiven me."

"What do you mean, not completely accurate?"

Zim sighed and smirked slightly. "I was purposefully trying to piss you off, I will admit that." He said. "But that is my crime, not Gaz's. You are being very-"

"Wait, so what was true and what wasn't?" Dib demanded.

Zim laughed. "I mean, I didn't _lie_, I just fueled the fire that was your discomfort." He shrugged. "I thought it was funny, but I never expected you to lose your fool human marbles and start harassing my..." He paused and tried to recall the proper word. "Girlfriend."

"Don't call her that!" Dib shouted, and forcefully shoved Zim, his back crashing hard against the lockers behind him. "I can't believe I even having this conversation with you-!"

"This isn't a conversation, this is an attack, Dib-monkey!" Zim interrupted, wheezing slightly from the force of his crash. "And in case you are blind to your own actions, it was you who attacked us. And I am done with you now." He peered over Dib's shoulder to Gaz, who had been shockingly silent. "Gaz-love, let us..."

He stopped, and a familiar icy cold wave of fear flowed over him. He had seen her angry before, but he'd never seen her like this.

A dark smokey mass surrounded her, waving and flickering not unlike a flame. A shadow had completely fallen over her face, making it appear black. But her eyes. Her eyes shown through, as they were glowing a deep, dangerous red. For a brief moment, he wondered if he was just seeing things or not, as the floor around her feet started to crack and separate, hellfire rising up from bellow.

It was when an low, inhuman growl erupted forth from her that Dib realized the danger he as in. He hesitantly looked over his shoulder at his sister, in time to see the black mass around her shoot out like a tidal wave to cloak the entire hallway in darkness, and suddenly, it was only the three of them standing there. A bright, purple pillar of light shot down around Gaz, and she bared her teeth at them. Teeth that were significantly sharper then they had been only a moment ago.

"G-Gaz..." Dib stuttered. He tried to back away, but there was no where to go. He and Zim appeared to be standing on a suspended platform above a vast cavern of nothingness, as Gaz hovered demonically before them. "O-okay, let's just..." He trembled, all previous aggression completely gone. "Calm down."

When Gaz spoke, she had duo-voices. "I warned you."

In an instant, they were back in the skool hallway. Half of the watching crowd looked like they'd seen the face of the devil, the other half were violently sick, some foaming at the mouth, some crying tears of blood and some even having seizures. In an act of self preservation, Zim dove to the side to be out of the line of fire. Dib stumbled backwards, hitting the lockers, just as Zim had. He realized only too late that he'd fucked up.

By some grace of God, Dib ducked down just in time as Gaz's fist collided with the locker door where his head had been. He scrambled sideways, as Zim had done, to get away from his murderous sibling. He looked back and his breath caught as he saw the locker door destroyed beyond recognition. Gaz was wrist deep in a dent that looked like it was made by an asteroid.

She wiped her head around towards him and he saw the deathly red glow to her eyes was still present. She grabbed the destroyed door by the top and bottom edges and he bolted. He heard the horrible sound of shrieking metal and before he could anticipate what she had done, he was struck hard in the back of the head. He was thrown off his feet and face planted, his already broken glasses shattering against his closed eyes. He heard the harsh sound of metal crashing to the floor a few feet from him and he realized it was the locker door she'd thrown at him.

He tried to crawl away, still dazed and very hurt, but his efforts were in vain, as it took only a second for Gaz to be upon him once more. He felt her hover over him and he rolled over onto his back in time to see her pull her fist back once more. His vision impaired, he could only guess when the blow would come and he jerked awkwardly in an attempt to avoid it. He heard a painfully loud crash right by his ear that sounded like a wrecking ball colliding with a brick wall. But somehow, he'd once again avoid her attack. He felt the tile under his head completely shatter. How the hell was his sister so freakishly strong?!

His luck would soon run out, however, as she opted instead for kicking him in the stomach, sending him flying back to crash against the wall. She kicked him three more times in the stomach and then slammed his head against the ground. He wheezed in pain and twitched, unable to do much else, but she grabbed him by the front of his shirt and dragged him up into a standing position. She delivered one more punch to his face, and this time, she hit him. He was sent flying backward, rolling a few time before he hit yet another wall. He coughed and choked and wheezed, an unknown substance splattering on the ground in front of him and he could only assume it was blood. His mind was hazy, clouded by the intense pain he felt all over his body. He should've known better.

Gaz was once again in front of him in an instant, and grabbed the front of his shirt. She slid him further up the wall, his feet lifting off the ground. He opened his eyes and, somehow, was able to make her out.

"When I say back off," She said lowly. "Back. Off."

He took him a moment to find his voice amongst all the blood in his mouth and throat, but he was eventually able to croak out, "Okay."

Zim watched as she dropped him, and he fell like a bag of bricks, crumbling to the floor like a house of cards. An authoritative human, like the one that had carted them both away that morning, approached Gaz. "Hey there, young lady!" He said in a booming voice that might have been intimidating if the person in question was not Gaz. "You're in big trouble, Missy! You can't...!"

She looked at him. Zim saw her eyes glow, and the human before her started to twitch violently. Before long, he also fell to the floor, jerking and yelling, as if having a seizure. But as quickly as it started, it stopped. Blank faced, he got up and walked away with robotic-like movements, and Gaz's eye returned to normal.

She sighed. She looked down at her punching hand and saw her knuckles dripping in blood. Her blood. She didn't even feel anything. They were actually torn up pretty bad. Of course, to her, that was the sign of a job well done.

She felt better. She had let her frustration make her alittle sloppy at the beginning, she was almost embarrassed that she let Dib dodge her attacks twice. In doing so, he just made her angrier, which made her hit harder. An angrier Gaz was a stronger Gaz. Anger wasn't so much an emotion for her as it was a personality trait. It felt good to let off some steam. And there was something about crossing dimensional boundaries into the hellish void of her own creating that was so stress relieving. Sending that guard away was a bonus. It had been so long since she'd had the chance to actually control someone. This was like a day at the spa for her. Physically, she was winded. But mentally and emotionally, she felt rejuvenated. It'd been so long since she was in a good mood, but at that moment, she felt down right chipper.

She glanced at her bloody brother. He was unconscience. Eh. She could've done worse. He'd be fine. He'd wake up eventually and drag himself to the nurse. This wasn't the fight she was planning on having today, but she'd take it. Dib should know better anyway. She still couldn't believe the way he spoke to her.

With the tightness in her chest gone and the weight off her shoulders, Gaz felt like maybe she could put up with skool for the rest of the day after all.

She turned around and the first thing she saw was Zim on his knees in front of her.

"I love you!" He said, wide, admiring eyes staring up at her. He took her bloody hand and brought it to his mouth, his long segmented tongue coming out to lick her wounds, which stung more than she expected it to.

"Thanks." She cocked an eyebrow at him, confused by his sudden submission. She also noticed that the crowd they had just a moment ago was gone, save for a few poor souls who lay unconscious on the ground.

"That was... Oh my God..." He shuffled forward and wrapped his arms around her waist, laying his chin on her stomach to look up at her. "Never before have I ever seen such a display of power from just one person. You are a vision of pure delicious destruction. You amazing, incredible, evil, beautiful, so sexy..." He was on his feet in an instant. "Kiss me."

He laid his lips on her's in an instant, his arms snaking around her waist, as they had just earlier. Kissing him was still new enough to give her butterflies, and she felt her breath catch in her throat. She did nothing with her hands, but allowed him to back her up against the wall. It took her no longer than a second to realize how excited he was. He kissed her hungrily, and his hands trailed up and down her sides. He even hooked one hand behind her knee and brought her leg up to drape over his hip.

He broke their kiss and lay his forehead on her's. "I want to make love to you right here."

She blushed, but laughed. "We are definitely not going to do that."

He whined and pressed his lips against her throat. "Then let's leave!"

"Let's not."

He whined again in a way that reminded Gaz of a child that didn't get his way. She laughed lightly. He pulled away to look at her, and was about to say something when she pressed her lips against his neck. She felt him tense up and brace himself against the wall behind her.

She had to pull the collar of his uniform down alittle, but she placed a trail of feather-light kisses from his collar bone up to his jaw. He trembled as she did this. He gasped when her tongue slid up against his throat. She placed a wet, opened mouth kiss on the skin atop his jugular and he moaned.

Gaz liked hearing the noises he made. His gasps, grunts, especially his moans. They gave her a sense of dominance, and for some reason, made her feel really sexy. She continued to move her lips and tongue over his neck, relishing in the sounds that escaped his parted lips. He turned his face towards her and kissed her cheek, trying to communicate to her that he wanted her to kiss him again.

She placed her hand on the back of his head and obliged him, giving him a deep kiss before completely pulling away. She ducked down under his arm and took a few steps away before turning back to look at him. He was looking at her with annoyed, frustrated lidded eyes. She smirked and pulled out her phone to check the time. "Oh, wow, Zim, we are really late."

He didn't move from his place braced against the wall. "I don't care, I have the horrid human lunch hour now."

She scoffed. "Well, I'm late then." She started to walk away, but Zim grabbed her hand and spun her around until her back met his chest. He wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Let's just go!" He begged. "Let us leave this fool human establishment! Surely, some time alone with the sheer amazingness of Zim is more appealing than another second with these lowly worm-babies. What could staying here possibly offer you that would be better than being alone in my presence?" He slid his hands down to grip her hips, and lowered his voice. "I am much more fun than school."

The husky tone in his voice did interest her, it sent a chill up her spine and gave her goosebumps, but she did not allow it to show. She shook him off and snickered. "Don't break an arm jerking yourself off." She turned to stand in front of him. "The day is already half over and it's Friday. And so much has already happened today, we might as well see it through."

Zim's shoulders slumped. "But... I don't wanna."

Truth be told, she could've very easily decided to leave with Zim. But so much had already happened that day, she was curious to see is anything else would follow. She hadn't forgotten about the foolish girl who talked too much. She was curious to see if she would indeed try and flirt with Zim. She supposed that, ordinarily, one would take necessary steps to keep threats away from their partners, but this girl was no threat. And Gaz would've liked very much to hurt her if given the opportunity. Beating up her brother was such a rush, she only imagined that punishing this girl would be even more so. And speaking of punishment...

She slapped Zim. Hard. A resounding smack echoed through the hall. The force of the blow snapped his head to the side, his wig nearly flying off. He recovered, fixed his wig, brought a hand to his cheek and looked at her, wide eyed and mouth agape. "What was that for?"

"I'm cruel, but I'm fair." She said coldly. "That whole thing just now was your fault."

He was about to protest, he held up a finger and opened his mouth, but he paused. After a moment, he shrugged and nodded, accepting her words as true. He'd expected some kind of punishment anyway, and he really should be grateful, because as he just witnessed, she was capable of so much worse. Considering what all he had done, she was showing him extreme mercy.

Gaz looked down at her bloody knuckles, only to see that they had completely healed. No scabs, no scars, the crusty dry blood that had escaped was still there, but the wounds themselves were gone. How-?

"Better?" Zim asked. The way her brows knit together as she looked her hand over communicated to him her confusion.

"You did this?"

"Yes." He said proudly, and took her hand in his to look at it. "It's my understanding that the art of wound licking is practiced here on Earth, but Irken saliva is much more fast acting."

She pursed her lips and nodded. "That's a cool trick."

"It was the least Zim could do for my beloved one," He kissed her knuckles. "After..." He stared at her hand, but said nothing more.

"After?" She pressed. She could guess what he was talking about, but was curious to see if he was referring to anything specific.

He looked up at her, still holding her hand up to his mouth. He took in her adorable confused expression and felt really shitty about himself. He'd been behaving horribly. In any other scenario, he wouldn't care about the distress he caused the Dib, and didn't really feel bad about the fact that Gaz beat him up over it and that he was the cause of it all, but even so. They were not officially mates yet, but they might as well be. They were together by Earth standards at least. And on Irk, there were lines one didn't cross when it come to your mate.

He thought about how the Dib seemed to have this obsession with the idea that Zim was just using Gaz to taunt him and that he didn't actually care about her. He'd been just telling himself that the reason for this was because the Dib hated him and saw evil in everything he did. Combined that with the fierce overprotectiveness that he had for his sister and of course he'd assume the worst of their relationship. But as he continued to stare at his beautiful demon seed of a love-pig, he realized that he'd given Dib every reason to believe that. He had gone and run his mouth to make the Dib mad, he teased him every opportunity he got about Gaz, even before they were together, and he kissed her when he saw that the Dib could see. He did all that just to make Dib mad. So of course he'd believe that. He'd given him little reason to believe anything else.

Obviously, there was alot that Dib didn't know, and he only saw brief snapshots of their relationship, but still. Dib's actions were considered low even to Earth's standards, but Zim did start it all. This wasn't Irk, but if it was, Zim's actions would've been considered appalling and shameful.

Well, there was nothing more that could be done about the Dib-beast. Gaz didn't seem to care that her brother disapproved of their union, but one question remained.

"I... I hope you don't think that I'm just using you."

His words caught her off guard. "I'm sorry, what?"

He released her hand and hugged her. He didn't say anything, he just stood there and held her. Still very much confused, she pat him on the back.

"The Dib said that I was just using you. He speaks lies. Filthy, fool human, Earth boy lies." He said, his face hidden from her, as his forehead lay on her shoulder. "I hope you don't think that as well. I'm not just using you."

She rubbed his back and hummed thoughtfully. "Well, if you were, it's not like you'd be sharing that information with me."

"What?" He pulled back to look at her. "No! Zim speaks the truth! I'm not-!" He stopped when he saw the playful smile on her face.

"I'm kidding." She said, leaning into his embrace and laying her head on his shoulder. "I believe you."

He sighed and held her tighter. "Good."

"Because, I mean, if you were, you're doing a really bad job of it."

"Gaz!"

"I'm kidding!"

...

**Thank you for you're reviews guys. I wasn't even sure if this fandom was alive anymore.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Seriously guys? Did no one notice my Sheldon Cooper or Rick and Morty references?**

**Btws, I didn't even notice that Molly had the same color hair and eyes as Tak. No, she isn't Tak. I just kind of tried to imagine someone who looked like they could be friends with Gaz.**

**...**

Dib remembered the very first time that he realized that there was something very unworldly and deeply disturbing about his beloved little sister.

He knew, deep down, that there was something very unsettling about Gaz, even at the young age that they were. He never actually acknowledged it before, for simply reason that he had no desire to. But then, on that day, he saw it with his own eyes. That was the first time he'd even seen that inhuman look in her eyes, a look that he was now used to seeing. As many times as he saw it, it never ceased to deeply disturb him.

He was in the third grade, Gaz in the second. He was nine, she was eight. She had always been a loner, and always very creepy, but before that day, she had never given anyone reason to actually fear her. No one really bothered her, so she had no reason to punish anyone.

Dib remembered, as watched the whole thing through the window. He couldn't hear what was said, but the look in her eyes told him he didn't want to.

Dib was out at the playground for recess. Gaz also had this recess, but it was not uncommon for her to just stay in her classroom and play her Game Slave. Gaz much preferred it inside, where it was cool and quiet, as opposed to the loud, hot, sticky air of the outdoors. Too much yelling, crying, laughing. She really hated the sound of laughter. It wouldn't be so bad if they could just laugh normally, but they all had such shrill, nasally, obnoxious laughter. God, it made her sick. It was like needles in her ears. Inside, away from everybody else, was better.

"What are you doing in here by yourself?"

Gaz glanced up. She didn't recognize the voice, but the tone sounded very judgmental. She established the voice as coming from a new girl, who just transferred into her class only a few days prior. The girl had come into the classroom with a few other girls trailing behind her. Gaz had never spoken to this girl before, but she knew she didn't like her. She didn't like most people, but that was besides the point. This girl had made many friends in the short time since her arrival, because she had established herself as loud, talkative, and a gossiper. People 'befriended' her to avoid her picking on them. They were more minions than companions. Gaz had seen the girl pointing, whispering and giggling at her before, but she didn't care.

"When someone asks you a question, you're supposed to answer." She crossed the room to stand in front of Gaz's desk. Gaz continued to just stare at her. "What's the matter? Do you not have any friends?" Gaz said nothing still. "Why won't you say anything? What's your problem?"

"You ask alot of questions." Gaz said finally. She looked back down at her game and continued to play.

"You haven't answered any of them."

"What I do is none of your business." Gaz said calmly. "Leave me alone."

The girl huffed and put her hands on her hips defiantly. Gaz was trying to ignore her, so she didn't see her hand shoot out until she had grabbed her Game Slave and yanked it away. Gaz shot up in her seat and swiped at her in an attempt to get it back, but the girl took a step out of her reach. "What is this? A game?" She laughed. "Oh, I get it now! You're a video game nerd!"

"Give that back _now_." Gaz rounded her desk and came at her, but she threw the Game Slave across the room at one of her minions, who caught it. Gaz approached the other girl and tried to snatch it back, but she tossed it again to another girl.

"Hey, Dib, isn't that your sister?"

Dib looked up from the device he was tinkering with. He didn't really have friends, so it confused him that someone would be concerned enough about something to draw his attention to it. He looked where the kid was pointing and saw a window. Through the window, he saw a classroom. Gaz's classroom. He knew that only because Gaz was inside, along with a few other girls. And they were playing keep away with her Game Slave. He saw Gaz go to grab it from one girl, but then that girl threw it over her head to another girl. He set his device down and was about to run inside to her rescue when he saw something that made him stop. The girls continued to throw her game around, laughing and taunting her, but Gaz stopped chasing it. She stood still and looked at one girl, whom Dib could only assume was the ring leader, and her demeanor changed. Her eyes turned red, and held a murderous intent.

"C'mon, freak! Don't you want your game back? It's over here!" The first girl, the one who had originally started taunting her, caught the game and held it up, waving it front of Gaz, not actually paying attention to her face, thereby missing her demonic expression. "What's wrong? Gonna cry?" She closed her eyes and started laughing, so she didn't see Gaz come at her until she was violently kicked in the chest. She made a horrible choking sound and hit the floor with a sickening thud, knocking a few desks to the floor as she did. One of the other girls screamed.

As she was thrown back, the girl lost hold of the Game Slave and it flew into the air. Gaz caught it without missing a beat, and held it sideways in her hand so the hard corner of it faced outward. She stood above the still wheezing girl, and the girl looked up at her, finally seeing the inhuman look in her eyes. Gaz didn't give her the opportunity to reflect on this, however, as she quickly straddled her and raised her game over her head.

She brought it down on her face. Hard. She raised it again and brought it down hard again. She struck her over and over. She didn't stop. She didn't lose steam. Each hit seemed to get harder and harder. And she didn't stop.

Dib stood, frozen in horror, as he watched from outside the window. He watched his baby sister merciless beat the hell out of another little girl. He couldn't see the other girl. She was on the floor, seeing from his viewpoint was impossible. What he did see, was Gaz's Game Slave come down hard, and then raise up again, with blood on it. He did see the small amount of red splatter hit Gaz's face. But the most unsettling thing. The most unsettling thing was the look in Gaz's eyes. Her face was still twisted into a demonic expression. But her eyes. There was no negative emotion in her eyes. No anger, no sadness, no frustration. She almost looked, and this is what really disturbed him, happy.

Not happy, exactly. Happy wasn't the right word, because anyone could see she was, in fact, very unhappy. But she was calm, relaxed. Content. Poised. There was a gleam in her eyes, not unlike the gleam an artist had when painting a masterpiece, or a dancer had while on stage. The harder she hit, the brighter the gleam got. This motivated her to hit harder and harder, never slowing. The gleam was unaffected by the blood splattering her face, or the cried of the other children for her to stop.

Gaz felt her chest swell with every strike to the bitches face. It was a feeling she had never felt before, so she couldn't explain it. But it was wonderful. The frustration and chagrin she had felt were gone, replaced by this amazing new feeling. This girl was vile. A manipulator. There was nothing good about her. She was a stain on the fabric of society. The world would be better off with this stain bleached out. She made her way in the world by mistreating those she thought were weaker than her, those she thought of as easy targets. She chose wrong today. She deserved this. This was long over due. Too many time had this bitch gotten her way and never been taught a lesson. She would learn today.

She didn't know how many times she had hit the girl before she stopped moving, or how many time after she stopped moving that she continued to hit her. She didn't even know how long it had been. She only stopped when she realized how winded she was. She let her arms hang limply by her sides and she sat atop the girl, drawing in deep breaths. She felt exhilarated. For the first time in her life, she felt peaceful. Refreshed. Totally rejuvenated.

When Gaz stopped, the paralyzing shock of her actions wore off of Dib. He turned to run inside the school, only to realize that every single kid on the playground had stopped whatever they were doing to watch the horror that went on through the window. Even the few adults that supervised had watched. He brushed this off and ran inside anyways.

Gaz slowly rose to her feet, her gaze never leaving the now horribly disfigured face of the girl on the floor, who lay in a growing pool of her own blood. She was still. She didn't twitch. It couldn't even be seen if she was breathing or not. But somehow, Gaz knew she was still alive. And she could tell she was still conscious. She leaned over her, until her face was right above her's.

"The next time you bother me, I won't go easy on you."

She stood and wiped the dripping blood off her Game Slave. She had forgotten about the other girls, and hadn't realized there were more people in the room now. Her teacher, along with three security guards stood in the doorway, but none of them moved. She picked up her back pack and slung it over her shoulder. She approached the adults, giving them the same gaze she gave the bitch before she attacked. She stopped before them when they didn't move. They seemed utterly stunned by what they had seen, and even now, they looked at her like she was the Antichrist. She continued to stare at them, and began wishing they would just fucking move. The harder she thought this, the more she noticed they were acting strange. One man started twitching violently, another started gagging, foam slipping through his lips. The last guard's eyes became red. Very red. So red in fact, that they leaked. A drop of blood rolled down his cheek.

She turned to her teacher, who was visibly fearful. He trembled under her stare. He backed away from her until his back hit the wall. She spoke only four words to him before he fell over into a seizure.

"Forget what you've seen."

Dib ran down the hall as fast as his little legs would take him, towards the direction of his sister's classroom. He didn't know what had happened, what was said to make Gaz snap like that, but his gut told him that obviously, those girls had to have done something to her much worse than just stealing her game. Maybe they'd bullied her before. Maybe this had been going on for a long time, and she just never told anyone. Maybe she was finally pushed past her breaking point and she just lost it. That look in her eye was the most unsettling thing he'd ever witnessed. Those girls must have tortured her for much longer than just today for her to have so much hate for them inside of her. Obviously by now, she'd had a chance to come down from her high of emotions. She'd no doubt be an emotional wreck once she realized what she had done. He had to get to her.

He saw her emerge from her classroom and start down the hall towards him, and he stopped. He took it back. That demonic look in her eyes wasn't the most unsettling thing he'd ever seen. Her face now was the most unsettling thing he'd ever seen.

She was smiling. Not even an evil smile. It was a sweet smile. A content smile. She wasn't unsettled in the least. She was happy. She was happy and smiling and dripping in blood.

She looked up and saw him and smiled wider. "Hi, Dib." She said softly.

He willed his face not to express the utter horror he felt inside as she approached him. As she walked, the lightbulbs above her flickered, as though her very aura was trying to snuff out the light. She came to a stop in front of him and the bulb above them actually burst. Sparks rain down around them, but he was too disturbed to notice and she was too relaxed to care. They stood near a window, so seeing each other wasn't an issue.

"Hey, Gaz." He said. He forced his voice to remain calm. He watch blood drip off her hand and down her face. Some of it had already started to crust around her forehead and in her hair. She casually reached up and wiped her hand across her cheek, but all it did was smear the red substance. She smiled on, despite the splatter across her face.

"You want to go home?" Gaz said. "We could order pizza and watch a movie or something. Let's just leave and go home." Her voice was friendly. This made him all the more nervous.

She was never this chipper. She was never this polite. She never greeted him before when she saw him. The most he'd ever gotten from her was her begrudging tolerance of his presence. He'd be overjoyed of this new change of attitude... under any other circumstance.

"Okay, Gaz." He said, taking her red soaked hand. "Let's go home and get you... cleaned up."

Her smiled widened and a red drop fell down over her eye. She blinked it away. They started towards the exit and she giggled.

"What's so funny?" He inquired, though he questioned whether or not he actually wanted the answer.

"I don't know." She said. "I'm just in a good mood for some reason. "

"Gaz?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you beat that girl up?"

"Because her voice was stupid."

That was the first time that Dib was forced to acknowledge that there was something almost evil about his beloved little sister. That was also, for some reason, the moment the Membrane siblings bonded for the first time.

That girl didn't come back to school again.

**... Present Day ...**

It didn't taken too terribly long for Gaz's good mood to sour. After parting ways with Zim, she proceeded to class, as per usual. However, it took not one minute before people were pointing a whispering and making an exaggerated effort to be as far away from her as possible. She wasn't a stranger to this, however she quickly discovered that she was in no mood to deal with all the jibber jabber. On her way to class, one student actually tried to get a teacher to haul her away.

"She just beat up her brother! Shouldn't she be in trouble?! She should get suspended or expelled or something! At least call her dad, for God's sake!"

Obviously, this idiot wasn't there to witness her wipe the mind of that security guard. How troublesome. It wasn't hard to erase someone's memories, which is what she did to that teacher and the student, it was just a bother.

She arrived to class with no other interference than that, but the whispering, pointing, all around annoying sounds... maybe she should've just left with Zim. She was beginning to care less and less about this school day. Her good mood was slipping away with each murmur she heard. She soon realized that, even if that girl did try and talk to Zim, she'd have no way of knowing unless Zim told her later. He probably wouldn't even recognize her actions as flirting, and would therefore not feel the need to explain himself. She wasn't worried about Zim, she just wanted to know what the girl would say or do. And she didn't even care enough about that to be putting up with all this finger pointing. Perhaps she should just find Zim and leave.

She stopped to entertain that thought again. Leaving with Zim. Only a few days prior, the idea of leaving school with him under these circumstances was laughable. Being with Zim was something she never couldn't predicted happening, and only a few days ago, the thought never crossed her mind. And now, here she was.

Now that she had a moment to stop and think about it, she could admit that she probably was not taking their 'relationship' as seriously as he was. It's not that she didn't care about him, so much as she simply didn't feel the need to make such a fuss, as he did. He seemed to be borderline stressing himself out over it. He hadn't communicated this to her directly, but she could tell. She understood why, seeing as how he was an alien, and the way he described his peoples' culture told her that they did in fact take things very seriously. She understood it, she just didn't share in his stressing.

And another thing that she had made a point to not think about... she could tell how frustrated Zim was, sexually. She was pretty sure that was the main reason he wanted to leave early. No, she was absolutely sure. He even said so. He had told her the basic gist of how Irken relationships were, but nothing too detailed. She was still curious and felt that was definitely a topic of discussion worth revisiting, for him as well. That aside, she felt a warm tingling feeling in her stomach as she finally allowed herself to actually run the thought through her head. She had gone out of her way to sidestep the thought, simply because she wasn't sure how she should feel about it, but she had to think about it sooner or later.

Zim wanted to sleep with her.

Lord, have mercy.

The thought was terrifying and exciting. She had wondered previously what it would be like. Did Irkens and humans do it the same way? If not, how different was it? Were they going to be compatible physically? Was Zim's junk the same, or similar, to a human's?

She had wondered all these things, but decided that there was no point stressing herself out over the answers. Before anything happened, her and Zim would have a long talk about everything. She didn't want to do anything with him until she knew exactly was she was getting herself into. He didn't know anything about human relationships and she didn't know anything about Irken relationships. She didn't know how Irkens had sex, and she could only imagine that Zim didn't know how humans did it either. Assuming it was the same, it'd be an easy, if not a bit awkward conversation, to have. Based on the way Zim acted the previous night, Gaz gathered that it probably was the same. But they had to be sure. They absolutely had to be on the same page with everything before they did something that they couldn't take back.

Lord, see there? She was thinking too hard and starting to get nervous. She needed to just relax. They would figure everything out when the time came. And she trusted that Zim wouldn't do anything that would hurt her. She had entertained the idea of sex before, but she never really thought that hard about it, because she never had a boyfriend, or saw herself getting one. Everyone here was stupid. But now that the prospect was looking her in the face, she found herself very anxious.

She had to admit, she was excited.

She imagined that, when the time came, she would probably be nervous, maybe get shy like she had the previous night, but just sitting there thinking about it, she was very excited. She liked Zim. She really did. It felt good being able to admit that, after such a long time of not allowing herself to feel anything. She felt such hesitation the night before, simply because of her inexperience, but now, there was no second guessing. She wasn't afraid, she wasn't unsure. She was just excited.

Well, as excited as she could be for being so annoyed by the fact that she classmates were STILL FUCKING WHISPERING.

Ugh. She really did have alot to think about. She was excited for the impeding escapade with Zim, but now that she thought about it, he had been running his mouth alot. He did apologize, but he was the cause of that fight.

No. That wasn't a fight. That was a beat down.

Dib could've saved himself alot of pain if he had just minded his own fucking business, but Gaz did feel alittle bad. She really did fuck him up, and she knew he was just trying to protect her. Maybe she could've gone easier on him. She really did love her brother, but Goddamn, he needed to lay off. And the whole thing was Zim's fault anyway, and all she did was slap him.

Well, she couldn't go back and fuck Dib up any less, but she could still punish Zim some more.

She grumbled and laid her head down on her desk. All these conflicting thoughts she had caused her to feel emotional exhausted again. Maybe she should just go get Zim and leave. She had forgotten the reason why she hadn't already, so it obviously wasn't that important. Nothing could be so important that she was putting up with these simpletons and their fearful gossip. Even her teacher was avoiding looking directly at her.

Her phone buzzed.

She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at it, not caring that she was in plain view of the teacher.

_1 New Message From Molly:_

_I just passed by the lunchroom. The bitch is putting the moves on your man._

She typed back.

_Thanks girl._

...

Zim poked the disgustingly mushy human food that sat before him with his fork. He never ate any of it, but he poked it often to give off the illusion that he was. He figured that no one ever looked at him long enough to realize he never actually ate it, save for the Dib, who probably still had yet to regain consciousness after being mercilessly beating by Little Gaz.

He poked at the filth, but what he really wanted to do was pound his fist down on it, take the tray, throw it as hard as he could across the room, break the table in half, and then use the remains to beat to death the next person who looked at him funny.

He was incredibly agitated, board line furious. He was frustrated, anxious, flustered, and quite honestly, hot and bothered. He felt like he was all pint up, but he could do nothing about it. He was insanely frustrated. This frustration was manifesting itself as anger. He was very angry.

Watching Little Gaz viciously attack the Dib thing was like porn to him. Her hostility turned him on so much. When he saw the other worldly red glow in her narrowed eyes, he became instantly aroused. When she destroyed half the hallway in her fury, his pants got tighter. The sound of her voice when she issued him his last warning... he had to have her. He wanted her right there.

He was frustrated because, not only did he not get what he wanted, but Gaz didn't even seem to be taking him seriously. He proclaimed his love and desire to mate with her and she laughed. She refused his offer to leave school, but then she kissed his neck like that and it felt so...

And then she just pulled away. He felt so teased. He couldn't handle this. He wasn't made for this. Irkens never waited this long to mate the first time, and they sure as hell didn't start something if they had no plans on finishing it. If he didn't have her before the end of the day, he might explode.

He sighed, dropping his fork and holding his head in his hands. Part of him wanted to just steal her away, but he already knew that wouldn't work. Number one, they were "involved" now, and as such, there was a level of respect that he needed to maintain. And number two...

Zim was almighty and superior and amazing and all around better than all other's. Which is why he had great difficulty admitting, even to just himself, inside his head where no one could hear him, that he... might not be the dominate one in his relationship.

Up until that day, he'd always thought that Gaz was stronger, smarter, and more powerful than all the other humans, which was why it was okay for him to like her. She was a superior human. Not as outstanding as an Irken, but hey, she couldn't help being born human. He always thought that she was still no match for him, despite her superiority within her own race. It wasn't a bad thing, certainly not. It was no easy task, being as amazing and almighty as he was. He didn't mind that she wasn't as strong as him, he was plenty amazing enough for them both. He loved her regardless. Not being the dominate was not a bad thing. However, after seeing her wrath firsthand, he knew he was no match for her.

Within Irken relationships, one was always dominate. Whether it was the male or the female didn't matter, either one could be. And really, it didn't even matter. It's not like the other one did was the dominate told them to do or anything. Irkens were very equal and loving to their mates. The dominate was just stronger. And usually had control in the bedroom. But other than that, no difference. Sometimes, they would even take turns being dominate if they were both equally as strong.

So why, then, was Zim having such a hard time wrapping his head around the fact that Gaz was stronger than him, and therefore the dominate one? Was it because she was human? Was it because of his ego? Maybe because, for the first time in his life, he was actually alittle bit aroused by the thought of someone else being more powerful than him.

He sighed again. While they were always very loving to each other, it was not unheard of for mates to fight each other. Why not? They were a hostile race, and fighting was sexy. Fighting for dominance was the most common reason, either they didn't know who was dominate or one of them was challenging the other one. For example, if the male wanted dominance, he would challenge the female. Sometimes one would even pretend to lose the fight just for the thrill of being dominated. It was all common practice. Zim was vaguely aware that this was true to some animals on Earth, but not the humans. Had he not witnesses the sheer horror of Gaz's power firsthand, he absolutely would've challenged her for dominance. He still might, even despite the fact that he knew what she was capable of.

Gaz really was amazing. Anyone who cause such destruction and devastation so quickly, truly was incredibly, and worthy of the great honor of being Zim's mate. He'd never submitted to anyone before, save for his Almighty Tallests, but she made him want to just drop to his knees and kiss whatever skin of her's he could get to. She had reduced the Almighty Zim to a lovestruck fool who wanted nothing more than to have her. And he HAD to have her. Today. Soon. If he had watch another display of power from her like the one he'd already seen, and not get his way again, he would lose it. God, she was just so-

"Hi."

He looked up, annoyed his daydreaming had been so rudely interrupted. A blonde female sat across from him, apparently she had taken a seat whilst he was distracted. She smell very strongly of artificial berry, and it stung Zim's nose. People never interacted with him. They certainly never sat near him. What was this?

"What do you want, dirt child?"

"Dirt child?" She questioned. She seemed thrown off, for some reason. She gave a small chuckle. "Um, rude much?"

Zim was trying to figure out what in the world this human could want, what was her motivation for approaching him? He examined her, trying to see if perhaps she was hiding something, like weapons or some kind of listening device. Was she sent here by the Dib? Was she planning on doing something to try and embarrass him? Steal his wig? What did she want?

He noted that she was leaning forwards more than the amount required. One shoulder was dropped, the other raised up towards her face. She had one hand under her chin delicately, and the other was tracing patterns on the table before her. The only conclusion he could reach based on this data... was that she looked like she would be uncomfortable. Such a posture would no doubt put extra stress on the spine and joints over time. She should learn to sit properly. This was, however, not his problem.

He held his hand out and flicked it up slightly in a shooing motion. "Be gone with you, female."

"Excuse me?" She said, and leaned forward some more, which put her rather large breasts in plan sight. He didn't pay this much mind. "Simmer down, hot shot."

"Why?" He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What motive do you have for seeking an audience with Zim?"

The female's expression could be explained as... confused. "I just couldn't help be notice that you were sitting here, alone. And I thought maybe you wouldn't mind someone to talk to. My name's Bethany." She said. She smiled, her eyes half lidded. "You can call me Beth. What's your's?"

"I just said my name, I am Zim." He was unconvinced that she simply wanted to exchange titles. Clearly, she had some ulterior motive, he just couldn't decipher what it was. But he didn't like it.

"Oh, right." She let out a horribly fake high pitch giggle that made him draw back. She swayed her body slightly, and it almost seemed like she was attempting to draw attention to her chest. She slide her hand across the table towards him and lightly traced the edge of his tray with her finger. "I saw the way you fought that big headed kid this morning." She said, there was a tone in her voice that Zim couldn't recognize. "That was really cool."

Is that what she wanted? To offer praises of his fighting skills? While he couldn't disagree that his duel with the Dib was quite impressive, he questioned why this female felt the need to approach him now. He and the Dib fought all the time.

"You were so aggressive." She continued. She leaned forward some more. "It was kind of hot."

"What do you waaaant?" He said, alittle louder than he had been speaking previously.

This, once again, seemed to throw her off. "Jesus, I already said, I just wanted to talk to you!"

"Why though? For what purpose? What do you want, human?"

She scoffed. He could tell she was losing her patience with him, but he didn't really care. "I was going to ask you if you wanted to hang out sometime." She said confidently. "You seem pretty cool. So how bout it?"

Oh Lord, is that what she was doing? She was pea-cocking? She was trying to get his attention in a flirtatious manor. He understood now. That's why she was trying to draw attention to her body, and flatter him with praises of his combat skills. It made sense. He was very desirable after all. He could recognize that the female was attractive to earth standards, he just didn't care, as he only had eyes for one.

"Well?" She said, impatiently.

"Well, what?"

"Would you want to hang out sometime!" She repeated.

"Oh, no, that sounds awful." He said without missing a beat. He expected the female to accept his answer and leave, but she just stared at him, mouth agape slightly.

"Excuse me?" She seemed to be legitimately baffled by his response.

"I am already spoken for." He said very matter of factly. He said nothing else, as he thought this to be plenty enough of an excuse. Obliviously, if he was already with someone, it was a given that he wouldn't be interested in anyone else.

She didn't leave though. She smiled, her eyes lidded and the joint stressing posture returned to her body. She got up and sashayed around the table, taking a seat beside him, much too close for his comfort. The way she swayed her body reminded him of a cobra about to attack it's prey and it unsettled him greatly. She brought a hand to lay on his chest and trailed her fingers downward before laying it lightly on his thigh. She leaned in close to his face and he felt her breath on his lips and it smelled like cheap bubblegum.

"I won't tell if you don't."

He shoved her away roughly, his eyes bore into her with a threatening glare. "Do not touch me." He lowered his voice to communicate displeasure. Clearly, this human had rocks in her head where her brain should be, so he would have to be very clear. And also speak slowly. "I am spoken for. And as such, there is only one female who can touch me."

She sat wide eyed, hand against the spot on her shoulder where he had shoved her. She seemed to be, yet again, surprised by his actions, as if she was expecting him to do or say something completely different. She quickly recomposed herself and chuckled lowly.

"Yeah, listen, your girlfriend seems... nice, I guess, but-"

He cut her off. "Lies. She is not nice." He said factually. "Nothing she does would give anyone the impression that she is nice."

The girl scoffed. "Yeah, like I don't know that, she's a total bitch! Why would you even want someone like that?"

"What business is that of your's?"

"Because I don't get it! She's a freak!" She leaned in again and tilted her head to look up at him through her lashed, and her voice adopted a seductive tone. Neither of them noticed the lights above their heads flicker. "She's a little girl who probably has no idea how to treat a man. Not like a real woman." She attempted to lean into him again, but he shrank back from her. "C'mon, hot stuff. Don't you want a real woman?"

She reached out to touch his face, despite the fact that he was visibly backing away, and a hand shot out to grab her wrist before she could get any closer to him. Zim looked to his savior and felt an icy wave of fear wash over him for the second time that day as he took in the sight of the black, smokey mass that surrounded his love-pig. "Gaz..."

Gaz looked to the other female with narrowed glowing eyes and spoke in a low, threatening voice.

"I warned you."

...

**My dog got put down today. I've had her since I was 5 years old and she was a newborn. She had all kinds of health problems that always come with old age. She couldn't get up by herself and fell over whenever she tried. She was a 16 year old golden retriever. Making the decision to put her down was hard. But I just didn't want her to suffer anymore. She had a good life, and I was with her until the very end.**

**Usually how I write is I'll sit and just write everything as it comes to me, and then I'll go back later and edit everything until it's nice. I'm not going to do that today, so if this chapter seems really 'word vomit' ish, that's why.**


End file.
